


等你下课

by noupdating



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noupdating/pseuds/noupdating





	等你下课

等你下课

故事发生的时候是2023年，预支五年的时光，编一个等你下课的故事。

Chapter 1  
王源仰头看着，H大校门口挂着一条长长的横幅，上面写着：热烈欢迎2023级新生。饶是接近黄昏，夏日的阳光仍然有点刺眼，王源微微眯起了眼睛。身后传来一声巨响，王源回头，他的行李箱翻到在地，四个轮子花花滚动着。箱子旁边还有一个人，龇着牙，估计摔得不轻。  
“邓灯泡你搞什么啊？”  
“我想吓你来着，没想到先被你的行李箱绊倒了……”  
王源走过去，略过邓灯泡，扶起自己的行李箱，直接往学校里去了。邓灯泡瘪了瘪嘴角，识趣地站起来，拖过旁边自己的行李箱跟上。

“王源你等等我……话说你知道我们该去哪吗，你可别乱走！”  
“先去二号体育馆体检、注册、办住宿，拿到钥匙和校园卡以后，直接去二期公寓。”  
“哇塞，你知道得也太清楚了吧！”  
“新生入学指南上都写明了。”  
“呃……可是二号体育馆在哪儿呢，二期公寓又在哪呢？”  
“直走，第一个路口左拐，再笔直走两个路口就到二号体育馆了。体育馆右边有片小树林，小树林后面就是二期公寓。”  
邓灯泡停下来按照王源刚刚说的用手比划了一下，眼睛一下子冒出许多晕晕乎乎的黑线圈。

“王源你走慢点，我跟不上，迷路了怎么办？！”  
“看到前面那个很高的建筑了吗，那是图书馆，H大地标性的建筑，任何一个角落都能看到。你要是真迷路，找到图书馆就能确定方向了。”  
“王源你简直……”  
邓灯泡五体投地的心情没有表达完就被王源打断了。  
“快点，他们五点钟就该下班了。”

二号体育馆经过一整天新生报到的喧嚣，逐渐回归了安静。偌大的空间，除了一排负责新生报到业务的桌椅，就是零零星星迟来的学生。王源在几个学生后面排着队，邓灯泡在他后面问他：“为什么新生报到要来体育馆？”  
“因为人太多，办公室装不下。”  
“好吧……”邓灯泡挠了挠头，又问：“那二期公寓呢，为什么叫这么个名字？”  
“学校建公寓的时候分了几批，二期公寓是第二批建好的学生公寓，很老了。”  
“意思是各种设施都很差劲咯？”  
王源不知道。很久以前有个人跟他说二期公寓很老了，但是他从来没有亲眼见过公寓内部。邓灯泡见王源没说话，又问了一句，王源有些失神地回答：“大概是吧。”

报到程序走完的时候，太阳有了西斜的趋势。王源拖着行李箱默默往二期公寓走，影子越变越长。那栋老旧的建筑渐渐近了，旧日的记忆一同迎面走来。

“王老师，这就是你的大学吗？”  
“是啊，它叫H大。”  
“王老师，以后我也要在H大读书。”  
“你不想去更好的学校吗？”  
“不想，我只想和王老师在一起。”  
“可是等你上大学的时候，我已经不在H大了。”

小孩眼里期望的神情一下子演变成失望，他沮丧地垂下脑袋。旁边站着的青年笑了，伸手揉了揉小孩的脑袋，然后向前跨了一步。他一只手往后，小孩胖乎乎的手立刻迎上去。小孩的手太小，没法把老师的手整个握住，只好圈住他的食指。被老师这样牵着，小孩很快忘记了刚刚的沮丧，小脸扬得高高的，顺从地跟着老师往前。

“这是二号体育馆，新生报到的地方。以后你考上了H大，也会来这里报到。”  
“新生报到是和跑步、打篮球一样的运动吗，所以要在体育馆里面？”  
“不是的，新生报到的意思是新学生开学的时候来学校报名，就和你们小学开学报名一样。”  
“为什么要在体育馆里面呢？”  
“因为人太多了，办公室装不下。”  
“哦。”小孩似懂非懂地点了点头，“人很多的话，那我要早点来报到。”   
“不用很早，他们五点钟下班，你提前半个小时就行，那时候排队的人很少。”  
“这样子。”小孩崇拜地看向老师，乖乖跟着他继续往前。

“这是二期公寓，本科生都住在这里，以后你也会住这里。”  
“什么是本科生？”  
“就是大学一年级到大学四年级的学生。”  
“王老师已经毕业了，所以不是本科生了对吗？”  
“对的。”  
“所以王老师现在不住这里了，对吗？”  
“对的。”  
小孩接连说对了两个问题，高兴地挥起了手，带动青年的手一起欢快地晃荡。然后他像想起了什么似的，扬起脑袋问：“公寓的名字叫二期吗，这个名字不太好听，为什么叫这样的名字呢？”  
“因为学校建公寓的时候分了几批，二期公寓是第二批建好的学生公寓，很老了。”  
“有多老呢？”  
青年故意停下来，没被握住的手掏了掏口袋，然后朝小孩摊开空空的手掌。  
“我现在没有钥匙，没法带你进我以前住的宿舍。”  
小孩并不因此失望，他软乎乎的手把老师的手指抓得更紧了。  
“那王老师你带我去看看你现在住的地方吧。”

夕阳西斜，一大一小的影子被拉得老长老长。

王源突然停住了，盯着地上的影子发呆。他不自觉地伸出手，仿佛想去牵住自己旁边一个不存在的影子一样。邓灯泡叫了他一声，王源的手指僵了僵。他抬头，图书馆的尖角越过层层的枝桠，出现在天空的一角。

“王老师，新生报到的时候你能陪我一起吗？”  
“为什么要我陪你一起呢？”  
“我怕迷路。”  
“看到前面那个很高的建筑了吗，那是图书馆，校园的任何一个角落都能看到。你要是真迷路了，找到它就可以了。”  
“我找到了它，你就可以找到我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你一定会来找我吗？”  
“会的。”

王源突然奔跑起来，行李也不顾，邓灯泡在背后喊他也不听。王源一气跑到图书馆门口，凝望着面前又长又高的阶梯。他找到图书馆了，那个人仍旧没有来找他。

Chapter 2  
王源进公寓前在门口停了一下，他有些后悔当年没有问那人住过的是哪一间。他推开宿舍门的时候，邓灯泡已经铺好了床。王源看着窄小的床板和脱落的墙皮，果真是很老了。风扇在头顶吱呀呀地响，王源从箱子里扯了一条毯子铺到床板上就随便躺下了。邓灯泡问他能不能对自己的床铺上心点，王源说反正他住不久。  
“啥，你不会是真要逃了吧？”  
王源叫他把脑洞收一收。  
“我真要逃，来H大报到干嘛？”  
“谁知道你，我现在都想不通你为什么来H大。”  
“离家近。”  
“王源你别骗我了，你从小到大就想着逃，这个怎么可能是你来H大的理由？”

王源的高考分数可以上清华北大。分数公布以后，王源的母亲唐兰很快在王源面前摆了两条路：清华北大报一个，或是遵从家里的安排去国外读最好的大学。唐兰是那种强势且行动力强的女人。这一次她没有直接丢给他一个决定，照理说王源应该感恩戴德。但是王源非但不感恩，反而恩将仇报。他报了H大，彻底偏离了唐兰给他选的路。H大是W市最好的大学，放在全国也是前五的，谈不上差，但是跟唐兰给的那两个选择相比，怎么看都要逊色很多。唐兰还想心平气和地跟王源谈一谈，但是王源主意已定，唐兰当即就翻脸了。

邓灯泡说王源再怎么想跟唐兰作对，也不该在这件事上跟她犟。因为他知道王源从小到大就只有一个愿望，离开家，离开他妈妈。因此无论是去清华北大还是出国，都可以和家里拉开很长一段距离。而H大就在他们所在的W市，邓灯泡怎么都不敢相信当王源终于有了远离的机会时，却选择留在离家这么近的地方。他想了很久还是不明白，于是异想天开。

“王源你不会对我有意思吧，我上不了你能去的大学，你就陪着我一起报H大？”  
王源把手机屏幕按熄了，递到他面前，说你先照照自己吧。邓灯泡装模作样地照了照，然后无比笃定地点了点头。王源无话可说了，邓灯泡却准备打破砂锅问到底。  
“你不是因为我，总不会是因为……”  
王源不耐烦地打断了他：“我读H大还不好吗，省得你以后想抱大腿的时候，我离太远你抱不上。”  
邓灯泡一想也是，不管王源读H大是因为什么原因，至少是和他在同一个学校。  
“能让我抱大腿固然好，可是你现在在家里的日子估计很难熬。“

唐兰知道王源报了H大以后，再没给过他好脸色。王源从11岁开始就没再拂过她的意思，现在一下子忤逆了一个大的，唐兰的愤怒都不足以用愤怒形容。她一个星期没和王源说话，中间还试图找人把王源的高考志愿撤回来。但是王源已经被H大录取了，事情没有了转还的余地。唐兰又开始安排王源出国，最后王源的父亲王恕开口了:“H大不差，而且离家近，孩子大了，能呆在身边的日子也没剩几年了，读H大也未尝不是个好事。”一直以来，在王源和唐兰的所有分歧中，王恕从来没有发过言。他的不表态使得唐兰从来都是胜利的一方，也使得王源从来没有亲近过他。王恕难得为王源说一次话，唐兰最后也只能把心里的气咽下。

王源家是一栋靠江的别墅，离H大半个小时的公交，堵车也不过45分钟。王源没有想过在家住，家里对他也没有这个要求。他从初中就开始住校，家于他不过是一个寒暑假必须呆着的房子。后来他学习越来越忙，寒暑假也在家待得少了。曾经有一度不是这样的，那个时候他从早上第一节课开始就盼望着放学，盼望着回家。但是后来，那个让他想回家的理由不见了，家重又变成了他逢年过节都不想回去的地方。

但是在每一个他不得不回家的时刻，当他脱下鞋准备进门的时候，那个曾经让他想回家的理由，总是像空气一样不可避免地朝他涌来。 记忆如无人驾驶的汽车，会自动行驶到最开始的那一天。那一天他像往常一样放学回家，在门口处准备换上拖鞋。王恕过来说：“新来的老师到了，在沙发那里等你。”王源往前看，那个人也刚好偏过头来。他听到他说：“王源你好，我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”

Chapter 3  
新生军训持续了一个星期，邓灯泡晒得跟焦炭似的，王源却还是那么白。穿着统一迷彩服的队伍中，王源是让人移不开眼的那一个。别人都在看他，他只看得到记忆里的人。那个人军训的时候有没有晒黑，教官是严厉还是慈祥，军训期间有没有女生跟他告白……王源想得出了神，连教官的口令都跟不上。教官并不真心想罚他，但王源自愿受罚。他在休息的间隙继续站军姿。汗从额角流下来，王源宁愿记忆能同汗一起蒸发。

他太过沉溺于对那人的想象，都忘了自己决心过再也记不起他。

结束一天的训练以后，王源会推掉所有的邀请，独自去小树林呆着。邓灯泡问他：“你不是打算搬出宿舍吗，怎么还不开始找房子？”王源不回答，邓灯泡只好开始留意墙上的小广告。他转了两三天，精挑细选了一个最好的告诉王源。

“这间公寓就在学校对面，上课方便。出门就是小吃街，晚上饿了随便吃。贵是贵了点，但是你反正也不差钱。而且刚好两间卧室，我们一人一间。”  
“谁说我要和你一起住？”  
“这难道不是默认的吗？”  
“不是。”

非但不是，而且王源早就选好了地方。邓灯泡一时感到了被抛弃的滋味。  
“王源你是不是这么不厚道？”  
“说得我好像对你厚道过一样。”  
邓灯泡还想据理力争，王源已经拿了手机准备出门。他收到中介的短信，说可以过去看房子了。

王源选的地方离二期公寓不远，穿过小树林，往前走一点就到。那一片是学校分配给教师的住宅区，有些年头了。原先的住户早已陆陆续续搬出去了，空下的房子大多出租给学生。王源想租的那间在最后面一栋，进小区以后要走上一会儿。小区虽然老旧，但是绿化不错，楼和楼之间都隔着树影。

王源心不在焉地往前走，时不时踩到树上掉下来的松果，脚底发出含糊不清的响声。他偶尔停下来看看楼栋上的数字，确认自己没有走错。这个地方他很多年没来了，原以为根深柢固的记忆竟然也已经模糊。

“王老师你就住这里吗？”  
“嗯，走到尽头的那栋就是。”  
“我们要上很高的楼梯吗？”  
“不用，就在二楼。”  
“那我站在楼下喊你你能听到吗？”  
“能的。”

小孩一下子松开了手，他往后跑了一段，鼓足气喊：“王老师——”  
他对面的人一下子笑了，身体稍向前倾，仿佛是从楼上的窗户探出头来。  
“源源上来，小心楼梯。”

小孩满意了，欢快地跑向前面的人，小脚把路上的松果踩得嘎嘣响。前面的人伸出手，小孩一下子跳到他身上。

哪里传来了一个模糊的声响，似乎是谁又踩碎了松果，王源的回忆被踩得更加模糊。他抬头看路，不远处绿色交错的枝桠间闪过一个影子。王源呆愣愣地没有再往前迈一步。等回过神来，面前仍旧是绿色交错的枝桠。

王源重新迈开步，他踢掉脚尖的一颗松果，决心把旧日的幻影抛在身后。

Chapter 4  
军训一星期以后开始正式上课。英语相关的课程作为公共选修课，全部排在了星期一的上午。王源第一堂课是英语论说文写作，在上午的三四节。邓灯泡选了第一二节的英美文学，王源笑他没有文学细胞还要去选文学课。邓灯泡说自己打听过了，教英美文学的老教授非常慈祥，选他的课到了期末绝对没有后顾之忧。他倒是很惊讶王源没选英美文学，因为王源看了那么多外国名著。王源说文学作品自己一个人看才有趣，放到课上讲就少了想象的趣味。而且上一二节课要起个大早，他还是想多睡会儿觉。

但是王源想睡懒觉的计划在开学第一天就没有成功，因为邓灯泡死皮赖脸地求王源去代他上英美文学。  
“欣怡的综合英语也在一二节，我去上英美文学，就没法陪她了。”  
“我发誓，就让你代一次，开学第一堂课我一定要去欣怡班上！”  
“反正你一二节没课，代我上英美文学怎么了？！”

王源答应了，倒不是因为邓灯泡死缠烂打，而是因为他想促成邓灯泡和姚欣怡。他特别希望邓灯泡能成功追到姚欣怡，这样姚欣怡就不会过来烦自己了。姚欣怡声音太薄太尖，一说话王源就头疼。

王源起晚了。教室门开了一条缝，王源能看到里面人坐满了。王源推开门，教室里的人不约而同地抬起头来看他，他则条件反射地冲讲台喊了一声报告。讲台上的人从点名册中抬起头来，两人目光撞在一起，均是一愣。空气突然安静了，周围的一切变成了虚化的背景，偌大的空间仿佛只剩他们两人。

后来讲台上的人终于有了动作，他看了一眼点名册，说：“你走错教室了。”是句号，不是问号。没有平仄的语气一如他不含情绪的脸。王源一下子被拉回了现实。虚化的背景一下子变得明显，他听到了底下的窃窃声。于是王源说没有，他就是来上课的。那人说我的点名册里没有你的名字，王源说您再看看，我叫邓灯泡。

人群中爆发出真实的笑声。有人喊：“同学，你要告诉老师真名，不是外号！”  
“这就是我的真名。”然后他转向讲台上的人，“老师，您知道我为什么叫邓灯泡吗？”   
那人看着王源，不答。  
“我大哥叫邓光辉，二哥叫邓光明，到我这里就变成了邓灯泡。我爸妈说我们的名字都特别亮。”

笑声变得更大了，他们几乎怀疑王源是来搞笑的。但王源说的是真话，这就是邓灯泡名字的来源，如假包换，不带一点搞笑成分。王源已经笑过这个名字太多次了，如今早已对这个笑点满分的名字免疫，所以可以一本正经地说出它的来源。

很多年前有个人第一次听他讲起这个名字时，笑得露出了虎牙。

那个人如今只是冷峻地看了一眼王源，在点名册上邓灯泡的名字下划了勾，然后说：“你坐下吧，开始上课了。”

他转身在黑板上写下自己的名字，对着底下开始自我介绍：“我叫王俊凯，姓王。”他解释说原先教这门课的石教授临时有事，所以这学期由他暂代。  
“虽然文学作品自己一个人看才有趣，放到课上讲就少了想象的趣味。但是既然要学这门课，还是一起看吧。”

于是摊开课本开始上课。王源一个字没听进去。下课铃打了，王俊凯收起课本，说今天就到这，邓灯泡留一下。王源留了下来，他坐在最后一排，两人隔着整个教室对望。

“下次课让邓灯泡自己来上。”  
“我就是邓灯泡。”  
“你不是。”  
“我就是。”  
“王源。”

王源直接从教室后门出去了。他一直往前走，走了一段才发现眼睛湿了。王源总是以为时间走得没有知觉，连眼泪也可以忽略。但是当那人喊出自己名字的时候，他终于意识到，他，和他的王老师，已经分开走了八年。

Chapter 5  
时间回到2015年，王源11岁。

很久以后王源都忘不了那个傍晚，虽然那个傍晚真的没有什么。如果非要说有的话，大概是他妈妈不在家。夏天来得太早，五点以后也看不出傍晚的样子。从学校步行回家15分钟，中间会经过一条繁华的街市和一条寂寥的小巷。阳光不晒但很亮，王源看向街边的冰柜，想着要不要买根冰棒。

王俊凯敲门前擦了擦额上的汗，他赶得有点急。手机屏幕上的数字显示还有五分钟到五点半，没有迟到。开门的是一个中年男人，手搭在门上。王俊凯跟他礼貌地打招呼：“您好，我是王俊凯，刘老师介绍过来的家教。”中年男人没有说话，看起来有些意想不到，王俊凯一时怀疑自己找错了地方。好在那人很快说话了：“王老师是吗，我是王源的爸爸，你好。”

门口鞋柜上摆着凉拖鞋。底层有一双crocs洞洞鞋，不太亮的绿色，尺码不大。大概就是那个叫王源的小孩的，王俊凯换鞋的时候想。王恕说王源的妈妈出差前跟他提过这星期会有新老师过来，他忘了就是今天，没有准备，不好意思。  
“王源还没有回来，请先在客厅坐一下。”

家里的阿姨打开了电视，并给他拿来西瓜。王俊凯没有胃口，只是坐在沙发上。他随便扫了一眼周围，客厅的布置非常豪华，但是没有品味。他事先不知道王源的妈妈不在家，现在知道了，心里多少松了一口气。

那天也是在沙发上，不过是在家里，他午觉睡到了夕阳西下。窗外的阳光泛白，王俊凯看着兀自发呆。他不是多愁善感的人，但眼下的处境着实让他惆怅。刘年的电话这时候打来，他在那头说：“有一个家教，我不做了，你接不接？”王俊凯什么都没问就答应了。刘年沉吟了一会儿，说：“那个小孩，家里有点复杂。”  
“你要给我介绍的不会是那个叫王源的小孩儿吧？”  
“是的。”  
王俊凯这下是真的犹豫了。他需要挣钱，但是想要挣钱的觉悟还不够勇气去接触他们家。

刘年是王俊凯关系很铁的朋友，两人住同一个宿舍。刘年也是从一个同学那里接过的这份家教。他知道家教难做，但是没想到会这么煎熬。刘年是一个沉默寡言的人，情绪不怎么外露。但是自从做了这份家教以来，每次回宿舍脸上都是想要叹气的表情。  
“孩子不乖还是怎样？”王俊凯问他。  
“你说谁？”  
“你家教的小孩。”  
“哦，你说王源。他很乖。”

很乖，黑眼圈很重，妈妈不喜欢他。王俊凯从刘年寥寥的描述里，也勾勒不出来小孩的模样。他望着上铺的天花板，不知道为什么，他有点替那个叫王源的小孩感到悲伤。

“你还接吗？”刘年的问话一下子把王俊凯拖出了回想，他没再让刘年等，说：“我接。”

王俊凯没有选择。他需要钱，而他知道王源的妈妈出很高的价。

王俊凯研究生考上了上海的F大，全国排名第三的学校，学费也理所当然地傲视群雄，贵死个人。他想在九月份之前攒够学费，如今快到五月底，六月下旬毕业以后，学校宿舍不能住，而他甚至都没有租房的钱。他上一份兼职刚结束，开始找下一份之前腾了两天时间回家。他家在W市附近的小县城，家里只有外公外婆。外公外婆是县一中的退休教师，靠退休金供着王俊凯上完了本科。老人年纪大了，就只希望孙儿留在身边。他们叫王俊凯毕业以后回家住上一整个暑假，但王俊凯说家里不好找兼职。他们说自己的退休金供他读到博士都没问题，王俊凯看向两个老人斑白的头发，说我都已经找到了工作了。

刘年在那通电话之后，又陆陆续续介绍了一下王源家里的情况。王源父亲叫王恕，比起家庭来更关心股票，但其实对什么都不上心。母亲叫唐兰，精明、漂亮，喜欢把自己的意愿加诸在别人身上。他们家开信贷公司的，非常有钱。但是家里除了一个阿姨之外，没有其他佣人，因为唐兰凡事都想亲力亲为。王源还有个弟弟，叫王远，三岁，也是很可爱的小孩。  
“哦还有，他们家原先是开手机店的，信贷公司起步以后才有的钱。算是暴发户吧，品味很差。”  
“你连这都知道？”  
“唐兰说的，她很愿意跟人说起她白手起家的历史。”  
“品味很差也是她告诉你的？”  
“不是，你去她家就知道了。而且唐兰说自己没有读书的头脑，所以希望家里能出个有文化的人。”  
“王源也没有读书的头脑？”  
“他有，但不是唐兰想要的那种头脑。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有要问的吗？”  
“你为什么决定不带王源，因为唐兰？”  
“唐兰是很让人难受，但是最大的原因是我觉得自己带不动王源。”  
“那你为什么把他介绍给我？”  
“你需要钱，而且，我还是想给王源找一个让我放心的人。”  
“如果我也很快不做了呢？”  
“那我希望王源再也找不到家教，他其实是不需要家教的人。”  
“那为什么还出那么多钱找家教？”  
“唐兰觉得他需要。”

王俊凯出发去王源家那天是5月22号，星期五。很多年以后，他还是能清楚地记起这个日期。他曾费力去想过原因，最后得出了两个可能性。一个是那天隔夏至刚好一个月的时间。他喜欢漫长又炎热的夏天，所以对夏至总是分外敏感。还有一个是他必须记得，因为这关系到他什么时候发工资。虽然那时候他甚至都不知道自己能不能做满一个月的时间，能不能做到夏至那天。

王俊凯坐在沙发上，任思绪像对面的电视机一样嘈杂。楼上传来小孩的啼哭，王俊凯想大概是王源的弟弟王远睡醒了。阿姨匆忙跑上去，抱了小孩在楼上客厅小步走着，轻声哄他。夕阳从窗户照进来，留下斑斑驳驳的光影，王源还是没有回来。王俊凯又看了一眼手机，五点四十五，超过约定的时间十五分钟。

王源把扁扁的木棍丢进垃圾桶，慢悠悠地往家里的铁门走。他知道今天有新老师来，他知道他已经迟到了，但是他不怕。唐兰不在家，王恕也不会管他。王俊凯没有听到开门声，他正看着面前茶几上已经有些干燥的西瓜，想自己要不要还是吃掉它。王源进门以后踢掉脚上的凉鞋，手伸到鞋柜上拿过自己的洞洞鞋。王恕过来说：“新来的老师到了，在沙发那里等你。”王俊凯偏过头去，低头换鞋的小孩正好抬起头来。于是他说：“王源你好，我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”

Chapter 6  
王源换好鞋走去沙发，说了一句王老师好。他拿过茶几上的遥控器，调到少儿频道，看起了动画。在王俊凯看来有些无聊的卡通，王源很快看得笑了。竟然是个爱笑的孩子，王俊凯是真的没想到。他笑的时候眼睛弯弯的，下眼睫往下，簇起一团小小的卧蚕。上面一圈淡淡的青色，衬得脸上的皮肤更白。没有离开电视机的目光亮亮的，像是星光。嘴角有一撇褐色，是巧克力的雪糕渍。王俊凯处女座的毛病发作，拿过茶几上薄薄的纸巾替他擦净。小孩偏头看了他一眼，没有说谢谢。他很快把头偏了回去，非常顺手地拿起本该属于王俊凯的西瓜，目光重又放在卡通上。

王俊凯没看到垃圾桶，只好把纸巾攥在手上。王源把西瓜籽吐在手上，王俊凯看不下去，拿起他的手掰开掌心。小孩愣了一下，王俊凯让他继续吃瓜，方才擦净他嘴角的纸巾又快速抹净他的掌心，顺便带走贴在他下巴上的一粒瓜籽。王俊凯站起身来，寻到了垃圾桶，走过去丢掉纸巾。回来时候在茶几上新铺开一方，跟王源说不要把瓜籽吐手上。王恕出来拿水喝，看王源还坐着，叫他吃完瓜跟王老师上楼补习。王源“嗯”了一声，不等王恕背过身去，又吐了一颗瓜籽在手上。

阿姨抱着王远下楼，小孩一下子迎上去，丢开快完的动画。他走了几步想起手上的瓜籽来，退回去全数洒在了王俊凯给他铺开的纸巾上。小孩把弟弟抱在怀里，“远远、远远”地唤他，干净的薄荷音里带着点本地的方言腔。王俊凯看着一个小孩哄另一个小孩，心里渐渐变得宽敞。那个是他学生的小孩，两颊鼓鼓的有些婴儿肥。看着就是一个小朋友，眼底的黑眼圈却让他有了大人的疲惫。

王恕听到王源逗王远的声音，又出来提醒他跟王老师去上课。王恕平日很少管他，今天竟然破天荒地催了两次，王源有些疑惑地看向他。阿姨过来把王远抱走，王源从地上爬起来，说我饿了。  
“冰箱里有中午吃剩的披萨，你自己拿到微波炉里转。”  
他说完又回房了，好似全然忘了刚刚催王源的事情。果然是对什么都不上心，王俊凯自己都感到了好笑。王源似乎听到了王俊凯心里的笑声，回过头看他。  
“你把披萨吃完去楼上，我们开始上课吧。”王俊凯说。

王源把披萨热完就上楼了，王俊凯在楼上等他。披萨上面涂了一大团不属于它本身的老干妈，王俊凯说你刚吃完雪糕不怕拉肚子吗？王源嘴巴鼓鼓的，不答。他吃东西的样子很有意思，完完全全的小孩模样。王俊凯的话很快应验了，最后一口披萨塞完，小孩的脸立马皱成一团，直冲楼下。他们坐的桌子就在楼梯拐角，隔着楼梯可以看到楼下，楼下也可以看到楼上。王俊凯被他冲进卫生间的样子逗笑了，脸上的笑容未散，就听到他喊：“卫生间没纸了！”

阿姨在厨房里做饭，抽油烟机的声音很响。王远坐在婴儿车里，对着一个玩具球咿咿呀呀。王恕的房门紧闭着，显然听不到一点声响。王俊凯拿着纸巾去敲卫生间的门，门开了一条缝，缝里伸出一只胖乎乎的手来。是有肉的，可是为什么看起来还是很瘦呢，王俊凯不禁想。

王源上楼前朝楼上望了一眼，正好撞上王俊凯往下看的目光，脸一下子变红了。原来并不是对什么都无动于衷的小孩，还是会不好意思啊。王源重又坐到了王俊凯面前，样子有些无精打采。王俊凯问他是不是还是不舒服。小孩有气无力地点头：“肚子胀胀的，头也疼。”“那估计是消化不良。”王俊凯说完拿过他的手，拇指和食指形成夹角，用力按在虎口上。小孩疼得“啊”了一声，王俊凯叫他忍一下。  
“这个最有效，疼完就好了。”

王俊凯小时候吃多了消化不良，也是头疼得厉害，外婆总是用这种办法。他疼得哇哇叫，外婆也总是叫他忍一下。他把这个办法当成他和外婆才知道的偏方，从没有告诉别人，没想到今天竟用在了小孩身上。

加诸在虎口的力量有多疼，王俊凯是知道的。但是他看王源疼完以后脸上精神了很多，心上的不忍也减了些许。他摊开语文课本让王源读课文。王源读几行就错了段落，王俊凯只好用手指一行一行指给他。课文里有个“拂”字，王源停下来。王俊凯告诉他读音，王源把那句话从头开始读，读到那个字时又停下。王俊凯又告诉他一遍，王源从头读过，仍是在原处停下。王俊凯拿起笔，在纸上写下读音，说记不起的话就看着它。然而第三次，王源照旧停下。

“为什么还是不会读呢？”  
“我不懂这个字的意思，我不懂的时候就不读它。”

王俊凯给他解释“拂”字的意思，王源仍是不懂。再解释，还是不懂。王俊凯知道他是故意，指腹划过他的眉毛，说这就是“拂”，“拂”就是这种感觉。阳台门开着，王俊凯拉起王源走到阳台上。  
“感觉到风了吗？这也是‘拂’，‘拂’也是这种感觉。”  
王俊凯的外婆是语文老师，她总是说语言很美，但对小孩子来说还是苍白的。你不能跟一个孩子说这是什么，你要让他看到、听到、碰到、感觉到。

王源呆愣愣地看着他。小孩眼底白嫩的皮肤上那圈烟一般淡淡的青色，疲倦中带着无辜。王俊凯没忍住，抚过他的黑眼圈，说你看，这也是拂。然后他开始笑王源，说他这双眼睛熊猫似的，拉到动物园里可以抢国宝们的风头。小孩的脸一下子亮了，有点兴奋地说：“我看到过熊猫！”王俊凯见他往房间跑，知道王源的问题在哪了。他的注意力会被任何事情转移，除了学习。风从阳台穿进屋里，把桌上的课本吹起。王俊凯看着小孩雀跃的背影，没有叫住他。

王源从房间拿出相册给王俊凯看，那是他以前去成都玩的时候和熊猫的合影。照片上的小孩不过四五岁的模样，笑容很大，两个门牙白白地露出来，像只兔子。旁边一个年轻的女人搂着他，王俊凯问是你妈妈吗。王源一下子紧绷起了嘴巴。王俊凯想起来刘年口中的王源妈妈，还有那句“妈妈不喜欢他”。他不自觉伸手，想抱这个表情倔强的孩子，最后也只是揉了揉王源的头发。他牵起小孩的手说走，驯兽员带小熊猫去收门票喽。王源被逗笑了，笑容很大，跟照片上一模一样。王俊凯拇指一下子按上他两个白白的小门牙，说以后要多笑知道吗，我已经盖过章了，你已经答应我了。

阿姨在楼下喊吃饭，王俊凯带着王源下楼。他答应刘年以后，跟唐兰通过一次短信，谈了价钱和时间。价钱没什么可以说，但是时间是从下午五点半到晚上八点半，中间包括吃晚饭的时间。三个小时不短但可以接受，就是晚饭让人有点勉强。王俊凯说要不等他们吃完饭自己再上门去给王源补课吧，唐兰说家里吃晚饭的时间不固定，而且留老师吃晚饭是应该的。唐兰是那种滴水不漏的性格，对外人一律做得礼貌周全，从来不会想这周全里是否会逆了别人的意愿。王俊凯于是不再说什么。

可是当菜摆上桌，小孩一下子跳到他旁边椅子的时候，这场王俊凯逃避未果的晚饭，也好像没有那么不愉快。小孩默默给他推过来一只碗，碗里是他刚盛的米饭。王俊凯用筷子夹起白糯的米粒，是甜的。他旁边的孩子大口吃菜，速度很快，一点看不出之前消化不良的样子。王俊凯看了一眼他右手的虎口，上面还有自己指甲的印子。王源捕捉到了他的目光，把头藏在碗后面，朝他做了一个鬼脸。再坐直身体吃饭时，小孩的速度明显慢了很多。

阿姨开饭开得晚，吃完就到八点半了。王俊凯该走了。他拿了东西出门，路灯已经点上了。夜幕降下来，天变成了有些透明的幽蓝色。王俊凯回头，小孩站在阳台上。他朝着那个方向笑了，也不管他看不看得到他。

王俊凯不是什么有耐心的人，但是足够善良。他是带着同情的预设走向王源的，见他之前就想着要好好对这个不被妈妈喜欢的小孩。他没什么带小孩的经验，能用的也只有外婆带他的回忆。现在看起来，一切都是奏效的。

白日的暑气未散，夜晚的风很清凉。王俊凯跑着去赶公交，穿过寂寥的小巷和热闹的街市。他跑着，心想一切或许并不如他预想的那么糟糕。

至少可以到夏至吧，他想。

Chapter 7  
那晚过了以后是周末，王俊凯因此隔了两天才去王源家。王源给他开的门，他也似乎才到家，书包卸在鞋柜边上。一个穿着艳色长裙的女人走出来，看到王俊凯以后立马热情地打招呼。  
“王老师您好，我是唐兰，王源的妈妈。”

王源拖着书包往楼上走，唐兰叫住他：“去沙发上坐，让王老师先休息一下。”茶几上摆着水果，电视机里仍是放着动画。唐兰跟王俊凯聊王源的情况，说他不听话，注意力不集中，做事情拖拉，然后转过头问王源是不是这样。王源有些愣怔地回头，他看动画已经入迷了。王俊凯有些庆幸，至少小孩没有听到他妈妈的话。唐兰叹了一口气：“这种时候注意力就特别集中，看书的时候也是这样。”王俊凯说看书注意力集中是好事，唐兰说不是的，他看小说，看各种各样的书，就是不看课本。“其他的书以后可以再看，但是现在就是应该看课本，好好学习不是吗？”

王俊凯也不知作何回答，或许他和王源一样，什么都没听进去。唐兰说完王源，又仔细看了一回王俊凯。  
“真的太像了，难怪王源爸爸那天都没反应过来。”  
“我不明白您在说什么。”  
“王源有个堂姐叫王渊，你跟她长得很像。不是说你长得像女孩子，但是你们俩真的很像。你上次来的时候我不在家，王源爸爸后来告诉我，他看到你觉得很惊讶。”

王俊凯想到王恕那天开门时脸上意想不到的表情，原来不只是因为忘了新老师到来的时间。唐兰叫王源带王老师去看他堂姐的照片，王源领着王俊凯上楼。一楼和二楼楼梯的墙上挂着很多照片，王俊凯之前来的时候没注意。那里有一张王源和堂姐的合影，王俊凯凑上去仔细看，自己果然和王渊有着神似的眉眼。

王俊凯开始给王源补习。这一次小孩没有什么抵触情绪，王俊凯说什么他做什么，但是明显不在状态。他教给王源一道题的算法，王源听完就忘了。王俊凯看了一下小孩有些恍惚的脸，知道唐兰的存在确实给他带来很大的影响，也不忍再苛责他。  
“你是记忆只有七秒的金鱼吗？”  
小孩的眼睛一下子亮了。  
“金鱼的记忆不是七秒，是三秒。”他很快跑进房间，又很快跑出来，手上拿了一本很厚的书。摊开来是一本带插图的百科全书，王源准确地翻到了他想找的那页，指给王俊凯：“你看，这里写着金鱼的记忆只有三秒。”

王俊凯看着小孩脸上认真的神情，伸手摸了摸他的头发。这么小的细节都能记住，为什么记不住一道题呢？或许他记不住的也只有课本吧。王俊凯拉着王源重新坐下，很快在纸上画了10个小鱼的形状。  
“给你10只金鱼，你现在有30秒的记忆，所以能记住我讲的题吧？”  
王源看着纸上的金鱼，鼓了鼓嘴巴。  
“好丑。”  
他拿过王俊凯手上的笔，在每只鱼上补了几画，金鱼一下子像活过来了一样。但是王源并不打算收手，在纸上继续画。  
“现在该做题了。”王俊凯提醒他。  
王源不说话。等他收起笔，纸上的金鱼多了10只。  
“30秒的记忆怎么够，至少要1分钟吧。”他朝王俊凯做了个鬼脸，拿起旁边的练习册。王俊凯看着小孩埋头解题的脑袋，心想真是败给他了。

唐兰在底下喊开饭，王俊凯带着王源下去。唐兰说王俊凯第一次来的时候自己不在家，没有好好招待他，所以今天特意做了很多菜，希望他好好尝尝。唐兰对自己的厨艺很自信，从不吝惜向他人展示。她做的菜确实很好，色香味都没得挑，只可惜王俊凯是一个对吃饭不讲究的人。

饭桌上的氛围还算祥和，但是窗外起了一片钢琴声，空气一下子变得安静。唐兰对王源说：“欣怡考过了八级，现在还练得这么刻苦，你看看你呢？”  
唐兰口中的欣怡是邻居家的小姑娘，王源同班同学。两人一年级开始一起报了钢琴班，但是王源很快退了，没有坚持过半年。  
王源对于唐兰的诘问无动于衷，专心吃饭。王俊凯看了一眼他拿着筷子的手，白皙修长、指骨分明。窗外的琴声继续传来，伴着碗筷的声音，很好听。王俊凯把目光转向客厅中央，那里摆着一架钢琴，墨绿的绒布琴罩上面落了细细的灰尘。

有点想听王源弹钢琴，应该比窗外的声音更好听，王俊凯的脑子里不知道为什么闯进了这样的想法。

Chapter 8  
第二天王俊凯来的时候，王源正在地上逗王远。还是“远远、远远”地唤着，薄荷音里带着方言腔。两颊的婴儿肥里有些红扑扑的，终于让他脸上显出属于小孩子的稚气。王俊凯看着王源头上竖起的呆毛觉得好玩，唐兰走过来说：“王老师也觉得我们家远远可爱吧。”王俊凯没有准备，一时只能干巴巴地点头。

“王源以前比远远还可爱。”  
这是一句王俊凯愿意附和的话，他想说其实王源现在也很可爱，比王远还可爱。但是唐兰没给他机会，紧接着说：“但是上了小学以后就变得让人失望。”王俊凯很快看向王源，小孩仍是逗着弟弟。没有听到，王俊凯放心了。

王源其实听到了，但是他的耳朵早已具备了自动过滤的功能。这种功能是从上小学以后渐渐修成的，等王远出生以后，功能已经非常完备了。

王源上小学以前，家里的生意还没有起步，王源是唐兰唯一可以说出口的骄傲。她的儿子聪明、漂亮，走到哪里都能引来其他妈妈艳羡的目光。那时候唐兰坚持从不多的收入里拿出钱来，带王源全国各地去旅游，为了让王源见世面，也为了有更多和王源相处的时光。王源那个时候非常粘妈妈，跟妈妈在各个景区合照的时候，笑容总是很大很大。

王源上小学以后，家里的生意走上了正轨。唐兰没有被突如其来的财富砸晕，而是非常清醒地实施起了对王源的规划。她有一个让人艳羡的孩子，她要让他身上的光芒更强。她开始给王源报各种课外兴趣班。也就是从那时候开始，王源不再是唐兰的骄傲。

绘画班的老师每次下课以后会把学生的画发在朋友圈，但是她从来没有发过王源的画。游泳课本来是集体教学，后来专门派了教练给王源一对一指导，王源还是不能够浮在水面上。和王源一起上钢琴课的小姑娘一个星期以后可以弹简单的曲子，王源却连手指都张不开。唐兰不服，接连报了国际象棋、跆拳道、书法，得到的仍是一次又一次失望。后来她把标准降低了，不求王源多才多艺，只求他好好学习。但是王源的成绩单从来没有好看过，有时甚至在及格线以下。

唐兰放弃了，决定再要一个孩子。她跟王恕提起的时候，王源站在门外，听到了所有的话。那一刻起，他知道自己是被家里放弃的孩子。王远的出生夺走了家里对王源仅剩的关心。唐兰不再叫王源“源源”。王源之前所有的优点都变成了缺点。比如好看，只是空有一副臭皮囊；比如聪明，学东西的时候怎么不见他聪明；比如爱看书，不是课本的书籍通通都是不务正业。

王源不再和母亲亲近，唐兰也越来越不喜欢王源，甚至连他走路的样子都不喜欢。王源知道弟弟的出生是因为母亲对自己失望，但他还是很喜欢王远。虽然他有很多理由不喜欢他，比如王远长得像他妈妈。王源既不像爸爸，也不像妈妈。他只听奶奶感叹过一次，王源和他大伯很像。王源的大伯王宥，是堂姐王渊的爸爸。他和堂姐王渊还算亲近，但是对大伯王宥几乎一无所知。如果他像他大伯，王老师像他堂姐，那么他和王老师也是像的吧。所以前一天王俊凯凑上去看王渊的照片时，王源的眼睛来回放在照片上自己的脸和王俊凯的脸上。

王远被王源用玩具球逗得哈哈哈，唐兰出声说，现在该和王老师上楼补课了。王源从书包里拿出课本，王俊凯脑子里还想着唐兰对王源的评价。他看着王源，小孩的脸上看不出来是高兴还是不高兴。阳台上的风吹进来，带了一片叶子在空中打着旋儿。小孩的注意力一下子被吸引走了，鼓起嘴巴去吹那片叶子，吹出了口水。

“明明很可爱。”这句话仿佛有翅膀，从王俊凯嘴里不受控制地飞了出来。  
“明明是谁，你的学生吗？”王源回过头，叶子又被风带走了。  
“我说，王源明明很可爱。”  
“哦。”小孩坐去座位上若有所思，然后突然冒出了一句：“那王老师也很可爱。”  
“我哪里可爱了？”  
“因为你和我很像啊。”  
“我和你像？”王俊凯的笑容从眼睛里溢了出来，他伸手去捏小孩脸上肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥，说：“我和你不像，你那么胖。”

楼下传来王远的啼哭，唐兰“远远、远远”地哄他。王源脸上调皮的神采一下子消失了，变成些微的愣怔。王俊凯知道，家里唤王远“远远”，但叫王源从来都是“王源”。他转而用手去抚小孩眼底青色的一圈，笑：“熊猫似的。”  
王源坐的是转椅，王俊凯把他转过来对着自己。  
“熊猫都是团团、圆圆这样的名字，你那么像熊猫，叫你源源好不好？”  
小孩用手把自己的鼻子按成猪鼻，瓮声瓮气地说：“其实是猪。”  
王俊凯刮了一下小孩的鼻头。  
“那也是一只叫源源的猪。”

Chapter 9  
王俊凯一进门的时候就感觉到了气氛的异样。王源在厨房里洗碗，唐兰在旁边数落他：“钱拿去打游戏了是吧？把这些给我洗干净，钱不能白拿！”王俊凯走过去问怎么回事，唐兰说自己昨晚随手放了一百块钱在二楼客厅的桌上，今天早上起来就不见了。她等王源放学回来问是不是王源拿了，王源很快承认是自己拿去打游戏了。

王俊凯说王源一整天上学，哪有时间打游戏呢。他提议先给王源班主任打电话问问王源今天有没有迟到早退的情况，但是被唐兰一口驳回：“用不着问，他以前把家里的钱偷去给全班同学买雪糕，我现在哪还有脸给他班主任打电话？”王俊凯看向王源，小孩脸上是无动于衷的表情，他的手泡在水里，变得皱皱巴巴。王俊凯一步跨过去，把小孩的手从泡沫里捞出来，在水龙头下冲干净。然后他拉起王源准备走，唐兰拦住他：“王老师，我要让王源先把碗洗干净。”

“我是来给王源辅导的，现在是该我给他辅导的时间。您应该也不想浪费我的时间，或是浪费您付我的钱吧？”  
唐兰没有想到王俊凯的态度如此强硬。她感到尊严受到了冒犯，但是理论下去只会更加失态，最后还是让开。

王俊凯带着王源上楼。阳台门大开着，风肆无忌惮地刮进来。靠着栏杆的盆栽上有张薄薄的纸，王俊凯走过去，是一百块钱。红色的钱在绿色的盆栽上相当显眼，若是唐兰没有立刻笃定是王源拿了钱，若是唐兰稍微费心找一下，王源也不会受到平白的污蔑。他伸手，王源却先他一步把钱捡起，丢去了风里。王俊凯不知道风是哪个方向吹，所以也不知道那张红红的纸被风带去了哪里。王俊凯转身想往楼下走，他一定要跟唐兰说清楚。

“王老师。”小孩在身后叫他。

王俊凯的脚步被他低低的一声拉住了。他转过身走近王源，问：“不是你拿的，为什么要承认呢？”小孩垂着眼睛，不说话。王俊凯知道的，唐兰从一开始就认定是王源拿的，王源承不承认都是一样。即便自己现在走下去跟唐兰说又怎样，钱已经被吹走了，他没有证据。即便钱还在又怎样，唐兰也可以认为是他拿出自己的钱去帮王源洗刷。信任若是不存在，有没有证据，承不承认，都没差。

王俊凯捧起他的脸，让小孩的眼睛望向他。小孩脸上绷得紧紧的，王俊凯手抚上他的嘴角，拂开一个向上的弧度。王源勉强地咧了咧嘴巴，王俊凯两手的拇指轻轻按在他的两颗小白门牙上。  
“盖章的时候要笑，你答应我的，忘了吗？”  
小孩一下子笑了，天真无邪，人畜无伤。

“拿钱请全班同学吃雪糕的事情，也不是真的，对吗？”  
“是真的。”

王俊凯不知道自己那天出门的时候是怎样的心情。他没有跑，错过了公交。他木然地跟着人群等下一班，街上霓虹闪烁，熙熙攘攘。他望向没有声音的天幕，小孩干净的笑容浮上来，盖住星光。

王俊凯终于知道为什么刘年说自己带不动王源了。王源是一个让人无力的孩子。他以为自己已经可以让他笑了，到头来却发现自己从没有走近他。

Chapter 10  
王俊凯一夜无眠，早上起来刷牙，眼圈黑得吓人。他刷完牙以后感到了困倦，躺回床上醒来已是下午三点。王俊凯起床洗澡，拿了东西准备出门。刘年问他去哪，王俊凯答去家教。  
“可是现在还不到四点。”  
“我要去王源学校。”  
“什么？”  
“我要去等他放学。”  
“原来是这样。”刘年一下子笑了，“昨晚你回来的时候，我以为你以后都不想带王源。”

王源家附近的站点离王俊凯学校半个小时的公交，堵车四十五分钟。王源学校在他家前一站，王俊凯去的时候没有赶上堵车，坐了不到二十多分钟就下了。王源学校五点钟放学，快到五点的时候，门口围着的家长越来越多。此时王俊凯等的时间接近半个小时。他看着腕上即将走向五点的指针，心跳得越来越快。

 

他没有哥哥姐姐，没有弟弟妹妹，他可能过很久才有自己的小孩。所以他从来没有等过一个人放学。他从来不知道等一个人放学是这样的心情。

接近傍晚的温度炎热，门口的爸爸妈妈、爷爷奶奶对着教学楼那头翘首以盼，手上随便拿着什么东西扇风。悠长的铃声划破蝉鸣，王俊凯的心突然停止了喧嚣。小孩子一下子涌出来，王俊凯专注起精神，辨认自己要找的小孩。

门口的人群逐渐变得稀少，王俊凯看了一眼腕上的手表。时间接近五点半，他还是没有等到王源。刚刚门口走过那么多人，或许他和王源相遇的机会早已错过。或许小孩早已回家，此刻已经换上了洞洞鞋，在沙发上等他。王俊凯又看了一眼手表，或许他现在该走掉。约定补习的时间是五点半，他不可以迟到。

干燥的水泥路面延伸至高高的教学楼。小孩从高楼中走出来，走上干燥的水泥路面，低头踩着自己的影子。他看到王俊凯时有点吃惊，条件反射地喊了一声王老师。小孩的衣服上沾了粉笔灰，王俊凯突然想起来唐兰提过王源星期四负责班上的黑板报，所以会晚一点到家。方才内心的无数猜测瞬间让王俊凯觉得有点可笑，他勉强让声音没有波折，说：“你出来了，一起走吧。”

小孩在身后跟着他。王俊凯走了一段往后伸手，没有回头。小孩停了一下，胖乎乎的手有些犹豫地迎上去。小孩的手太小，没法把老师的手整个握住，只好圈住他的食指。

王俊凯牵着他，走到热闹的街市。他看向街边的冰柜，回头问小孩：“要吃雪糕吗，买根最贵的怎么样？”

小孩不肯松手，王俊凯只好单手去掏钱包。他接过老板递过来的雪糕，传给王源，又去接自己的那支。一大一小的手牵着一前一后，他们各自空出来的那只手，都拿着雪糕。

“王老师。”  
“嗯？”王俊凯回头看他，小孩的嘴角又涂了一抹巧克力的雪糕渍。  
“是真的。”  
“什么？”  
“我真的拿钱请全班同学吃了雪糕。可是我没有偷。”

王源班上有一个星期是不迟到周，迟到了就要给大家表演节目。王源总是做作业到很晚，那个星期有天早上起晚迟到了。他不想表演节目，拿自己的钱请全班吃了雪糕。唐兰晚上照顾王远，白天要上班，没有时间起来给他做早餐。家里曾经请过一个阿姨照顾王源，但是很快辞工了。王源之后就固定拿钱去外头吃早餐。他早上没有吃饭的心情，早餐钱全存了下来。他请全班吃的雪糕是很贵的那种，有关他是小土豪的说法就传开了。王源班主任有点不放心，给唐兰去了电话。正巧家里那时候丢了钱，唐兰一下子认定是王源偷的。

“家里丢的钱是不是被你发现之后又扔掉了？”  
“不是。”  
“那是？”  
小孩停了一下，说：“是远远。”

王源那天回家看到王远手上全是花花绿绿的碎片，他把桌上的钱当成了可以玩的东西。阿姨在二楼打扫，父母还没有回家，王源把碎片收起来冲进了马桶。不久以后唐兰回来，质问王源是不是拿了钱，王源没说话。

王俊凯说不出话来，虽然他想说的有很多。比如以后不要不吃早餐，比如被误会了也不要不说话，比如不说话也可以但是一定要对我说知道吗。

最后他把手从小孩的手里抽出来，伸到他面前，手掌正对着他。  
“来照照这面镜子，看你吃得脏不脏。”  
小孩吐了吐舌头，拨开王俊凯的手掌，然后对着他的脸伸出自己的手掌。  
“王老师还不是一样！”  
王俊凯对着他胖乎乎地掌心煞有介事地照了照，耍赖说：“源源的手太小，老师的脸太大，照不到。”

两人都哈哈大笑起来。王俊凯继续往前走，他重又往后伸出手，小孩的手很有默契地迎上。

“王老师为什么来我学校？”  
“等你放学。”  
“王老师为什么来等我放学呢？”  
这个问题王俊凯是真的没有想过，他略微愣了一下，说：“你妈妈付了我钱啊。”  
“那你每天都会来等我放学，对吗？”  
“对。”

阳光很好，雪糕没有吃进嘴里之前被晒化。一大一小的影子在地上，被夕阳拉得老长老长。

Chapter 11  
两人进家门前互相擦了嘴巴确保放学后吃雪糕的事情不会被抓包。擦完以后，又有模有样地用各自的手掌照了照。王俊凯蹲下身体，把自己的脸凑到王源肉乎乎的手掌前时，不觉在心里笑了。他竟并不觉得自己幼稚。王源于他似乎就是一面镜子，照出了他孩童的灵魂。

王俊凯在补课休息的间隙问王源早上为什么没有吃早餐的心情，王源说因为早上出门的时候总是天黑黑的，胃也没有睡醒的样子。  
“大概是你的胃和你一样喜欢熬夜吧。”  
小孩又被逗笑了，眼睛弯弯地反驳：“怎么会，它都没有作业！”

王俊凯晚上回宿舍跟前一晚的画风完全不一样。刘年问他是捡到宝了还是怎样，王俊凯回答因为到家前偷吃了雪糕。刘年笑他：“谁能想到男神一般的王俊凯，竟然越来越像个小孩？”王俊凯无暇跟他开玩笑，转头走，刘年问他去干嘛。  
“洗澡，睡觉。”  
“这么早？”   
“明天要起早。”

王俊凯起早是为了给王源送早餐。王源早上刚出小区门，看到手里拿着蛋饼和牛奶的王俊凯时，不觉擦了擦眼睛。王俊凯走过去揉了揉他的脑袋，“没睡醒吗？”然后他半蹲下去，跟王源的胃打招呼：“源源的胃也没睡醒吗？”王源跳起来去夺王俊凯手里的东西：“睡醒了，睡醒了，而且饿了！”

王源拿着蛋饼，王俊凯抱着牛奶跟在小孩身后。小孩吃蛋饼的样子像啃草皮的兔子，他啃了一会儿，向王俊凯伸手。王俊凯把牛奶递给他，看小孩喝了一大口，唇边留下一圈牛奶髭。去学校的路程不长，天边越来越亮。王俊凯一路跑回学校，早晨的太阳在前方。王俊凯看着那橘红色的一圈，想起王源在校门口跟自己招手说再见的时候，光照在他身上。而他和他的影子淡淡的，投在白色水泥地上。

白色水泥地上的影子重重叠叠，因为人群的走动时而密集，时而稀疏。傍晚的影子比早晨的更暗，也更长。王俊凯脚边有块石头，他的影子旁边也多了一点。他正思索着要不要把那块石头踢掉，就听到了教学楼方向的铃声。这一次王俊凯没等多久，背着书包的小孩从跟着人群走出来，眼睛在看到眼前人的刹那被迅速点亮。王俊凯没有准备，小孩跳到他身上时，他晃了两晃才将他抱稳。

“王源，他是你哥哥吗？”  
王俊凯循着声音去看，是一个白白胖胖的小男孩。王源转过脸去，“不是，他是我的老师，我的王老师！”小孩清亮的声音喊出“王老师”时，脸上闪过非常骄傲的神色。  
“王老师好帅啊！王老师你可以抱我吗？”  
“不行！”小孩迅速代替他的王老师做了回答，抓在王俊凯身上的手又紧了些。

“灯泡，不许没有礼貌！”   
王俊凯听到白胖小男孩的妈妈喊出这个名字时，差点以为自己听错了。王源似乎已经预料到第一次听到这个名字时会产生的效果，朝王俊凯眨了眨眼睛。白胖小男孩被妈妈牵走以后，王源给王俊凯介绍，说那是他同学，叫邓灯泡。

“王老师，你知道他为什么叫邓灯泡吗？”  
“他大哥叫邓光辉，二哥叫邓光明，到他这里就变成了邓灯泡。他爸妈说他们的名字都特别亮。”  
王俊凯没忍住，笑得露出了虎牙。

王俊凯笑的时候身体有些摇晃，小孩此时还挂在他身上，他抱不住，就把他放到地上。小孩黏黏糊糊的还有些不愿意，王俊凯却已经往前走了。他一只手惯性地往后伸，小孩立刻跑上去，牵起他的手指。

“王老师，如果我们家跟邓灯泡他们家一样有三个男孩子，我的意思是如果我还有一个小弟弟，我一定会给他取一个好听的名字。”  
“你想给他取什么名字？”  
“王愿，愿望的愿。”  
“那你一定‘愿愿、愿愿’地叫他，还带方言腔。”  
小孩又被他逗笑了，像是在街市的地面上撒下一颗颗薄荷糖。

一大一小的身影走着，有一搭没一搭地说着话。他们不说话的时候，空气很有默契地美好着，一如天边的夕阳。

他们走了一段，小孩突然停住了，王俊凯有些困惑地回头看他。  
“王老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以叫你王俊凯吗？”

王俊凯说不可以，因为他现在是王源的老师，让王源叫他王俊凯就好像他们是同学一样。

“可是我觉得王老师没有比我大，我也没有比王老师小。”  
“你就是想说我们差不多大是吧？”  
“啊，被你发现了。”

王俊凯牵着王源继续往前。他心里还在想小孩刚刚的话。或许王源没错，他们两个差不多大，他没有比他大，他也没有比他小。跟王源在一起，王俊凯越来越像个小孩，或其实王源根本就是个大人。又或许这跟年龄无关，他们在同一个频道，能接收到同样的信号。

一大一小的身影继续走着，有一搭没一搭地说着话。小孩笑点很低，总是因为王俊凯的一句话笑得眼睛弯弯。于是他们走过的街市，撒下一路的薄荷糖。

Chapter 12  
这之后，王俊凯的时间拼图中，每一天或许有无数不同的碎片，但是其中最重要的两片永远是给王源送早餐的时间，还有等王源放学的时间。

王俊凯每天早上5：30起床，花10分钟洗漱，5:40从宿舍出发。从宿舍走到校门口的公交站5分钟，那时候不堵车，到王源家最近的公交站只要30分钟。下车以后在对面街口的早餐店花5分钟买一个蛋饼和一杯热牛奶。买完以后在街口等10分钟，那时候大约6:30，背着书包的小孩会从青石板的小巷走出来。

王源每天6：15起床，花10分钟洗漱收拾，6点25出门。从家里到街口那条青石板的小巷，他背着书包走5分钟。那时候大约6:30，王俊凯拿着蛋饼和牛奶在等他。

从街口走到王源学校的那条街市10分钟。王源边啃蛋饼边走，王俊凯抱着牛奶在后面跟着。等小孩伸手把牛奶递过去，看小孩满足地喝一大口，唇边留下一圈牛奶髭。

他们在校门口分开。王源从校门口走到教室5分钟，等他把东西都放好，真正坐定的时候，离7点的晨读课还有10分钟。他从那个时候就开始盼望傍晚放学的铃声了。

王俊凯下午4:00从宿舍出发，走到校门口的公交站5分钟。下午堵车，到王源学校要40分钟。下车走几步就是校门口，他在一群家长中等上十多分钟会等到5点的铃声。再过5分钟，他要等的那个小孩会背着书包从一群小孩中走出来。

王源以前总是等下课铃打了以后才开始收拾书包，但是之后就总是在下课铃响之前就收拾好要带的东西。从教学楼走到校门口5分钟，一群家长中他总能一眼看到等他放学的王老师。

王俊凯等小孩走到面前了，总是自己先往前走，手伸向后。小孩小步跑上去，胖乎乎的手牵紧他的手指。他们走过热闹的街市，走过寂寥的小巷，15分钟的路总是能被他们走得更长。如果不是要在5:30之前到家，他们能走得更长。

那时候傍晚的太阳在天上总是很亮，一大一小的影子在地上，被拉得老长老长。

Chapter 13  
时间走得浑然无觉，若不是毕业证上明晃晃的日期，王俊凯都没有意识到转眼已到了六月底。时间的拼图早已覆盖了六一、端午，甚至夏至，而王俊凯竟然都没有发现。他对时间的概念好像变得模糊了，每天都可以粗略划分成见得到王源的时间和见不到王源的时间。

王俊凯搬出了宿舍，和刘年在校内合租了一套旧公寓。王源也到了期末，唐兰对他的学习抓得更紧了。然而因为公司的事情，她真正能过问王源学习的时候并不多。六月下旬的时候公司出了些问题，王恕和唐兰整日早出晚归，王远也被送去了奶奶家。王源每周六要去上全天的辅导班，辅导班很远，平常都是王恕自己在接送。但是现在王恕不着家，唐兰也不放心随便找个司机接送，就把辅导班取消了。王俊凯知道以后，主动提出周六来给王源补习。唐兰想给他算工资，被王俊凯婉拒了。由于这是王俊凯的志愿工作，他有更多的权力来安排补习的内容。因此对于王源来说，周六白天的补习跟工作日晚上的补习比起来，要轻松很多。

王源的学校在践行素质教育方面做得不错，认认真真地给学生安排了书法课、美术课和音乐课。王俊凯周六就主要监督王源完成这三门课的作业。这听起来是一个相当容易的任务，但是王源总是让王俊凯头疼。比如小孩写书法的时候从不老老实实写字，墨汁能弄得手心手背到处都是。王俊凯去给他擦，他还要往王俊凯手上蹭。王俊凯勉强把王源手上的墨汁处理好以后去卫生间洗手，一回来就看到小孩在写字的纸上画了个乱七八糟的图案。

“王老师你看，像不像你？”  
“可这不是只螃蟹吗？”  
“我觉得王老师就像只螃蟹。”  
王俊凯从他手里顺过毛笔，在纸上涂了几笔。  
“源源你看，像不像你？”  
“可这不是只汤圆吗？”  
“我觉得源源就像只汤圆。”  
“我哪里像汤圆了？”  
“我又哪里像螃蟹了？”

他们的争论从来都是不了了之。最后王俊凯总是会摸摸小孩的头，将他的注意力重新转回到作业上。王源做美术作业的时候从来不会让王俊凯操心，他一心一意地在纸上画。王俊凯没什么美术天赋，帮不上忙，就坐在一旁看。他看的时候总是带着滤镜，觉得王源画什么都好看，画什么都有趣。但是王源练习音乐课作业的时候，王俊凯就没办法给耳朵加滤镜了。王源练的是长笛，他自己在音乐课上胡乱选的乐器，练习的时候也是乱吹一气。王俊凯一听到他吹出的声音就想捂耳朵，这时候就只能找个远点的地方默默等小孩吹完。有一次王俊凯站在楼梯的栏杆处，看到了大厅的钢琴。他下楼，把琴罩揭开，抬头朝楼上看。小孩意识到王老师下楼以后，扔掉长笛站在了栏杆边上。王俊凯叫他的名字，小孩站了一会儿，跑下楼去了。

小孩坐在琴凳上，随手弹起一首乐曲。他许久没弹了，刚开始有些生疏，之后就越来越顺畅。小孩手心手背有肉，十指却是瘦削、分明、修长的。他坐在那里安静弹琴的时候，跟周围豪华却没有品味的背景极其不搭。王源身上有一种说不出的贵气，仿佛来自最古老高贵的家庭。

小孩一曲弹完，问：“王老师，你会弹吉他吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那我想你以后会弹吉他。”  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得钢琴和吉他一起弹的时候很好听。”  
“你听过？”  
“还没有，以后你会弹吉他的时候我弹钢琴，我们可以一起听好不好听。”

王俊凯停了一下，他在想王源说的以后或许永远没有办法实现，但他还是说：“好啊。”

Chapter 14  
如今王恕和唐兰不怎么回来吃晚饭，阿姨不和他们一起吃，所以桌上经常就是王俊凯和王源两人。小孩嘴巴刁，不喜欢的菜都往王俊凯碗里放，还一定要盯着王俊凯吃完。王俊凯问他有没有背过己所不欲勿施于人，小孩说他只背过不许浪费粮食。

王源的口味和其他小孩子没什么差别，还是喜欢吃汉堡、披萨之类的东西。他家附近有家快餐店，披萨很有名。小孩嚷嚷了好几次，王俊凯耳根子软，答应星期六中午带他出去吃。小孩一下子伸出手，跟王俊凯拉勾上吊一百年不许变。但是小孩根本等不到星期六，有一天提前跟阿姨说不用做晚饭了。他是先斩后奏，王俊凯牵着他进门之后才知道。小孩做出可怜兮兮的表情，王俊凯无奈，又牵着他出门吃饭了。

他们点的双人套餐，披萨要等，先上的鱿鱼圈和水果沙拉。王源一个劲儿地吃鱿鱼圈，把水果沙拉冷落在旁边。王俊凯叫停：“一人一半，剩下的都是我的了。”小孩哪里会听，又伸手去拿。王俊凯作势要打他手，小孩立马缩回去了。  
“王老师，我要吃水果！”  
“自己拿。”  
“我够不着！”  
王俊凯叉了一块菠萝，等抬起头，装鱿鱼圈的盘子都空了。而小孩的嘴巴鼓鼓的，两只小胖手一边还拿了一个。

王俊凯丢掉叉子就去抢，王源非常敏捷地避开。一大一小两个人隔着桌子，为了两个鱿鱼圈争抢得手舞足蹈，引来整间店的侧目。最后还是王俊凯占了上风，他一手拿着两个鱿鱼圈，朝小孩得意地扯了扯嘴角。小孩懊恼地抓了抓头发，他头上的呆毛翘得更厉害了，王俊凯不觉笑了。王源突然倾身上来，转眼就将王俊凯手上的鱿鱼圈咬进了嘴里。他咬得太急，牙齿磕到了王俊凯的手指。小孩明目张胆地吃完，依样扯了扯嘴角。王老师无可奈何而又气急败坏的样子有点好玩，王源哈哈大笑起来。王俊凯重新捡起那块菠萝，堵住了小孩的嘴巴。

两人吃完饭往家走，经过街市的时候小孩叫住了王俊凯，他眨着眼睛问：“王老师，要吃雪糕吗，买根最贵的怎么样？”两人咬着雪糕往前，小孩突然停下来，他两颊鼓鼓的，嘴角有调皮的雪糕渍。  
“王老师，我把我六年级的零花钱都用完了你知道吗？”

等到了星期六午饭时间，小孩丢下笔就拉着王俊凯往外走。王俊凯问他干嘛。  
“吃饭啊！”  
“吃什么饭？”  
“你不是跟我拉过勾？”  
“可是……”  
“你跟我拉过勾的！”

王俊凯不肯再带他去吃快餐，两人谈判了好久，终于找了个折衷的办法——去吃寿司。他们去的那家寿司店桌上有一个盒子，盒子里面有许多长方形的折纸。王俊凯看了老半天也不知道那些折纸是用来干什么的，小孩拿起来一张，展开，是一个纸盒子。“这个用来装纸巾的。”小孩说着拆开一张，又折了回去。王俊凯也去试，越折越云里雾里。小孩看不下去，凑过去帮忙。他毛茸茸的脑袋抵在王俊凯下巴上，痒痒的。

寿司店的墙上有一块留言板，小孩蹦蹦跳跳过去拿起旁边小桌上的笔和便利贴。他写完把便利贴贴上去，又蹦蹦跳跳回来。王俊凯问小孩写的什么，小孩不答，只说：“王老师，等到九月份的时候你能再带我来这家寿司店吗？”王俊凯想起小孩说以后一起弹钢琴和吉他的事，只是这一次他没办法再说好。寿司端了上来，王俊凯揉了揉小孩的脑袋，说：“吃吧。”

吃完以后回家，经过街市的时候，小孩再一次叫住王俊凯。他仍旧眨着眼睛问：“王老师，要吃雪糕吗，买根最贵的怎么样？”   
“你不是把你六年级的零花钱都用完了吗？”  
“所以我今天要把我初一的零花钱都用完了！”

Chapter 15  
王俊凯看着面前这个五年级的小学生，他多想陪他到六年级，陪他到初一，陪他到后面的每一个年级。可是，他现在连陪到九月份都不能够。

第二天是星期天，王俊凯窝在宿舍。他之前教过的一个学生家长打电话过来，说孩子中考考得不错，现在想提前准备高一的实验班，问他有没有时间去辅导。王俊凯之前给那个学生做的是全科辅导，上午语数外，下午文科综合。本来他在时间上是没有问题的，毕竟他只要在5:30之前赶去王源家就行。但是现在他早上要去给他送早餐，下午还要提前出发去等他放学，时间太紧张。不过其实如果王俊凯想，时间还是可以安排的，但他不想去见王源的时候太过匆忙。

王俊凯问刘年，刘年的时间没有问题，但是他不明白为什么王俊凯的时间有问题。王俊凯跟他说了原因，刘年半天才开口。  
“所以你早上和下午那么早出门都是因为王源？”  
“嗯。”  
“星期六出门也是因为他？”  
“嗯。”  
“唐兰真该把阿姨的工资也发给你。”

唐兰哪里会把他们家阿姨的工资发给王俊凯，除了知道王俊凯周六会来家里之外，她对其他的都不知情。或许是意识到自己最近疏忽了王源，唐兰星期一给他班主任打了电话。班主任在那头说王源最近进步很大，跟同学相处也活泼了不少。  
“你们家请的王老师是个很好的老师呢。”  
“您知道我们家请的老师姓王？”  
“嗯，前几天有张试卷是他签的字。”

唐兰挂了电话以后心里有些不是滋味。她这阵子忙，顾不上过问王源的学习，王俊凯作为他的辅导老师，给试卷签字无可厚非。可是不知道为什么，她心里还是有点介意。她在晚饭时分赶了回去，桌上提了自己今天给王源班主任打电话的事情。  
“班主任说王源进步很大，真是要感谢王老师你呢。”  
王俊凯说是王源自己聪明。  
“聪明什么，我看他不懂事才是。他前几天一张卷子是不是还找王老师签字了，这种该我们家长做的事情，怎么好麻烦王老师？”  
王俊凯说应该的。  
“王老师真的太尽职尽责了，但是我们也不好意思一直麻烦你。到九月份你去上海，我们怕是再也找不到这么负责任的老师。”

唐兰的话一下子提醒了王俊凯他九月份会离开的事实。等到了九月份，不对，准确地说是八月底，他就要离开。F大九月初开学，九月份的时候他就已经在上海。F大是他的理想，是支持他走过考研复习最艰难时候的光亮。考上F大，是2015年发生的最美好的事情。但是这种美好，却在要和王源分别的事实面前变得黯然失色了。

晚饭后王源学习不在状态，眉头皱得很紧。王俊凯以为是唐兰回来对他造成了影响。他伸手将小孩的眉头抚平，又给他按了一下太阳穴。但小孩一直恹恹的，连王俊凯的话也不接。王俊凯九点半的时候才勉强让王源把任务完成，此时距离他该回去的时间已经过了一个小时。王俊凯已经错过了公交，只能打的回去。

第二天他出门前被刘年叫住，说是他给要上高一的那个学生做了套卷子，但是他不知道学生以前的水平，没有比较，所以想请王俊凯帮忙看看。王俊凯接过卷子，他也不想再返回房间放下，就直接塞进了书包。

他给王源补习的时候去书包里掏资料，卷子被带到了地上。小孩蹲下去捡起来递给他，王俊凯说谢谢。小孩只是坐到椅子上，背过身去。他的状态比前一天更糟糕，脸色也很差，嘴角一直耷拉着。王俊凯把他的嘴角拨成向上的弧度，但是这一次小孩连一个敷衍的咧嘴都不肯给。王俊凯开玩笑说他不乖。小孩突然生了很大的气，气得说话都在发抖。  
“我不乖，我一点也不乖！你其他的学生乖，你教他们去，我不要你了！”

这是王俊凯第一次看到王源发小孩子脾气。他试图去牵小孩的手，但是小孩不准他牵。王俊凯叹了口气，说：“我哪里有其他的学生？”小孩却更气了，他抓起王俊凯的书包，胡乱把里面的东西往外扯，边扯边喊：“还没有！还没有！”  
王俊凯按住他的手，小孩奋力挣扎。  
“那不是我的学生。”  
小孩不动了，王俊凯看着他把话说完。  
“以前是，现在不是了。现在是刘老师的学生，试卷也是帮刘老师看的。”

这个回答小孩是满意的，但是他刚刚闹得厉害，如今也不好意思一下子缓下态度，就还是试图把自己的手从王俊凯手里抽出来。王俊凯没阻止，很快放开了。小孩重又坐去椅子上，背对着他。

王俊凯走过去，手放在他头上，拇指碰到发旋。

“我没有其他的学生，只有你一个，以后也是。”

Chapter 16  
那天晚上后来的时间，小孩乖了很多。做题的时候非常配合，精神状态也不似前一天，只是速度非常慢。王俊凯被他的速度连累，到十点多才回去。

他回来的时候有些疲惫，坐在客厅不动。刘年笑他：“你已经早去了，现在还晚回。”王俊凯还在缓神，也就没有回答。刘年兀自说下去：“唐兰真该给你加工资，她大概不知道你一个小时多贵吧。”王俊凯勉强站起来去浴室往脸上浇了些冷水，没擦就走了出来。刘年看着他狼狈的样子，叹了口气：“你为了王源啊……”

此后接连几天王俊凯一天比一天晚，刘年说再这样下去王俊凯的工资就只够付打车的费用了。王俊凯听不进刘年的揶揄，他在想为什么王源会这样。他起先以为小孩还在生气，但是小孩每次跟他说话的时候都是眉眼弯弯，根本没有生气的样子。他又猜想是因为到了期末进入了学习倦怠期，但是小孩无论是读课文、算题还是写作文，都是一副神采奕奕、精力充沛的样子。他就是慢，读的时候慢、算的时候慢，写的时候慢。王俊凯想不通，他试图去问，小孩却说：“我这是正常速度。”

除了无奈以外，王俊凯更多的是无力。他以为小孩已经足够信赖他，足够喜欢他，到头来却发现自己连让他在规定的时间内做完作业都不能够。王俊凯唯一庆幸的是唐兰不在家，不然她要是知道情况是这样，自己怕是要被解雇。

那天已经接近零点了，小孩都快打瞌睡了，却还是慢慢地写字。王俊凯把本子和笔从他手里拿开，说不写了。  
“可是这个明天要交的。”  
“我写张纸条，你明天带给班主任。”

然后他去浴室拧了块毛巾给王源擦脸。毛巾拂过小孩的眉毛，王俊凯问：“为什么总是这么慢呢？”小孩还是迷迷糊糊的，不说话。  
“再这样下去，你妈妈怕是不会再让我教你。”  
“我有时候在想不让我教也好，毕竟我连让你好好做作业都不能够。”

王俊凯把毛巾放回浴室返回来。他让小孩早点洗洗睡，“我先走了。”王俊凯迈出一步就迈不动了，他的衣角被小孩拉住了。  
“王老师。”  
王俊凯回头，听到小孩说：“明天给班主任的纸条，你忘记写了。”  
王俊凯恍然大悟般笑笑，他去桌前把纸条写好递给王源。王源一只手接过放回桌上，另一只手还攥着王俊凯的衣角。  
“我想起来我还有一道题不会，王老师能教教我吗？”  
“太晚了，等明天。”  
“我的转笔刀坏了，王老师能帮我削一下铅笔吗？”  
“很晚了。”  
“很快的！”

王俊凯偏头看墙上的挂钟，指针划过了十二点。  
“我要回去了，你该睡觉了。”  
“王老师。”  
小孩低着头，手卷着王俊凯的衣角。  
王俊凯重重叹气。  
“理由是什么呢，做作业的时候拖延，这个时候还要拖延的理由到底是什么呢？”

小孩抬起头，只是看着王俊凯不说话。  
王俊凯转身迈开步子，他的衣角一点点从小孩手里挣掉。

“因为，因为想和王老师呆久一点，每一天都比前一天更久一点。”

从王俊凯来给他补习开始，他从来没有想过王俊凯会有离开的那天。他还是天真，想象不到王老师的生活除了教他以外还有其他的事情。若不是那天在饭桌上听到唐兰说王老师九月份会离开去上海，他会以为王老师能跟他一直呆在一起，走过很多很多个夏天。那天看到不是自己的试卷从王老师书包里掉出来，他突然发现，王老师不仅会离开，还有其他的学生。那一刻他意识到，王老师的生活里除了教他，还有很多很多其他的事情。

王俊凯重新转过身。小孩站在不远处，灯光照进他眼里，像是星星。他走近他，蹲下身体，捧起小孩的脸，说：“今天我等你睡着了再走好不好？”

Chapter 17  
王源之后没再拖延时间。他知道那样不是办法，王老师会担心他不够觉睡，而他担心王老师真的会被解雇。至于王老师在九月份会离开的事实，他决定暂时抛诸脑后。而且他有一种感觉，王老师即便离开也不会走很远，他总能等到他回来。

期末在两天之后，考试结束那天是七月的第二个星期六，王俊凯去等他放学。这一次每个班级是列队走出的，班主任在前面带队。最先出来的是一年级的小孩子，王源是五年级，所以王俊凯等了好一会儿。小孩先看到他，大声喊：“王老师！”邓灯泡也看到了，跟着喊：“王老师！王老师！王老师！”王俊凯有一种自己的学生是邓灯泡的错觉。  
“邓灯泡，别人的王老师你喊什么？”  
“又不是你姚欣怡的老师，我为什么不能喊？王老师！王老师！”  
两人这样一吵，全班学生都开始朝王俊凯这边看。

队伍走到了门口，王源跑过来牵住王俊凯的手。王俊凯摸着小孩的头，对他班主任微微点头。  
“王老师对吗，我是王源班主任，您好。王源最近进步很大，您肯定在他身上费了不少心。”  
王俊凯不好意思地笑笑。  
“您是来接王源的吗？”  
“嗯，是的。”  
“我看您来接他放学不止一次了，难怪王源这么喜欢王老师。”

王源跟老师同学说过再见，牵紧王俊凯的手走了。期末结束让人放松，小孩语气活泼了不少。  
“再过两个月，我就是六年级的学生了。”  
“可你已经把六年级的零花钱用完了，到时候怎么办？”  
小孩松开王俊凯的手，蹦蹦跳跳跑向街边的冰柜。他边跑边喊：“所以我今天要让王老师把我六年级的雪糕都买完！”

王源的书桌上摆了高高的一摞，他前几天把学校里的东西陆陆续续搬回来了。几本书中间露出了一角红色，王俊凯轻轻抽出，是王源在学校图书馆的借阅证。王俊凯打开，上面写着小孩的名字、班级、学号、出生日期。班级那一栏写的是三年级，借阅证估计是那个时候办的。页面上方贴着一张登记照，盖了钢印。王俊凯看着上面的小孩，只觉得可爱，同时又觉得有些不同。他看了好久，也看不出哪里不同。最后恍然大悟，登记证上的小孩是全身照，而不是一般登记照上只有个头像。小孩比现在更胖一点，不知道是不是穿了学士服的缘故。他头戴学士帽，表情有些严肃，但是两颊更为有肉，因而还是可爱。两只耳朵很大，也是肉乎乎的。

王俊凯回头去看在他身边的小孩，小孩正低头看书。王俊凯把登记照小心从借阅证上拿下来，放进了口袋。他还是有些做贼心虚，所以当小孩叫他，他有一瞬间的愣怔。小孩问王老师发什么呆，王俊凯捏上他软乎乎的耳朵：“在想源源的耳朵。”  
“王老师想我的耳朵干嘛？”  
“在想它为什么那么多肉。”

Chapter 18  
王源的暑假休息了一个星期天，星期一又照常去学校了，唐兰在开学伊始就给他报了学校的暑期补习班。王源依旧上学放学，王俊凯的时间拼图中，给王源送早餐和等他放学的这两块碎片仍旧在原来的位置。转眼过了一个多星期。大暑那天王俊凯看着日历，想着很快就要到立秋，很快就要到处暑，很快就要到开学。他和王源甚至不能一起呆到白露，更谈不上秋分。

这期间王源家公司的事情渐渐有了好转，王恕和唐兰有时候能赶上回家吃晚饭。大暑第二天是星期五，王恕和唐兰在公司结束得早。他们开车经过王源学校，唐兰想顺带去接王源放学。学校周边不好停车，所以王恕先回去。唐兰刚下车就隐约听到了铃声，她往校门口走。王源踏出校门口的一刹那眼睛亮了，脸上有了不一样的神采。唐兰以为他看到了自己，正准备出声喊他，就见王源跳到了一个人身上。傍晚的太阳有些晃眼，唐兰定了定神，看到王俊凯抱着王源，给他擦额角眉心的汗。唐兰吸了一口气，决定上前。手机在包里振动起来，唐兰接起，是王源的奶奶。老人家在电话里的语气特别焦急，周围熙熙攘攘的，唐兰去了一旁僻静的地方。她挂了电话，王俊凯牵着王源已经走远了。她盯着两人的背影看了一会儿，跑去街口拦车。

王远生病了，已经烧了一天，她要立马赶去王源奶奶家。她在车上给王源班主任打电话，问起王源期末的情况。  
“王源这次考了班级前十，进步了好几十名呢。他上五年级以来还是第一次，我想你们请的王老师功不可没。”  
唐兰想借着话头问一下王俊凯，她还没开口，班主任自己提了起来。  
“王老师每天还来接王源放学，我看见过好几次，班上的学生有些都认得他了。您真是请了个负责任的好老师。”

王俊凯和王源到家的时候王恕正准备去游泳，他说唐兰去了奶奶家，阿姨请假了，他晚点回来给他们带披萨。王恕出去一个小时回来了，披萨是王源爱吃的那家店买的。王俊凯庆幸没有鱿鱼圈，不然小孩估计又要把他的那份吃光。王恕游泳时耳朵灌了些水，在饭桌上不自觉摇头。  
王源啃着披萨问：“爸爸，你脑子进水没？”  
王俊凯差点没把嘴里的东西笑出来。小孩说话的时候带了方言腔，声音非常可爱。王俊凯努力憋笑，王恕却似乎没有察觉到小孩问话里的语病，说：“进水了。”

王俊凯在心里笑完，抬头看向对面的小孩。小孩好像跟之前不一样了，对家人没有那么冰冷了，饭桌上的气氛都变得和谐。

王恕吃完不久又出去了，走时说自己晚上九点回来。王俊凯八点半结束，他不放心王源一个人，等到了九点。王恕还是没回，他让王源打电话去问，王恕说他晚上不回了，让他早点洗洗睡。王俊凯自己打过去，说王源一个人在家不太好，还是请他回来。王恕在牌桌上正忙，语速很快。“王源不是第一次一个人在家，不要紧的。”

王俊凯挂了电话，他问王源会不会怕，王源说不怕。王俊凯已经迈出了铁门，他回头，小孩子在阳台上看他。王俊凯很快跑了回去，他上楼时木制的楼梯被踏得很响。小孩站在楼梯口，一下子扑进他的怀里。  
“跟我回学校吧。”

王俊凯让王源去收拾东西，他自己又给王恕打电话，问能不能带王源回学校。王恕说没问题，“谢谢王老师。”

去学校的公交还有最后一班。王俊凯拉着王源往前跑，夜晚街上的霓虹被他们甩在身后。公交车上只有零星的人，两人倒在座位上顺气。王源不一会儿趴在车窗上看窗外的光点，嘴里轻声感叹：“坐公交的感觉真好。”王俊凯看着小孩，说：“是啊，真好。”

公交一站一站往前，穿过街市、人群，等了一个个红灯，等到了一个个绿灯。他们的影子映在窗上，融进夏夜的晚风里面。

Chapter 19  
校园里灯火通明，通往王俊凯宿舍的一路很亮，连地上的松果也能看清。小孩玩心很大，走几步就要去踩一个。

“王老师你就住这里吗？”  
“嗯，走到尽头的那栋就是。”  
“我们要上很高的楼梯吗？”  
“不用，就在二楼。”  
“那我站在楼下喊你你能听到吗？”  
“能的。”

小孩一下子松开了手，他往后跑了一段，鼓足气喊：“王老师——”  
王俊凯一下子笑了，身体稍向前倾，仿佛是从楼上的窗户探出头来。  
“源源上来，小心楼梯。”  
小孩满意了，欢快地跑向前面的人，小脚把路上的松果踩得嘎嘣响。王俊凯伸出手，小孩一下子跳到他身上。

王源从王俊凯身后探出头叫“刘老师”的时候，刘年受到的惊讶不小。王俊凯给他说了情况，刘年感叹王恕心真大。

王俊凯在浴室试好了水温，叫王源自己进去洗澡。小孩出来的时候穿着小熊睡衣，头发湿漉漉的耷在头上，看起来乖极了。王俊凯扯过毛巾替他擦头发，又拿吹风机吹干。睡觉的时候小孩往王俊凯怀里缩，王俊凯拍了一下他的背，叫他好好睡。小孩不满地撅了撅嘴巴，乖乖睡去了旁边。

王俊凯睡着没多久就被小孩的声音吵醒。厨房灯亮着，王俊凯过去，看到小孩手里拿着杯子，一脸惊恐。  
“王老师，蟑螂！”

王俊凯喂小孩喝完了水，哄他去睡。王源说什么都不肯，非拉着王俊凯一起灭蟑螂。王俊凯大半夜地被一个小孩逼着找蟑螂，简直哭笑不得。厨房若是有鸡和狗，准被他们弄得鸡飞狗跳。然而厨房只有一只耗了他们一个小时的蟑螂，王俊凯最后灭掉罪魁祸首时，已经筋疲力尽。小孩子精神劲儿十足，王俊凯硬把他抱去睡了。

小孩到了床上又往王俊凯怀里缩。王俊凯已经快睡着了，他的手不自觉地环上小孩，迷迷糊糊地说：“睡吧。”

王俊凯第二天起早给王源做早饭，刘年叼着牙刷说王俊凯真是鞠躬尽瘁。等他走到门口，看清王俊凯锅里的东西时，一下子不笑了。

“这是，蛋饼？”  
“嗯。”  
“给王源的？”  
“嗯。”  
“王源不吃蛋饼。”  
“王源吃的。”  
“我说了，王源不吃蛋饼。”

他家里以前请来专门照顾王源的阿姨，每天早上给王源做的是蛋饼。王源不喜欢吃，但是从来不说，只是把蛋饼扔掉。有一次阿姨在垃圾桶里看到自己做的蛋饼，愤而辞职。那个时候刘年还在教王源。唐兰因为那件事情勃然大怒，阴霾在他们家饭桌上笼罩了好几天，刘年吃饭都不是滋味。

王俊凯怎么会想到王源不吃蛋饼呢，他给他买蛋饼都快两个月了。两个月，差不多是二分之一个学期了。蛋饼在锅里发出糊味，王俊凯一下子关掉火，把东西铲出来。他弄得手忙脚乱，油溅到手上引起刺痛。

刘年叹口气准备接着去浴室，他刚一回头，就立马退后了几步。  
“王源……”  
王俊凯看向小孩，他站在卧室门口，头发乱糟糟的，看不出已经站了多久，自己和刘年的话又听去了多少。

小孩揉了揉眼睛，说：“王老师，刘老师早。”  
王俊凯和刘年都没说话，王源朝他们走来，一直走到王俊凯身边。盘子旁边没有筷子，小孩直接用手。蛋饼还烫，小孩疼得哎哟一声。王俊凯一下子握住他的手指小心吹着，刘年手上还拿着牙膏，凑过来往小孩手上挤。王俊凯问他干嘛。“挤牙膏啊！”王俊凯不让他挤，刘年一下子提高了声音：“牙膏治烫伤的！”

小孩被两人剑拔弩张的阵势弄得哈哈大笑，两人被小孩笑得均是一愣。最后还是王俊凯先开口：“我和刘老师刚刚说的话，你都听到了？”  
“听到了。”  
王俊凯松开王源的手，他把盘子放去一边，说：“我去给你热牛奶。”冰箱在客厅，王俊凯走去门外。

刘年把牙膏在王源手指上抹匀，他问王源：“你不喜欢吃蛋饼的对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“王老师每天早上给你买的早餐都是蛋饼？”  
“还有牛奶。”  
“为什么不告诉王老师你不吃蛋饼呢？”  
“我吃的。”  
“你为什么要吃呢，你明明不喜欢。”  
“因为那是王老师买的啊。”

王俊凯抱着牛奶站在门边，他一下子走过去把小孩揽到身边。小孩不到他胸口，两手费力地环在他腰上，脑袋蹭着他的衣服。王俊凯摸着他的头，说：“傻不傻。”

小孩蹭了一会儿就放开他了，又跑去端装蛋饼的盘子。王俊凯不让他吃，小孩回过头：“可这是王老师做的啊。”王俊凯还是把盘子推开了，小孩不满地皱起鼻头。王俊凯刮了一下他的鼻子，说：“先刷牙。”

Chapter 20  
早饭过后，王俊凯给王恕打电话，问能不能下午晚点的时候再送王源回去。王恕的牌局还没散场，仍旧说没问题，谢谢王老师。王俊凯挂了电话，回头对王源说：“今天过一个没有作业的星期六好不好？”

王俊凯带王源去逛校园。小孩跟王俊凯走着，看什么都新奇，有问不完的问题。  
“王老师，这就是你的大学吗？”  
“是啊，它叫H大。”  
“王老师，以后我也要在H大读书。”  
“你不想去更好的学校吗？”  
“不想，我只想和王老师在一起。”  
“可是等你上大学的时候，我已经不在H大了。”

小孩脸上的失望掩饰不住，王俊凯也没有多余的话可以安慰。他揉揉小孩的脑袋，往前迈步，手伸向后。小孩很有默契地迎上去，被王俊凯牵着向前走。

“这是二号体育馆，新生报到的地方。以后你考上了H大，也会来这里报到。”  
小孩不懂什么是新生报到，问了非常搞笑的问题，王俊凯一一解释完，牵着他继续往前。

“王老师，新生报到的时候你能陪我一起吗？”  
“为什么要我陪你一起呢？”  
“我怕迷路。”  
“看到前面那个很高的建筑了吗，那是图书馆，校园的任何一个角落都能看到。你要是真迷路了，找到它就可以了。”  
“我找到了它，你就可以找到我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你一定会来找我吗？”  
“会的。”

小孩突然奔跑起来，王俊凯要跟，被他叫住：“王老师别动！”王俊凯看着小孩跑开了很长一段距离停下来，指着天空上方图书馆的尖角，朝他喊：“王老师，我去找它，你来找我好吗？”

王俊凯找到图书馆的时候，小孩正捧着脸坐在台阶上。他一看到王俊凯过来，立马开跑，躲到不知道哪一个角落去了。王俊凯找了一圈没看到人，只好又往图书馆去。小孩仍旧捧着脸坐在台阶上，可是不等他走近，就又跑开了。王俊凯又是一圈找，结果还是在图书馆找到了小孩。小孩的玩心根本停不下来，一遍又一遍跑开。王俊凯如今也发现了规律，一不见了小孩，他就去小树林跑一圈回来，总能在图书馆台阶上找到小孩。最后小孩跑不动了，被王俊凯一把逮住。

王俊凯作势要去挠他痒痒以示惩罚，小孩立马求饶。王俊凯并不真心要罚他，手改抚上他的背，帮他顺气。小孩看到王俊凯额发上的汗，抬手小心去给他擦。等两人都缓过气，小孩说：“王老师没有骗我。”  
“什么？”  
“一定会来找我，王老师没有骗我。”

王俊凯笑了，小孩的肚子就在此时不合时宜地咕咕起来。王俊凯笑得更开了，小孩还不好意思地要去捂肚子。王俊凯一下子抓住他的手，顺势牵起来，“我们去吃饭。”

王俊凯带着王源走了学校的整条小吃街，王源改不了爱吃快餐的毛病，最后还是去了街上唯一的西式快餐店。王俊凯吃不惯汉堡薯条，随便喝了点可乐，坐在位子上看小孩吃。小孩拿起一旁的紫薯派往王俊凯嘴边递，王俊凯用手去接，小孩不肯给，王俊凯只好就着他的手咬进嘴里。

小孩吃完以后，王俊凯用纸巾把他指尖的番茄酱细细擦净，完了以后带小孩去消食。说是消食，其实还是漫无目的地逛校园。他们走过教学楼，王俊凯告诉王源那是他上课的地方。  
“王老师上课的教室是哪一间呢？”  
“我们在不同的教室上课，没有固定的哪一间。”  
“我也要等王老师放学，就像你等我放学一样。”  
王俊凯条件反射地想说可我已经不在H大了，话到嘴边却没有出口。他停了一会儿，说不用。

“王老师你说什么？”  
“我说我不用你等我放学。”  
小孩眼睛里起了一层泪膜。  
“我不用你等我放学，因为大学里只有下课，没有放学。”  
小孩几乎要溢出来的眼泪瞬间不见了，只留下水光。  
“为什么大学里只有下课，没有放学？”  
“因为大学不像小学那样上一整天课，每天课上完的时间也不一样，所以我们说‘下课’，而不是‘放学’。”

小孩脸上还是困惑的表情，王俊凯说不要紧，你以后上大学就知道了。小孩却没听进他后面的话，他还在想为什么是“下课”而不是“放学”。不一会儿想通了，他兴奋地拍了拍脑袋。拍得太重，疼得他“呀”了一声。王俊凯要去给他揉，小孩却退开了。他看着王俊凯，脸上的表情分外郑重。

“王老师，以后我去等你下课好吗？”

Chapter 21  
王俊凯没办法说“好”，任何一个“好”字都像是太美的承诺，能够看到尽头。他只有牵着王源一直往前走，装作校园的路永远没有尽头。夏日的太阳路过了天空的最高点，走着看不见的下坡路，操场上蝉鸣的聒噪一声胜过一声。

他们路过学校的二期公寓，王俊凯给小孩解释了公寓名字的来历。小孩想去看看公寓有多老，王俊凯去掏口袋，然后摊开空空的手掌。  
“我现在没有钥匙，没法带你进我以前住的宿舍。”  
“那王老师你带我去看看你现在住的地方吧。”  
“你昨晚看过了。”  
“昨晚太黑了，我没看清。”

王俊凯笑了：“你又开始拖延。”小孩的心思被他看穿，懊丧地低下头。王俊凯牵紧他的手，说：“走吧，我该送你回家了。”  
“可是我的东西没带，还是要回去！”小孩有些诡计得逞般的得意。  
王俊凯拍了拍自己肩上的包：“都在这里。”  
“我的手表好像落在枕头底下了！”  
“我拿了。”  
“……”

这一次公交车上人很多，王俊凯护着王源站在窗户边。小孩两手扒在玻璃窗上，嘴里嘟囔着：“坐公交的感觉一点也不好。”

阿姨已经回来了，从王俊凯手里接过王源的东西，说王恕在房间补觉。王源不准王俊凯走，他要王俊凯辅导他做作业。  
“不是说好今天过一个没有作业的星期六吗？”  
王源开始撒娇，抱着王俊凯不松手，脸贴着他的衣服，鼻子还在哼哼。

很多年以后王俊凯想起那一幕，都会庆幸自己留了下来，因为那是他给王源补习的最后一个星期六。

王源不肯在二楼客厅，要进自己房间。他房间的窗台很宽，王源把书在上面摊开。小孩看了会儿书之后犯困，他昨夜灭蟑螂，丢了不少觉。王俊凯让他去床上睡一会儿，小孩说他要是去床上就不会再想起来。最后还是趴在窗台上睡，趴了没一会儿觉得不舒服又抬起头来。  
“王老师你能让我靠一会儿吗？”  
王俊凯将他揽过来，说：“就一会儿。”

小孩的呼吸匀称干净，眼睫微微颤动。看着他睡着的样子，王俊凯也困了。他身体往座椅后背靠，闭上了眼睛。王源中途醒了，抬头看到王老师睡着了，小心拿过窗台上的白色头戴式耳机，戴在他的耳侧。王俊凯感到了动静，含糊不清地喃喃：“源源别闹。”小孩把耳机戴好后拿起王俊凯的手，将自己塞进了他的怀里。他越睡越往下，渐渐落到了王俊凯膝盖上。耳机隔绝了任何细微的声音，王俊凯睡得更深了，手不自觉搭上小孩的背。

离他们不远，门微敞着，唐兰站在门外。她一只手攥着另一只手，努力遏制住想要踢门而入的冲动。看着门内相偎的两人，街口早餐店老板的话又在耳边响起来。“你们家王源和他的王老师感情还真好呢……”

王远昨晚退了烧，等到凌晨时分又烧了起来。王恕的电话从昨晚开始就打不通，唐兰只好自己叫了车子去医院。他们家街口对面就是儿童医院，唐兰等把王远在病床上安顿好，才感到饿了。她去街口的早餐店买包子。早餐店老板和她是老乡，平日路过也会打招呼。

唐兰要了两个包子和一杯豆浆，老板问她要不要蛋饼。  
“你们家孩子爱吃呢。”  
唐兰以为老板指的是王远，王远比较喜欢吃蛋类食品，所以她在他们家买过几次蛋饼。  
“远远生病了在医院，还在睡。”  
老板只知道他们家有两个孩子，但并不知道名字。她略有些惊讶，“我看他昨天早上还挺好的，怎么一下子就生病了？”  
“昨天早上？”  
“对，他一下子跳到每天来接他的那个年轻人身上，可开心。”  
“你说王源？”  
老板听她这么一问，知道自己弄错了名字，连忙道歉。  
“原来你们家大儿子叫王源，您瞧我，弄混了，真不好意思。”  
唐兰没有回应老板的道歉，问：“你说早上的那个年轻人是？”  
“您不知道吗？个子高高的，下巴一条线，很好看的一个年轻人。我还以为是你们家亲戚呢，仔细看他和你们家孩子挺像。”

唐兰勉强吸了一口气，应道：“你说王老师是吧，他是王源的家教，不是亲戚，我倒没看出来他们像。”  
“你们家王源和他的王老师感情还真好呢……”

唐兰脸上的不悦已经很明显了，老板以为自己说太多了，赶紧转移了话题。  
“您看蛋饼还要吗，你们家王源很喜欢吃呢。”  
“王源不喜欢吃蛋饼。”  
“怎么会，王老师天天早上给他买蛋饼当早餐，他吃得可香。”  
若不是那时候医院给唐兰打电话说王远醒了，她估计要找个借口跟老板吵起来。

唐兰终于离开了王源的房门。阿姨给她端来水，唐兰径直忽略她往门口去。她推开门前看向阿姨：“不要说我回来过。”

王俊凯晚上回去不久收到唐兰的电话，说王源的奶奶想他，要送他去奶奶家住几天。  
“所以王老师您这阵子就不用来了。”  
“请问我什么时候再去呢？”  
“还不知道，您等我电话吧。”

王俊凯于是一直等着唐兰的电话。他不受控制地去看手机，仿佛手机是某种毒品一样。等了几天没有一点动静，他又反复去检查拦截电话和短信，确保自己没有漏掉。

七月的最后一天，手机终于响了。王俊凯手忙脚乱地去按接通键，唐兰的声音从那头传来。她说王源参加了学校的夏令营，接下来的一个月要去不同城市游学。  
“本来我们还是愿意他留在家里补习，可是他要去，我们拗不过，就给报了。所以您以后不用再上门了，这里跟王老师说声抱歉。”  
“可是源源……”  
“您叫他什么？”  
王俊凯在电话里沉默了。  
唐兰再开口，依旧用了尊称，声音里却是不掩饰的憎恨和厌恶。  
“七月份的工资已经打您卡上了，多给了两倍，还请您不要拒绝。您这么好心给他送早餐，等他放学，哦，还给试卷签字，周六全天辅导，我们怎么能不多付点钱？”

Chapter 22  
王俊凯的八月份过得很快，快得没有一点具象。他没有任何征兆地患上了失眠，后来想到或许酒精和安眠药可以解决。可是最终他选择去广播里搜催眠曲，每天听着寂静的音乐，不知道什么时候会睡去，也不知道什么时候会突然醒来。

他醒来之后睁着眼，音乐还在放，王俊凯会一直想，这样也好。

从某种程度上他是能够理解唐兰的。王源喜欢他，他不知道这喜欢里仅仅是一个小孩对一个大人的依赖，还是在依赖之外包含了其他的东西。毕竟王源11岁，11岁可能是一个什么都不懂的年纪，也可能是一个什么都懂的年纪。而他已经24了，比王源大13岁。13岁，是比一个生肖年还多一年。他们两个之间隔了太多的年岁，王俊凯没有办法丧心病狂到任凭王源这样依赖自己。毕竟他是一个8月底就打算离开的人，8月底也只比7月底多1个月而已。

他一个初中同学的琴行破产了，说有把吉他没处理掉，问他要不要。王俊凯从快递那里把吉他搬回来的那天天气很热，心也跟着烦躁。拆开来看是蓝色的，拨动琴弦，王俊凯也听不出音质的好坏。他看着那把蓝色的吉他，想自己或许该去买双蓝色的洞洞鞋。

王俊凯整日去小树林抱着那把蓝色吉他练习，脚上穿着同样颜色的洞洞鞋。蝉鸣聒噪了思绪，他换一个坐姿，脚下的松果被踩碎。回房以后接着练琴，连饭也很少吃，偶尔去小吃街买几个紫薯派，配一杯可乐。刘年说他这样下去迟早能长出翅膀，得道成仙。

处暑那天王俊凯把行李寄了，他已经买好了第二天回家的车票，开学前还能在家陪外公外婆一个多星期的时间。

上门装行李的车子开走的时候，王俊凯看到了王源。小孩站在原本被卡车车厢阻隔的空间，说：“我给刘老师打了电话，他告诉我你明天回家。”王俊凯看着他，心想果然还是晒黑了。他之前去王源学校的网站查夏令营的信息，看到他去的几个城市太阳都很大。很多个睡着又醒来的晚上，他会突然想小孩有没有晒黑。

王俊凯说我送你回去。小孩拉着他的衣角不松开。  
“我们已经返校了，周末在学校集训，我请了假在宿舍休息，老师不知道我出来。而且邓灯泡会帮我瞒着，没有人会发现。”  
王俊凯还是要送他走。  
“就一天，就一天！明天早上我就回去，我一定让王老师送我回去！”

他们一起窝在王俊凯的房间看《超能陆战队》，因为王源想看大白。王源有一次做作业的时候，贴了几个不同颜色的胶带在手上，问王俊凯想要几档。王俊凯愣了一下，指了指绿色的胶带。  
“一档很慢的。”王源开始慢悠悠写字。  
王俊凯又指蓝色的胶带。  
“二档，加速！”小孩埋头，奋力算题。  
王俊凯被他逗笑了，说你是大白吗。小孩的样子像是会服从指令的机器人，而王俊凯知道的机器人也只有大白而已。

日头过了最毒的时候，王俊凯领着王源去了小树林。  
“来玩一二三木头人的游戏好不好？”

王俊凯喊“一二三木头人”，小孩一下子定住。他定住的姿势千奇百怪，连脸上的表情都不一样。王俊凯拿出手机拍他。金鸡独立的王源，猫着腰的王源，捧脸蹲着的王源，笑得没有眼睛的王源，皱着鼻子的王源，拧着眉头的王源……最后都变成了王俊凯手机内存里的王源。

木头人游戏不知玩了多少轮，小孩累了。王俊凯坐在石头上，给他挪了个位子。小孩倒在他身上，王俊凯一下一下理着他的头发。

“王老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以叫你王俊凯吗？”

王俊凯说只有今天可以，而且只许在电话里。  
“可我没有手机，也没有王老师的号码。”

王俊凯让小孩站起来，然后起身半跪在地上，刚好能和小孩平视。小孩穿着绿色的短袖T恤，正面是手机数字键盘的图案。

王俊凯牵起小孩的手，引着小孩的手指去他衣服上点自己的手机号码。11位数拨完，王俊凯另一只手在耳边张成电话的形状。小孩学他，也在耳边举起了“听筒”。

“喂！”  
“喂。”  
“王俊凯。”  
“嗯。”  
“王俊凯。”  
“嗯。”  
“王俊凯。”  
“嗯。”  
……

小孩忽然挂了“电话”，手指抚上王俊凯的脸。王俊凯的眼泪从眼睛里流出来，没有征兆，没有声音，一如他失去的睡眠。小孩又伸出另一只手，两手将王俊凯的嘴角抚成向上的形状。王俊凯的上唇展开，小孩两个拇指在他牙齿上盖章。  
“盖章的时候要笑，王老师告诉我的，你忘了吗？”

王俊凯笑了。他看了一眼手腕上不存在的手表，说：“我还有半个小时下课，源源去图书馆等我下课好吗？”

小孩跑远了，王俊凯拿起手机开始拨号。

王源腕上有手表，他等了半个小时，又半个小时，再半个小时……王俊凯还是没有来。即便这样，王源没有一秒怀疑过王俊凯会来找他的事实。

王恕收到王俊凯电话时，太阳才开始西斜。等他到的时候，太阳已经快燃尽了。

王源坐在台阶上，头埋在膝盖。他听到了脚步声，一下子抬起头来。

王俊凯站在图书馆尖锐墙角的后面，从太阳西斜到快要燃尽。小孩跟在王恕身后，离王俊凯越来越远。王俊凯把头转向天边，太阳已经烧毁，只留下黑暗。

Chapter 23  
王源被王恕送回了学校。他推开宿舍的门，躺到床板上。他早上出去的时候没有痕迹，晚上回来仍是没有痕迹。王源有过做噩梦的经历，惊醒的时候发现不好的事情只是发生在梦里，心里便会有很多庆幸。他闭上眼睛又睁开，想自己今天或许从未见过王老师，王老师骗他去图书馆等他下课的事情也不过发生在梦里。

九月初王源升入六年级。新学期的王源改头换面，不但成绩稳居全班第一，旧日的才艺也被重新捡起。他似乎在一夕之间学会了游泳，他的画让班级的黑板报在校黑板报比赛中拔得头筹，而他也开始准备钢琴考级。王源重新成为了唐兰的骄傲，并且根本用不着她操心。王源自律而自觉，因而用不着再找家教。唐兰对于王源的规划重新展开，只是这一次王源对于她的任何安排都没有异议。说不欣慰是假的，但唐兰心中仍有隐隐的不安，最后只有安慰自己王源长大了。

王源确实长大了，而且他非常清楚那个让自己长大的原因。那个对他来说意味着整个夏天的人，用一个包裹着谎言的离开把他变成了大人。而他要变成一个成熟的大人，他要积蓄力量，为的是有一天能找到那个人。可是他不知道他找到那个人之后该怎么样，但至少要告诉他：“你看，没有你我也没有怎么样。”

9月21号那天是星期一，他请假去了之前和王俊凯一起去过的寿司店。那次他贴在留言板上的便利贴还在，上面歪歪扭扭的笔迹写着：“给9月21号生日的王老师，生日快乐，喜欢你。”他记得自己写下这些字的时候，心里想的是，九月份王老师生日那天他要和他一起再来这家店。

王源知道王俊凯的生日很偶然。那天他在预习英语老师布置的短文，有很多生词不会。王俊凯在一边给他看作文，不能总是给他解释，就把手机词典打开，让他自己查。王源查了词之后放下，再拿起时发现手机屏幕锁了。他问王俊凯密码，王俊凯随口报给他：0921.王源对这四个数字起了兴趣，问是不是什么重要的数字。“是我的生日，但不是什么重要的数字。”王俊凯说得不以为意，王源却默默记下了。他从那个时候就开始思考给王老师的礼物。有一个星期六他画画，王俊凯在一旁看着，说真好看。王源一下子有了灵感，他要给他画一幅水彩肖像。

王源问寿司店老板借胶带，老板见他手里拿的是幅明信片大小的画，说胶带会损坏纸张，就给他递了枚图钉。王俊凯的肖像被图钉固定在木板上，盖住了王源原本的留言。王源之后再未去过那家寿司店。夏天很快过去了，之后又过去了一个又一个夏天，有关王俊凯的东西被王源全部留在了最初的那个夏天。

Chapter 24   
八年说长不长，说短不短。对于王俊凯来说，更加谈不上长短了。他的时间分类里只剩下一种，全部都是没有王源的时间。没有王源的一天，和没有王源的八年，没有分别。他的时间拼图中永远消失了最重要的那两个碎片，其他的碎片，就算必要，也不是那么重要了。

回H大并不是偶然，但是接替石教授上课却很偶然了。2023年8月23号是H大成立一百周年的日子，他受邀回校参加百年校庆。校庆之前他订好了机票，打算去新西兰北岛的一个小镇呆一年。他研究生期间去了新西兰，毕业之后在几个主要的英联邦国家之间工作，最后定在马来西亚做出版社。他的膝盖几年前受伤留下了病根，五月份的时候去登山，毛病又犯了。医生建议他修养一段时间，他便萌生了去新西兰的念头。他的出版社经过几年的发展也比较稳定了，日常事务不怎么需要他操心。给底下人交代好工作之后，他便订了八月底去新西兰的机票。校庆结束以后他去拜访曾经的导师石弢教授，顺便辞行。

他住在H大安排的酒店，第二天早上刚准备退房，就收到了石教授家人打来的电话。石教授昨晚突发心脏病，住进了医院。王俊凯赶去病房，石教授一见到他就挣扎着起来，请王俊凯帮他代课。石教授原本早已退休，但是他放不下学术和学生，申请继续上课。石教授的身体状况不允许他再带新学期的课程了，但是英美文学他带了多年，也不放心交给其他老师。王俊凯是他的得意门生，虽然所学方向不在此，却有着超出众人的学养。石教授知道王俊凯接下来的一年并无工作，所以想把自己的课程交由他来上。王俊凯作为杰出校友，早几年就被H大授以名誉教授的职称，所以接替石教授上课并不存在名义上的困难。王俊凯不想留在H大上课，可是恩师在病榻上对他的请求实在没有办法推脱。

王俊凯不想留在H大上课，并非因为他不想取消去新西兰的计划。H大是他呆了四年的地方，他此后的一切都是从这里开始的，他对H大怀着深深的感恩和依恋。可是关于H大的某些东西，是他即便喝醉了、睡熟了也不敢去触碰的。

H大安排的酒店就在校内，从石教授病房回学校，走上校园内熟悉的小径，回忆不可避免地涌上脑海。曾经有个小孩牵着他的手，跟他说以后也要上H大。算起来，小孩今年也该上大学了。

王俊凯开学前两天收到了教学秘书发过来的学生名单，他眼睛扫过，目光落在邓灯泡的名字上。他知道这或许就是很多年前小孩跟自己提过来源的名字，毕竟叫这么一个名字的情况并不多。所以邓灯泡上了H大，那么王源呢？肯定不会想要上H大吧。即便他之后知道了邓灯泡的老师是谁，也不会多问一句吧。

王俊凯太过笃信自己的推测，所以当王源出现在自己教室门口的刹那，他甚至以为那是幻觉。曾经胖乎乎的小孩长成了挺拔俊秀的青年，脸上却透着干净的少年气。那个八年前在燃尽的太阳下离他越来越远的人，如今迎着教室窗户里洒进的晨光向自己走来。他又成了自己的学生，虽然并非以他真实的名字。

Chapter 25  
王源那天从教室后门出去之后一直往前走，最后不知不觉停在了小树林。湿了的眼睛不知什么时候被吹干了，他抹了把脸在石头上坐下。H大这八年好像没有一点变化，连身下这块和那人一起坐过的石头都留在曾经的位置。那人也没有一点变化，桃花眼、薄唇、一字下巴，不见一点岁月的痕迹。可王源知道有些东西变了，比如那人称呼自己王源，而非源源。

王源一直坐着，甚至忘了去上三四节他自己选的课。后来铃声打了，他回过神来，起身回宿舍。邓灯泡已经在宿舍了，王源跟他说自己决定一直代他上课，上一学期的课。邓灯泡以为他想让自己有时间陪姚欣怡上课，非常感动，果断拒绝。  
“我知道你想促成我和欣怡，但一直让你给我上课，欣怡该说我不思进取了。”  
王源说他没得选，因为邓灯泡这个名字自带的效应让全班都记住了自己的脸，所以下次课他本人去教室，别人会一下子看出来。邓灯泡说不要紧，老教授慈祥，会原谅自己的。王源说临时换了老师，邓灯泡说不要紧，老师不可能记得。王源说不，老师一定会记得。

“为什么？”  
“因为新来的老师叫王俊凯。”  
“什么！你的……”  
“我的王老师。”

王源的手机响了，租房中介打来的，通知他去签合同。他推开门出去，留下邓灯泡继续目瞪口呆。

公寓门开着，王源想是中介先到了，径直走进去。客厅窗户边站着的人转过身来，和王源的目光撞在一起，两人都怔住了。一天中毫无预兆地相遇两次，实在是需要时间消化。王源还在愣怔，那人已经先开口了。  
“你怎么会来这？”  
王源几乎是条件反射地说：“你以为我会说是来追忆往昔？”  
“我没有这样以为。”  
王源意识到自己反应过激了，他平静了语气，说：“我来签合同，这房子我租下了。”  
“这么巧，我也是来签合同的。”  
“你签什么合同？  
“租房合同。”  
“不可能，这房子我租下了，你又从哪里租的？”

王俊凯朝某个方向抬了下下巴，王源转头去看，一个人从卫生间里面出来。看他脖子上的工作牌，也是一个房屋中介。王源正要开口问怎么回事，一个人推门进来，正是介绍王源租房的中介。

两个中介面面相觑，等他们交换完信息，一齐打电话问房东要说法。房东起初言辞闪烁，最后说了实情。原来这个房子因为太过老旧，自八年前最后一个房客走了之后，就再未租出去过。房东心急，委托了不止一个中介。中介们没有通过消息，这才造成了两个租客一起来看房的局面。

王俊凯没有想到自己这个八年前的最后一个房客再来租这间房子的时候会遇到有力的竞争，对方还是八年前在这里住过一晚的人。他要租的态度非常坚决，他付过定金，准备签合同了，而且不想再住酒店。王源要租的决心更大，他付过定金，准备签合同了，而且想尽快搬离宿舍。

两个中介彼此看了一眼，去门外咬了会儿耳朵，回来已经结成了同盟。  
“既然两位互不相让，要不就一起合租，反正两个卧室，一人一间，而且节约租金，你们说是不是？”  
他们异口同声。  
“不行！”  
被提议的两位也异口同声。

局面僵持不下，两个中介没有办法，又只得给房东打电话。房东对于造成这样的情况也非常抱歉，她在电话那头说：“要是他们实在不肯合租，就把定金退给他们二位，我再陪个不是。我家女孩儿也在H大，这几天一直跟我抱怨说住宿舍太挤，我看房子也不租了，就留着让她住吧。”

这回轮到王俊凯和王源面面相觑了。

两个中介一起发问：“你们看还要不要合租呢？”

王源不再看王俊凯，他把头偏向窗外，说：“我租。”  
王俊凯叹了口气，说：“我租。”

Chapter 26  
王俊凯仍旧住以前那间。他所有东西不过一个行李箱，直接拎箱入住。

王源在隔壁，他不满意房间里原先的床铺家具，决定换掉。他还记恨给他介绍房子的中介，让自己落了个合租的下场，非逼着中介把房间里的大件东西给扛了出去。中介边搬边叫苦不迭：“关我什么事啊，您找房东啊，算到跟您合租的人身上也算不到我身上啊！”

王源在心里哼了一声，那个跟他合租的人，以后要慢慢算。

邓灯泡被王源拉着去买各种家居产品，他看着兴致勃勃地查看商品标签的王源，有种那人在布置新房的错觉。可是王源的新房他住不进去，实在是没办法甘心。他还企图死磨硬泡，王源随手抄起一个东西扔过去：“当好你的搬运工！”

邓灯泡扛着一张椅子上门的时候，王俊凯正准备出门。两人在门口相遇，邓灯泡当场石化。王俊凯看了他一眼，说：“下次课自己来上。”

王源在房间里面，邓灯泡闯进来问：“你和王老师同居了？！”  
“合租。”  
“哦，同居的同义词。”  
“你语文体育老师教的？”  
“我们俩一个语文老师！”  
“哦，椅子扛着你不嫌累吗？”

邓灯泡才发现椅子还扛着肩上，他放下之后想起了王俊凯刚刚跟他说的话。  
“王老师叫我下次课自己去上。”  
“我替你去。”  
“还是我自己去吧。”  
“哦，那我去陪姚欣怡上课。”  
“王源！”  
“还有我的课你替我上。”  
“……”

王源把外面买的东西陆续往房间搬的时候和王俊凯打过几次照面，之后就没再见过。王源起床的时候，王俊凯已经出去了。他回来的时候，王俊凯已经进房间了。他们在客厅、厨房、卫生间、浴室等公共区域的时间被完美错开了，不能说是刻意，只能说是默契。他们之间没有交流，王源靠王俊凯房门的形状来判断他在还是不在。如果他在，门是关着的；如果他不在，门是微敞着的。他们就这样，在同一屋檐下，相安无事、各自安好地住了一个星期。

星期一早上王俊凯5:30起床。他的课是8:00的，本不用起那么早，但是5:30起床是他多年以来养成的习惯。他去外面跑了近一个小时，回来进浴室洗澡。王源七点多才起来，他还没睡醒，惺忪着眼睛，却还是惯性地抬眼去看王俊凯的房门。门微微敞开，看来已经走了。王源踢掉睡裤，脱掉睡衣，甩手扔去床上。他穿过客厅朝浴室走，走到一半停住了。他站着的地方正对着厨房，王俊凯站在厨房的料理台边用牛奶泡麦片。

王俊凯这时也看到了王源，王源身上的内裤是大白的图案，可爱到抢眼。当下刻意转开目光只会让气氛更加尴尬，王源看着王俊凯生硬地说了一句“早上好”。王俊凯也回了他一句“早上好”，只是听不出语气。

王源从浴室出来，王俊凯已经走了。客厅的小桌上放了一杯牛奶和两片吐司，显然是留给还在房间的人的。王源直接往房间走，到门口却又折回去，吃完了桌上的东西。

王源这一次去上课没有迟到。离上课铃响还有10分钟，教室却几乎坐满了，王源勉强找到了一个位子。他周围有许多第一次课时没有见过的女生，小声议论着，王源即便不想听也能听到她们每句话里包含的“王老师”。王俊凯上了第一次课之后就已经名声在外，这些女生是从外班慕名而来的。王源看了一眼讲台上沉着脸的人，想不通那人有什么魅力。

铃声响了，王俊凯开始点名。他点到“邓灯泡”的名字，答到的仍是王源。点名结束，他知道班上还有许多名单上没有的人。他看了底下一圈，说：“很高兴大家对我的课感兴趣，但是学校有规定，未选课的学生不允许旁听。所以刚刚没点到名的同学，还请出去。”王俊凯的语气并不严厉，但是能看出他态度坚决。可是这种不近人情让他在女生眼里更加帅气了，她们退出去的时候还抓紧时间拿眼睛瞟他。王俊凯这时候却在看着王源，他的眼神明明白白地在说：“你也是未选课的学生，你也应该出去。”王源对他的眼神置之不理，拿出铅笔在纸上乱画。

王俊凯的课讲得很好，但王源却没有认真听。王俊凯每次眼睛扫过，都见他低着头，手上拿着笔，纸上记的却不是笔记。王源坐也没有好好坐，半个身子松松垮垮地歪在座位上。王俊凯直觉他这个坐姿长期下去腰会出毛病，很想走过去把他的身体扳直。

下课之后王俊凯把王源留下了。他让王源留下的原因和上次是一样的：“下次课让邓灯泡自己来上。”  
“我就是邓灯泡。”王源还是这样答。  
“如果你坚持，我只好让教务那边来处理。”  
“王俊凯。”  
“叫我王老师。”  
“你早不是我的老师了。”  
“可你选了我的课。”  
“选你课的是邓灯泡。”  
“所以下次课让他自己来上。”

王源还在座位上，他一手将笔丢进包里，一手将笔下的纸揉作一团，抄起书包往背上一搭就往门口走。

“王源。”王俊凯在背后叫他。  
王源回头，左眼怨念，右眼委屈。  
“你撒谎，你说你没有其他的学生，只有我一个，以后也是。可是你看，你其他的学生坐满了整个教室。”  
他抬手，手中握着的纸团在空中展开长长的弧线。纸团落进讲台边的垃圾桶时发出空空的响声，王源消失在门口。

王俊凯将垃圾桶里的纸团捡起、展开，是一张铅笔肖像。肖像上的那张脸有着太过明显的特征，桃花眼、薄唇、一字下巴。王俊凯看着，心想自己真的不该再当老师。

Chapter 27  
王俊凯或许不是一个合格的老师，但一定是一个合格的室友。至少王源跟他合租一个多星期以来，从来没有操心过房间的卫生。公共区域里属于他们两个的东西被王俊凯分门别类，各自放好。厨房里甚至还撒了蟑螂药，王源起初并不知道，下了王俊凯的课才发现。那时他站在客厅，一转身又看到了早晨在料理台边站着的王俊凯。他还在生气，几步冲进厨房试图把那人的幻象挥散。结果脚底踩到了什么粘粘乎乎的东西，低头一看是一团白色粉末。他正奇怪那是什么，瞥到一旁的垃圾桶，里面有拆开的塑料包装，是蟑螂药。他又去了看了房间其他的地方，地板上都有白色粉末。很多年前逼着王俊凯灭蟑螂那个夜晚的记忆像水怪一样浮上来，王源摁都摁不下去。

只是他没想到记忆这只水怪会再次化身为现实。他半夜渴醒了，开灯起来。水杯放在对面的书桌上，王源走过去，杯子刚拿起，就看到一只蟑螂蹿过。或许是心理作用，王源感到那只令人生厌的虫子在逃命时，经过了自己的脚趾。王俊凯听到了喊声，快速过去。王源手里拿着杯子，一脸惊恐，仿佛又变成了多年前的那个小孩。只是这一次，事发地点从厨房变成了他的房间。

王俊凯搜查了一遍，确定罪魁祸首躲去了哪个不知道的角落。王源还站着，身体绷得直直的，手里仍抱着他的水杯。王俊凯把水杯从他怀里拿出来，说你先去床上吧。“我不敢动。”王源说得委屈巴巴。“那你抓紧我，我抱你过去。”王俊凯话一出口就后悔了，他潜意识里还是把他当成了小孩。“你别把我摔了。”王源是真吓到了，竟然没有听出这话里的不妥。

王俊凯弯下腰手伸进王源的腿弯，将他抱了起来。王源被王俊凯抱起来才如梦初醒，但也不好叫王俊凯把自己放下。他不想去勾王俊凯的脖子，两手僵硬地撑在王俊凯的肩膀。这个姿势别扭，王俊凯心里的重量多过手上，走得分外艰难。他把王源放到床上，王源立马缩去了床头。

王俊凯接着搜寻，王源紧盯着他的一举一动，恨不得他下一秒就找出那只蟑螂来。王俊凯蹲身埋头查看床底时，宽大的睡衣领子斜去一边，露出里面紧实的胸膛。王源不觉把目光移开，想起自己刚刚没来得及喝水，口渴到现在。

房间搜遍了，王俊凯一无所获。  
“先睡吧。蟑螂药用完了，我明天再去买一包，把你房间撒上。”  
王源听出王俊凯要走的意思，气冲上脑门。  
“你为什么把其他地方都撒了，独独漏了我的房间！”  
王源这话问得没有道理，王俊凯漏掉他房间的理由不言而喻，而且可以说是两人心照不宣的。王俊凯也不反驳，只说：“我明天撒上。”他已经迈步往前走了，王源更气了，大喊了一声：“王俊凯！”

“是王老师。”  
王俊凯在这种时候还不忘纠正称呼问题，王源几乎气得发昏，报复性地乱叫一气。  
“王俊凯！王俊凯！王俊凯！……”

王俊凯听不下去，一步跨到他床边，捂住了他的嘴巴。王源脸小，大半张脸都被王俊凯盖住了，只露出一双眼睛睁得老大。他的眸子像夜空最亮的星，王俊凯不能多看。王源还试图叫，嘴唇划过王俊凯的掌心，是干燥温暖的触感。王源一下子停住了。他的嘴唇很软，伴着湿漉的气息，王俊凯很快松开了手。

两人都有一瞬间的无措，只是互相看着对方，都忘了移开目光。

“王俊凯。”王源反应过来了，蟑螂重新占据了他的思维，他于是再次提醒王俊凯。  
“你把灯关上。”  
“干嘛？”  
王俊凯看王源目光警惕，不觉好笑。  
“灯亮着的时候，蟑螂不敢出来。你把灯关上，我们听一下动静，再把灯打开。”

王源把手放到开关上。

灯熄掉了，房间一下子安静。他们等着，没有蟑螂的动静，只有呼吸声，那么清晰。萦绕在王俊凯鼻尖的空气，也缠绕在王源的鼻尖。氤氲在王源耳畔的呼吸，也晕染着王俊凯的耳畔。他们分不清的彼此的气息，像最细的风刮过原野，散开许许多多的蒲公英。有什么东西在暗夜里弥漫发酵开来。

灯啪的一下打开，这回按在开关上的是王俊凯的手。

“很晚了，你先睡，等明天。”王俊凯说话的时候，背对着王源。

黑色的一团从地上蹿过，转瞬即逝。

“王俊凯！”

被王源叫着留下来的人再次把房间搜查了一遍，仍旧一无所获。王源想到那只没被消灭掉的蟑螂，可能在之后的任何时间出现在任何地方，就一秒也不想在房间里呆了。客厅空调坏了，只有一台起不到降温作用的吊扇，王源显然不可能在那里睡一晚。排除掉所有可能的选项，只剩下了王俊凯房间这个答案。、

王源缩在床头不敢动，王俊凯抱他出去。他本想出了王源房间门口就将怀里的人放下，一低头，就见那小孩光着脚，根本没穿鞋。他在心里叹口气，认命地将他一路抱到自己房间的床上。之后他把王源床上的被子卷到自己房间，打成了一个潦草的地铺。王源爬到地铺，王俊凯让他回床上睡，王源不肯。王俊凯不再跟他商量，直接把他抱回了床上。王源还要抗议，王俊凯却只是将拿被子时一起拿来的杯子丢给他。王源口一直是渴的，看到自己的水杯就顾不上再抗议，抱着杯子喝水。小孩喝水的样子有些急切，从嘴角漏了好些到睡衣上。王俊凯很想替他扶一下杯子，手都要抬起来了，最后还是忍住。他等王源喝完把杯子接过来放到桌上，然后伸手去关灯，说睡吧。

之前那通折腾实在太伤神了，两人着得很快。后半夜王俊凯醒了一回，起因是王源的手垂出了床外，搁在了王俊凯的脖子上。王俊凯摸开灯，看到王源半个身子都悬在外面，不肖多久就要掉到自己的地铺上来了。王俊凯小心将他挪回去，王源翻身将他的手抱进了怀里。王俊凯费了很大的劲将手从王源怀里抽出来，再躺回地铺时，发现太阳穴突突地跳得厉害。脑后那个属于王源的枕头，有薄荷清凉的味道，身上的薄被也是。王俊凯侧过身，鼻尖抵在被上沉沉睡去。

王俊凯再次醒来是早晨，晨光熹微，从对着阳台的落地窗洒进来。他抬手遮了一下眼睛，感到胯间有什么东西。那是王源的脚。王俊凯迅速往床上看，王源半个身体再次睡出了床外，而他的腿直直地伸进了王俊凯的胯间，脚趾抵在了关键部位。

床上的人安静乖巧的睡颜中透着一派现世安稳，根本不知道自己引起了怎样一场兵荒马乱。他似乎做梦了，鼻子发出哼声，慵懒中透着娇憨。他的身体也动了一下，直接带动了在王俊凯胯间的腿。

王俊凯额间都要冒汗了，王源的脚背却仍旧不知情地蹭过它不该蹭的地方。

Chapter 28  
王俊凯硬了。王源醒了。

他还以为自己在做梦，但是脚背上的热度与硬度那么真实，王源几乎要立刻把脚弹开。可是他只是翻过身去，仿佛仍在熟睡之中，脚是由着翻身的姿势才撤离。为了营造睡得安稳的气氛，王源甚至加长了呼吸声。他的耳朵警惕着，竭力捕捉地铺上人的动静。然而地铺上的人没有动静。是醒了继续睡着，或者是根本没有醒，王源的心在这两个选项之间摇摆不定。

他的后颈抵着被套的一角布料，窸窸窣窣地痒，王源却没有勇气伸手去将那截被子拿开。痒意忽而消失了，原本碰到布料的后颈如今被一只手覆盖。是温暖干燥的触感。王源回忆起昨夜王俊凯的掌心，他的嘴唇划过时，亦是温暖干燥的触感。干燥中突然混入了湿热的气息，王源光裸的脖子感到了亲吻的形状。他的意识迷乱了，手不自觉抬起向后，抚摸那人的头发和侧脸。他的身体被那人从背后完整覆住，完全进入。

腿根处传来刺痛，王源一下子睁开了眼睛，才发现自己从床上掉到了地铺上。他的大腿处有一小片红，大概是掉下来的时候刮到了床沿。他小心去触摸那片泛红的皮肤，和王俊凯亲吻纠缠的场面突然浮现。王源懊丧地拍了一下脑门，一大早就做乱七八糟的梦，真是疯了。脑后属于他自己的枕头此刻已经沾染上王俊凯的气息，王源深深去嗅。

从落地窗照射进来的阳光略有些刺眼了，王源一下子从床上弹起来。他早上有课，手机在自己房间里，没法看时间，但是看样子，时间已经不早了。王源风风火火地闯进浴室里，开门却愣住了。王俊凯双手撑在洗脸池上，直直地对着镜子，脸上头发上都在滴水。

王俊凯才起来不久。王源的脚背随着翻身撤离之后，王俊凯没有立即起来。他怕被子的响动会吵到床上的人，而且，而且身下鼓起的一团也需要时间消下去。王源的呼吸长而平稳，王俊凯听着，却感到越来越气息不稳。他强迫自己躺着，不知道什么时候竟睡着了。醒来时候看手机，超过了7点。他偏头看床上的人，背对着他的方向安稳睡着。光裸白皙的后颈，王俊凯发现自己不可控制地想要伸手去触摸上面小小的痣。真是疯了。

他很快起来，进了浴室。他打开水龙头，泄愤地往脸上和头上浇冰冷的水。他抬头看镜子里自己滴水的脸，努力想要解释自己愤怒的情绪。王源就在这个时候闯了进来。两人四目相对了一会儿，王源语无伦次地解释：“我，我有课，快迟到了……我不知道你在……”  
“你先用吧。”王俊凯扯过一旁的毛巾就要走。  
浴室的空间太小，王源给他让道，结果两人的身体撞在一起。王俊凯没有说抱歉，有些粗鲁地跨门出去。

王源一时想不起自己需要洗漱这件事情。他有些茫然地看着镜子里那张泛红的脸，糟糕地发现自己其实在渴望王俊凯的皮肤。

而早已回到房间里的王俊凯，懊丧地把毛巾丢开。他看着落地窗，玻璃上映出的自己的影像里，胯间消下去的地方，重又鼓了起来。

Chapter 29  
玻璃的影像里多出一个人，四周是门框。王俊凯身下清清楚楚映在玻璃上的情景，如今明明白白落进那人的眼里。王俊凯知道，自己无处躲藏。他回转身，王源的目光里有惊异、无措，但更多的，是无处安放的渴望。所有这些汇聚成一张网，网住了王俊凯呼之欲出的欲望。

王俊凯突然走向门边，抓住王源的双臂，将他移到了旁边的墙壁上。他的下身抵着王源，手指摸上他的后颈找寻那颗小小的痣。王源呼吸不畅，嘴巴微张，像是索吻的形状。王俊凯用手去摸王源的嘴唇，指尖碰到他的舌尖。王源把王俊凯的手指含进嘴里，牙齿轻轻啃咬。王俊凯忽而拂上他最前面的两颗牙齿，表情瞬间愣怔。他想起很久以前，他在小孩的两颗小白门牙上盖章。

所以他现在在做什么呢，简直是丧心病狂。

王俊凯退开了，他背对着王源说：“你要迟到了。”

王源上午的课和邓灯泡一起。他心不在焉，邓灯泡不停地提醒他记笔记。可是王源哪有心思记笔记，他满脑子都写满了王俊凯。身下抵着他的王俊凯，手指抚着他后颈痣的王俊凯，指尖描摹他唇形的王俊凯，最后冷漠退开的王俊凯。腿根处被床沿刮到的皮肤仍在隐隐作痛，早上梦里的情景重又浮现。

这不是他第一次梦到王俊凯。他第一次梦到王俊凯的时候15岁，醒来以后身下湿了一大片。 当时他盯着天花板，觉得自己肯定是疯了。

“王源，你能不一直看着天花板吗？”邓灯泡拿笔杵了一下他的胳膊，压低声音问他。王源低下头来看黑板，觉得自己肯定是疯了。

王源下课回去，他原先在王俊凯房间的被子枕头已经回到了自己床上。床底、门边撒了蟑螂药，细细的白色粉末铺开成长条状，仿佛某种无形的界限。他和王俊凯之间也仿佛被这条界限隔开，那个星期剩下的时间里，同处一室的两人再未见过面。

王源每每看到王俊凯紧闭的房门，心想这样也好。

Chapter 30  
星期一如期到来，课堂上的见面无法避免。这一次王俊凯没有在课后把王源留下，甚至可以说他从上课开始就完全忽视了王源。王源下课回去，目之所及仍是王俊凯紧闭的房门。他的内心不可抑制地涌上愤怒，撒谎离开的人，现在竟然还要对自己避而不见吗？

王源绝对不容许那人对自己避而不见，于是决定自己对他避而不见。他搬出宿舍以后，原先住的床铺还空着，于是他又住了进去。邓灯泡把自己多余的被子分给他，一边帮他铺床，一边问：“所以你和王老师要分居了吗？”  
“邓灯泡你的词汇库就这么匮乏吗？”  
“可‘同居’的反义词不就是‘分居’吗？”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
王源没心情跟他置气，因为他的气全堆在了王俊凯身上。

他气起来什么事都不想做，连课也不去上。这样过了两天，邓灯泡硬是把他拉出了门。他们去的地方就是王源家附近的街市，那里临江，算是游客必到的地方，所以很多小店的吃食都很出名。王源上了六年级以后就没来街市上逛了，即便放学不得不经过，他也是低头快速地走。原因不言自明，他不想回忆起任何跟王俊凯有关的细节。

邓灯泡来是为了给姚欣怡买她喜欢吃的糕点。糕点铺外排着长龙，王源不想跟着邓灯泡一起排队，就在队外等他。他低头玩着手机游戏，不经意抬头，才发现自己对着的是一家寿司店的门口。王源很快低下头，那家店属于八年前的夏天，他自然不需要多看。

手机屏幕已经锁上了，上面显示着时间、日期还有天气。王源盯着上面的“9月21日”，后知后觉地发现今天是王俊凯的生日。王源在八年的时间里强迫自己忘了很多事情，其中包括王俊凯的生日。已经遗忘了的东西，自然没有必要再记起，于是王源把屏幕按开重新打游戏。

游戏打到一半卡顿，接着是闪退，然后回到了主界面。主界面上也显示着时间、日期还有天气。王源试图把主界面上的日期显示删掉，试了几次未果，最后负气似的按熄了屏幕。他有些愠怒地望向那个寿司店，有个顾客出来没把门及时带上，风灌进去，吹动留言板上花花绿绿的便签纸。

邓灯泡此时排到了，他想喊王源过来帮忙拎袋子，一回头，发现那人不见了。王源此时已经进了寿司店，他径直走向店内的留言板。八年前他第一次来的时候曾留下过一张便利贴，便利贴上是对王俊凯提前的生日祝福。他贴上去的时候满心以为自己会再来，在那人生日的当天，和那人一起。后来他真的再来了，在那人生日的当天，却不是和那人一起。他留下了那人的水彩肖像，也留下了他关于那个夏天全部的记忆。

王源没看到那幅水彩肖像。留言板上是各种各样的便利贴，如果水彩肖像还在的话，一定相当显眼。可见是不在了，毕竟八年了，怎么还能指望它在呢？王源还在愣神，寿司店老板在背后问他：“请问您要吃点什么？”王源转过身，他精神没有完全集中，所以回答得有些断断续续。  
“我没有要吃的，我的意思是……我不是来吃……我是来……不好意思。”  
王源说完准备出去了，老板叫住他。  
“请问您是来找那幅水彩肖像的吗？”  
王源惊异地回头，老板笑了：“那看来是的。”

八年前王源把肖像放在留言板上的时候，老板给他递了枚图钉。看起来不过十一二岁的小孩脸上一副若有所思的模样，老板看向他固定住的那幅画，认出上面的人之前和小孩一起来过。寿司店来往的人很多，老板当然不可能记住每一个人。老板本该很快就将那件事忘了，若不是那幅水彩肖像给她的店子招揽了生意的话。

王源把肖像画放上去之后，老板发现店里的生意比以往热闹了。而且顾客多是周边学校的女孩子，吃东西的时候总是望着留言板，走时还要去细细看看那幅肖像，有些甚至还和老板打听画上的人是谁。老板自然没想到那幅肖像还有这个功能，但能给自己的店子招揽生意总归是好事。于是其他顾客留言的时候，她总会叮嘱一句，不要盖住了那幅肖像。

这样大约过了一年，肖像上的人竟然走进了自己的店子。那人拿走了肖像，还有肖像盖住的便利贴。自那以后，周边学校的女孩子就很少来了。因着这一段插曲，老板一直记着，所以王源进门的时候，她一下子认出他便是当年留下水彩肖像的那小孩。

老板把前因后果讲完，接着说：“您进来一直对着留言板站着，我就猜到您是为了那幅肖像而来。可惜那幅肖像已经被画上的人拿走了，您要拿回来估计只能去找他了。”

邓灯泡找了一圈之后还是没有寻到王源，最后他返回糕点铺门口，发现那人正在对面的寿司店门外。邓灯泡叫了他一声，没有回应，他之后走过去拍王源的肩膀。王源转身，眼里茫然的神色几乎把邓灯泡吓到。  
“王源！”邓灯泡焦急地喊了一声。  
王源没有回应，反而失神地往前走。邓灯泡去追，王源忽然回头，说：“他其实回来过，你知道吗？”

Chapter 31  
王俊凯是在一年之后返回的那家寿司店。那是九月份的开学季，王俊凯坐火车去上海。车子还有五分钟开动的时候，他对面的乘客拿出了一盒寿司便当。和小孩一起在寿司店的情景毫无预兆地浮现出来，他甚至还能记起寿司店的墙上有块留言板，小孩在上面贴了一张便利贴。他还记得小孩并不告诉自己写了什么，只说：“王老师，等到九月份的时候你能再带我来这家寿司店吗？”

王俊凯在车门关闭的前一秒走了出来，他甚至来不及拿自己的行李。寿司店离火车站很远，王俊凯没打到车，只能一趟一趟地转公交。最后一趟公交停在了王源家附近的街口，他下车，甚至都不敢朝街口多看一眼。

他径直去了寿司店，留言板上不见了小孩的便利贴，取而代之的是一幅水彩肖像。肖像上的脸有着太多明显的特征：桃花眼、薄唇、一字下巴。肖像空白处有几个英文单词，拼凑起来是：Happy Birthday to K.底下有一个字母浅浅的印记，似乎是被铅笔写上又擦掉。王俊凯知道，那是字母R.

他还记得小孩以前问自己有没有英文名，他在纸上写给小孩看。小孩不知道怎么读，歪着脑袋问他，王俊凯读给他听：Karry.小孩于是一遍又一遍念着“Karry”，最后又歪着脑袋问他：“王老师可以给我取一个英文名吗？”  
王俊凯想了一下，说：“叫Roy吧。”  
“为什么叫Roy呢？”  
“不知道，但是Karry和Roy一起念的时候很好听。”

王俊凯把肖像取了下来，被肖像覆住的便利贴出现在眼前。上面歪歪扭扭的笔迹写着：“给9月21号生日的王老师，生日快乐，喜欢你。”王俊凯终于知道小孩为什么想要自己九月份再带他去那家寿司店，原来是为了把他提前积攒的生日祝福揭开在自己面前。

王俊凯把便利贴取下，和肖像一起放进了口袋。

寿司店的挂钟打了四下，王俊凯后知后觉地发现时间已经到了下午。如果时间可以回到一年前，这个时候他应该从宿舍出发，去等小孩放学。

临近放学时分的校门口，仍旧被焦急等待的家长占满，这一点在时隔一年之后还是没有变。王俊凯听着教学楼方向传来的铃声，发现自己终究还是来等小孩放学。蝉鸣依旧聒噪，背着书包的小孩从人群中走出来，依旧穿着绿色的洞洞鞋。王俊凯在树影底下，看着他越走越远。等小孩快要消失在路的尽头时，王俊凯一下子冲出了树影之外。意外就在这时候发生，一辆摩托车迎面而来。

王俊凯倒地的一刹那奋力往前看，路的尽头消失了小孩。

Chapter 32  
王俊凯被人从地上扶了起来，他的目光固执地望向前面，全然不管自己破碎的膝盖。小孩重又出现在路的尽头，他跑向自己，一边跑一边喊：“王老师！”  
“源源……”

王俊凯一下子从床上惊坐起来。他缓了一会儿，发现自己嘴里依然呢喃着“源源”。落地窗外传来午后的蝉鸣，王俊凯看了一眼手机，知道自己这个午觉睡了太长的时间。膝盖处传来隐隐的痛，王俊凯抹了把脸，从抽屉里拿出药瓶，就着水胡乱吞了一粒。

那次事故给王俊凯的膝盖造成了永久性的伤害，但王俊凯从不以为意。他更愿意把它当成是老天的惩罚，惩罚他包裹着谎言的离开。可也是因为需要休养这受伤的膝盖，他才空出了一年的时间，他才能够接受石教授的委托在H大上课，他才能遇到闯入他课堂的王源。所以他现在不确定了。或许不是惩罚，是恩赐。又或许根本就是代价，再次遇上王源的代价。

手机响了一下，是刘年发来的“生日快乐”。王俊凯才想起来今天是自己生日，他走向书架，拿出一个本子。本子翻到某处，夹在里面的水彩肖像和便利贴在眼前铺开。王俊凯每年生日的时候，都会把那两样东西拿出来。那是王源送给他的生日礼物，那是比他生日这件事还要重要的存在。

门被踢开得太快，王俊凯甚至来不及把本子合上。王源站在门口，目光定定地落在水彩肖像和便利贴上。水彩肖像和便利贴的纸张已经泛黄了，每一条纹路都刻着他和王俊凯分开的八年。在这漫长的时间里，如果有什么比那人包裹着谎言的离开更让王源难以释怀的话，那便是那人不曾回来。

王源可以原谅他的离开，但是不能原谅他不曾回来。可是现在，王俊凯曾经回来过的事实明明白白地展现在他眼前。可是一个回来过却没有找过自己的人，王源不知道是否应该原谅。

王俊凯不动声色地关上本子，王源一下子走过去，试图再度把本子摊开。王俊凯按住他的手，王源从他手里挣脱的时候，本子被带到了地上。肖像还在本子里夹着，便利贴却已经掉了出来。

王源弯腰捡起，他目不转睛地盯着上面的字，然后出声念了出来：“给9月21号生日的王老师……”  
“不要念了。”  
“为什么呢？今天也是王老师的生日不是吗？很多年前写下的生日祝福应该亲口念给王老师听不是吗？”  
王源接着念。  
“生日快乐……”  
王俊凯再次打断。  
“我说过，不要念了。”  
“我也问过，为什么？”  
“因为我，不喜欢你。”

Chapter 33  
王源跟邓灯泡说自己要无限期在宿舍住下去了，邓灯泡反应了一会儿，说那不是要把东西都搬回来。王源说不用，他付了房租，东西放那里才够本。邓灯泡挠挠头，心想王源这个理由没毛病，可为什么总觉得觉得哪里不对呢。

星期一早上王源起早去上课，邓灯泡缩在被子里问他：“既然你和王老师打算永久性分居了，要不咱们的课还是换回来？”  
“你起得来吗？”  
邓灯泡不觉打了个哈欠，他是真的起不来。

王源匆忙洗漱的样子颇为有趣，邓灯泡笑他为了和自己的王老师“周一见”，甘心连觉都不睡。王源白了他一眼，说：“我为了什么，总不能让你邓灯泡缺课吧？”邓灯泡不满地嘟囔：“说得好像你去上课真是为了我一样。”

王俊凯那天讲的是E·M·Forster的作品，其中有一部小说叫Maurice. Maurice 1987年被改编成了电影，导演和编剧都是James Ivory。James Ivory在2017年，也就是Maurice上映30年之后，担任了另一部电影的编剧，并因此赢得了奥斯卡最佳改编剧本。那部电影的名字叫Call Me by Your Name，也是改编自同名小说。 

王俊凯本来只是随口一提，没想到学生在底下反应不小。其中很多女生甚至小声议论了起来，脸上还带了明亮的色彩。王俊凯有些不解，后来想到这两部电影的四个男主角都是极好看的人，这些女孩子喜欢也不奇怪。王俊凯于是说她们要真是喜欢，不妨去看看小说原著。 

“这两部小说的英文原著并不难，语言中都有一种平白简单的美。也正是因为这种平白简单，翻译成中文时反而失掉了韵味，有些字句甚至无法翻译，所以市面上这两本小说的中文译本都不尽如人意。” 

有同学举手问无法翻译的是不是那些不可描述的部分，王俊凯笑了：“字典里可没说‘无法翻译’是‘不可描述’的同义词。”一句话把大家都逗笑了。 

王源此时被笑声吵醒。他进教室的时候被王俊凯无视，心里有气，决定无视他的课，于是坐下来就开始趴着睡，连点名都没应。王俊凯也没叫他，任他睡。王源还有些懵懵懂懂，坐直身体开始揉眼睛。王俊凯在讲台上看到，不觉失了神。但是他很快移转了目光，继续讲其他的作品。 

教室里刚刚起的笑声还没有完全消失，王源奇怪大家为什么笑，他旁边坐着的同学小声告诉他原由。王源不是没有听过那两部作品，只是不知道具体的故事细节。他下课以后在网上订了那两本书的英文原著。他也很想知道“无法翻译”的到底是什么，是不是真的“不可描述”。 

书很快到了，他先看了Maurice，然后是Call Me by Your Name. 王源终于知道，“无法翻译”的到底是什么，是用最直白的语言呐喊出来的渴望。它是最原始的，因而用最平白简单的语言表达才最为恰当。然而平白简单的语言若是翻译成另一种语言，甚至会显得野蛮粗鄙、毫无美感。 

从某种程度上来说，王源对于王俊凯的情感也是无法翻译的。那么王俊凯呢？王源想起那天王俊凯把自己抵在墙上的情景，他下身的欲望，他抚在自己唇尖的手指。所以他对自己的情感也是无法翻译的吗？

他不知道，他只知道自己不能再胡思乱想，于是起身去浴室用冷水浇脸。回房的时候看到桌上摊开的书本，正被窗户里进来的风吹动纸页。纸页上有荧光笔的亮色，王源才发现自己不知不觉做了许多标记。 

他接连几天精神恍惚，走路时都心不在焉。那天他下课以后，抱着书出了教室，低头踩着楼梯往下走。他没看前面，等发现自己快要撞上王俊凯时脚步已经来不及收回了。 

王俊凯当时在往楼上走，正抬腕看时间。他一抬头，就发现前面人是王源。那人头低着，眼看就要直直地往自己身上来了。王俊凯下意识要往旁边移，王源此刻也发现了，试图把脚步收回。往前的惯性使得王源的身体失重，手上的书洒落在地。王俊凯快速定住脚步，把王源拉向自己。 

王源整个被王俊凯护在了怀里，后背贴着他的胸膛。不知道是不是因为刚刚的情况太过紧急，两人的心跳都太快。王俊凯最先反应过来，很快松开了王源，弯腰去捡地上的书。王源此时也看向地上，其中一本蓝色封皮的书已经摊开了，露出里面的荧光笔标记。王源迅速蹲下，去捡那本书时，碰到了王俊凯的手指。 

王俊凯此时也认出那本书正是自己课上提到过的Call Me by Your Name. 米色纸页摊开，上面有一抹亮色的标记，标记下面的字是，fuck me harder. 

Chapter 34  
王源很快起身跑开了。他对王俊凯那些无法翻译的情感，如今明明白白摊开在王俊凯眼前了。他没法直白面对，只能逃离。留在原地的王俊凯，手指抚上被镀上颜色的字。最后他把地上的书全捡起来，走开了。

王源那些书中有些是教材，上课的时候需要，但是他不想去找王俊凯拿。接下来的星期一被国庆假期冲掉，王源再见到王俊凯是十一之后。他常坐的位置上堆了一摞书，正是他之前掉在地上的那些。最底下的书露出蓝色的一角封皮，王源的指尖在书脊上轻轻刮动，脸一点一点变红了。 

他下课以后跟着其他学生出门，并不往讲台看一眼。出了教学楼没多久，他被一群人围住了。那些人什么话都不说，抡起拳头就开打。王源是练过跆拳道的，奈何那些人人多势众，他很快招架不住了。他身上已经挨了不少拳头，嘴角也已经出血了。他奋力反击，刚踢开一个人就只觉得眼前一黑。在他以为自己快要倒下的时候，被护进了一个人的怀里。那个怀抱他太熟悉了，他紧紧地抓住那人，深深去嗅他脖颈间的气息。 

王俊凯的拳头都快攥出血来了，最后还是没有动手。他开口叫那些人滚，每一个字都结着寒冰。那些人认出王俊凯是老师，不敢再放肆，骂骂咧咧地要走。为首的人看了王源一眼，警告他：“你他妈少给我打姚欣怡的主意！” 

王俊凯直接上去扭住那人的胳膊，他手上用力，那人的胳膊一下子发出碎裂的声音。其他人被王俊凯的阵势吓到了，根本不敢上前。王俊凯却还不解恨，就着扭住他胳膊的力，将他撂倒在地。他在新西兰练过巴西柔术，水平可以在俱乐部当临时教练。他要是再使一点力，那人的手估计要废。但是王俊凯并不打算停止，握紧拳头往那人脸上招呼。

王源出声叫王俊凯，他知道那人再打下去估计要被学校开除。王俊凯陡然收住拳头，偏头往王源的方向看时，脸上狠戾的表情还没有来得及收回。王源从没有看过这个样子的王俊凯，他的王老师从来都是温暖和煦的，尽管他脸上其实少有表情。王源站得有些摇晃，王俊凯很快过去将他揽住。被王俊凯撂倒在地的人挣扎起来，同自己的手下迅速跑开了。

王俊凯一声不吭地背起王源。 

他背着王源回了公寓，一路无话。王源能感觉到他在生气，但是想不通他生气的原因。大概是不满自己和别人打架吧。 

王俊凯进了门以后终于开口了，他问王源要他房间的钥匙。王源在口袋里掏了一会儿，才想起来大门和房间的钥匙全放在邓灯泡宿舍了。王俊凯去开自己房间，把王源放到了床上。 

王源全身上下都是伤，有些是淤青，是被拳头打出来的，有些已经破皮，是在地上擦伤的。王俊凯给他褪了衣服。他先处理了擦伤，之后拿冰块冷敷有淤青的皮肤。王俊凯以前练巴西柔术的时候经常受伤，处理起来已经非常熟练了。可现在受伤的是王源，他的皮肤白，淤青和血痕就非常明显。王俊凯看着，几乎想要再返回去把那些人打一顿。

王源的身体此时对于痛感却有些无动于衷，因为划过他皮肤的棉签，是抓在王俊凯的指尖，因为敷住他皮肤的冰块，是握在王俊凯的掌心。而王俊凯给他擦拭嘴角时离得那么近，呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖、耳侧，王源只觉得心都要跳出来。 

王俊凯把王源全身的伤处理好以后，给他套上了自己的睡衣。然后他给王源盖好被子，示意他睡觉。王源没过多久睡着了，王俊凯给他掖紧被角。小孩的呼吸轻轻打在被上，王俊凯倾身上去吻他安静睡着的眉眼。 

王源睡了一下午，醒来时发现王俊凯趴在床边睡着了。他的手伸在被子里，抓着王源的手。王源的胳膊有些麻，但是他不敢活动，生怕弄醒了王俊凯。他身上的痛感完全苏醒了，全身上下火辣辣地疼。可是看着王俊凯睡着的样子，好像又没那么痛了。他小心把自己空出的那只手从被子里抽出，抚上王俊凯紧皱的眉头，然后沿着侧脸的轮廓划下，最后往上停在他的薄唇。 

落地窗外的大树遮挡住午后的阳光，王源望过去，看到稀疏的枝桠交接着绵密的树叶。他把手收回来，指尖放到自己的唇尖。 

Chapter 35  
王俊凯在傍晚时分醒过来，他问王源饿不饿，王源说不饿，但是很想吃小吃街上卖的老酸奶。王俊凯出门去给他买。王源在床上继续躺着，不一会儿听到门被推开的声音。他以为是王俊凯，挣扎着抬头去看，结果来人却是邓灯泡。

邓灯泡看到王源艰难抬头的样子，觉得又心疼又好笑，赶紧过去扶他躺好。王源问他怎么来了，邓灯泡说自己知道了他被打的事情。王源这才想起来了，他都不知道那些人为什么来打自己。

“那个人喜欢欣怡，所以才打的你。”  
“难怪他叫我不要打姚欣怡的主意……等等，可我压根没打过姚欣怡的主意啊！”  
“你是没打过，可我打了。我老是陪欣怡上课，大家都知道邓灯泡喜欢姚欣怡，他们估计以为你是邓灯泡……”  
“合着我这一顿打是替你挨的！”  
“这个也不能怪我啊，是你自己非要用我的名字去上王老师的课……”  
“……”  
“而且我知道欣怡其实真正喜欢的是你，所以你挨这顿打也不亏。”  
“……”

王源觉得邓灯泡不是来看自己，反倒是来气自己的。他跟邓灯泡说慰问已经收到，让他赶紧去食堂吃晚饭，然后找个地方乘凉去。邓灯泡再三确定他没事了，才打算出门。他之前来的时候带的是王源公寓的钥匙，于是把钥匙掏出来还给王源。王源让他带回去。  
“你不要用这个开自己房门的？”  
“你看我像能开自己房门的样子吗？”  
邓灯泡听他这样一说，觉得钥匙放自己这儿也行。

王俊凯不久回来了，他买了老酸奶，却不准王源吃。王源说你都买了，还不准我吃。  
“酸奶太冰，你现在不能吃。”  
“可是你总不能让我加热了再吃吧……”  
王俊凯手上还拎着其他东西，他不理王源，走去了厨房。不一会儿他拿了个盘子过来，盘子上面放的是新疆的馕，看样子才出锅不久。王俊凯把酸奶涂在了馕上，上面还撒了层细细的奶酪。王源不知道馕还有这种吃法，王俊凯说他自创的。王源无语凝噎：“你莫不是要给我吃黑暗料理……”

王俊凯撕了一块给他，王源伸长胳膊去接时伤口作痛，王俊凯他看他脸上表情痛苦，只好喂给他。王源尝了一口，还挺好吃，又要了一块。他问王俊凯馕上甜甜的是什么，王俊凯说是蜂蜜。他细细喂王源吃东西，轻轻擦掉他嘴角的酸奶。王源的心也像滴了蜂蜜，甜甜的。

王源晚上睡前要去洗澡，但是他的样子根本没法进浴室，而且伤口也不能碰水，王俊凯于是拧了毛巾给他擦。头顶白炽灯的光线太过晃眼，王源眯起眼睛，看到王俊凯紧绷的嘴角。王俊凯房间没有多余的被子，就随便找了张床单铺在地上睡觉。王源不想他睡在地上，但是也说不出你睡床上来的话。

王源白天睡太多，晚上睡不着。他小心翻身，就着月光去看地上的人。夏夜如水似的静谧，王源想起白天发生的一切，只觉得画风变得太快，他甚至都不敢相信。

之前说不喜欢自己的王俊凯，冷脸无视自己的王俊凯，现在为自己打架的王俊凯，背自己回来的王俊凯，喂自己吃东西的王俊凯，褪去自己衣服的王俊凯，为自己擦拭伤口、擦洗身体的王俊凯……到底哪一个才是真的王俊凯呢？

然而不管是哪一个的王俊凯都好，只要他是自己身边的王俊凯。

Chapter 36  
两人第二天都醒得晚，王俊凯问王源早餐想吃什么。王源说牛奶，还有蛋饼。  
“可你不喜欢吃蛋饼。”  
“可我想吃王老师做的蛋饼。”

冰箱里没鸡蛋了，王俊凯出门去买。王源继续在床上躺着，不一会儿听到门被推开的声音，依旧抬头去看。进门的依然不是王俊凯，而是邓灯泡，而且他后面还跟了个姚欣怡。

邓灯泡其实不想带姚欣怡过来，只是拒绝不了她的要求。姚欣怡坐去王源床边，看了邓灯泡一眼。邓灯泡跟王源说自己有课，先走了。  
“我记得你今天这个点没课。”  
“我，我……”

王源知道邓灯泡不是会撒谎的人，不想为难他，只说那你去上课。“还有把我公寓的钥匙留下。”邓灯泡知道王源这是生气自己擅自把姚欣怡带来，神情沮丧地从口袋里掏出了钥匙，放到桌上。

姚欣怡跟王源道歉，要不是自己他也不会被打。  
“我被打是因为邓灯泡，不是因为你，你不用道歉。”  
“不管怎样事情也是因我而起，我该给你道歉的。”  
“那我接受你的道歉，你回去吧。”

姚欣怡被他的态度弄得几乎要哭了。王源身上的伤还痛，姚欣怡要沁出泪来的眼睛更给他添了头疼。王源并不想冷语伤人，但他知道在姚欣怡这件事上，他必须狠下心肠。

“王源，你到底不喜欢我哪一点？”  
“你又喜欢我哪一点？”  
姚欣怡不说话了。她从小就是万人宠爱的公主，美丽、聪明、骄傲。她只肯为王源卸下骄傲，可王源却从来不看她的美丽、聪明一眼。这样一个眼里没有她的人，她又喜欢他哪一点呢？  
“王源，”姚欣怡的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，“你不看我的时候，眼里到底看的是谁？”

王源的眼前出现了一张脸，那张脸上有着太过明显的特征，桃花眼、薄唇、一字下巴。脸上很少有表情，但是笑起来有虎牙，牵动他的眼睛也变得深情。王源不是不看别人，但他从始至终能看到的，也只是那张脸。

“你回去吧。”王源说完闭上了眼睛。  
王源听到脚步移动的声音。他以为姚欣怡要往外走了，却突然闻到一股淡花香。他意识到姚欣怡正俯身过来吻自己，眼睛一下子睁开。门口闪过一方衣角，王源想起王俊凯早上出门时穿的蓝色衬衣。

王俊凯在姚欣怡离开不久回来了。王源看着他空空的手，问：“王老师你没买鸡蛋？”王俊凯没有看他，他的目光放在桌上，那里是邓灯泡留下的钥匙。王源想起自己忘记把钥匙收起来了，立马开口补救：“那个不是我房间的钥匙！”话一开口，他就意识到自己这是此地无银三百两，几乎羞愧得要把头埋进被子里。

王俊凯却像没听到王源的话似的，他把钥匙抓在手里，钥匙和钥匙之间发出碰撞声。王源听到王俊凯对他说：“你该回自己房间了。”

Chapter 37  
王源已经下了决心，他是不会回自己房间的。可他嘴里说的却是：“我回，我回，但你先帮我刷牙洗脸。”

王俊凯抱着王源去浴室，把牙膏挤好放他手上。王源刷牙时站得摇摇晃晃，王俊凯在边上扶着他。等王源刷完牙，王俊凯把毛巾递给他。王源说自己手痛，让王俊凯帮他。王俊凯他抱到椅子上，拿毛巾给他擦脸。

刷完牙洗完脸，王源该回自己房间了。但他开始喊肚子饿。王俊凯把他抱去客厅沙发上，转身去了厨房。王源趁机硬撑着起来，躺到了王俊凯床上。王俊凯无可奈何，把热了的牛奶递给他。

“王老师我还要吃蛋饼！”  
“我去给你烤吐司。”  
“可是我想吃蛋饼！”  
“没有鸡蛋。”  
“可是王老师你为什么没买鸡蛋呢？”

王俊凯买了，但是又摔碎了。他那时回来，进了客厅往房间走，走到门口停住了。因为从门微微敞开的空间里，他看到姚欣怡俯身朝王源吻下去。

王俊凯去了天台。等他发现装了鸡蛋的塑料袋被摔在地上时，他知道自己是愤怒的。这种愤怒从昨天就开始积攒起来。那时候全身是伤的王源靠在他怀里，对面的人说：“你他妈少给我打姚欣怡的主意！”那句话落进王俊凯耳里，却不是对王源的警告，而是对自己的讽刺。

而当他站在自己房间的门口，看到躺在自己床上的王源，被其他人亲吻时，他的愤怒发酵了，发酵成了各种疯狂的情绪。其中最多的，是占有，想把王源从头到脚占有。可是王源不会给他占有的。

王俊凯知道王源喜欢自己，可是这种脆弱的情感能维持多久呢？他看到过王源为自己面红耳赤，也看到过他为自己乱了呼吸。这些对于王俊凯来说，是最致命的深渊，只能沉沦到死。但是这些对于王源而言，难道没有可能只是一时兴起吗？又或许根本只是来源于幼时的依恋和记忆。他和王源之间隔了太多的年岁，在王源迄今为止的生命里，他留下的痕迹甚至不足一载。所以他要怎么确信王源对自己的喜欢呢？他有什么资格去占有王源呢？

破碎的蛋液在透明塑料袋的内壁往下滑，画面非常难堪。王俊凯看着，感到自己的爱情更加难堪。他点了根烟，靠着栏杆上抽。天台风大，把白色的烟雾吹散。地面上出现了个人，长头发白裙子，正往小区外面走。王俊凯把烟踩灭，他知道自己可以回房间了，而且王源还在等他的早餐。

王源看到他回来时手上是空的，就知道自己没有看错，之前在门口闪过的衣角就是王俊凯。他甚至有些高兴，因为他脑补了王俊凯生气摔鸡蛋的画面。可是即便王俊凯真这样做了，他也不会告诉自己。所以王源要问，要试，直到王俊凯承认，他是喜欢他的，他是想要他的。

可是王俊凯却只是让他回自己房间。说不气馁是假的，但这也让王源更加坚定了不回房间的决心。

而且王源有的不止决心，还有办法。他慢条斯理地把早餐吃完，然后开始喊痛。王俊凯拿了东西出来，给他的伤口换药。药换好了，王源又要吃水果。水果吃完了要喝水，水喝完了问王俊凯要不要下国际象棋。

“我这里没有国际象棋。  
“我手机上有软件，可以一起下。”  
王源说着要去拿手机，王俊凯按住他的手。  
“你又开始拖延。”  
“王老师要是不喜欢国际象棋，我们就下象棋。”  
“王源。”  
“要不然围棋也行。”  
“理由是什么呢，明明知道一定要回房间却还是故意拖延的理由到底是什么呢？”

王源不说话了。王俊凯叹了口气，说：“我抱你回你自己房间。”他的手伸到王源腿弯的时候，王源突然开口：“因为，因为想和王老师呆久一点，每一刻都比前一刻更久一点。”

王俊凯吻了下去。他的手顺着王源的腿弯往上，伸进腰侧的衣服里，划过脊背。王源身上有伤，王俊凯不敢用力，却忍不住更加用力。他舔舐王源身上的每一处淤青，隔着纱布摩挲他的每一处伤口。快感与痛感交织，王源止不住地颤抖。他的身体被王俊凯填满，他的呼吸被王俊凯吞噬，他的思维被王俊凯占据。他没有一样是属于自己的。他甚至都没有办法呼唤他的名字，仿佛连语言都失去。

可是王俊凯要他说话。  
“说话，我想听你说话。”  
“你想听我说什么？”  
“我想听你说，fuck me harder.”

Chapter 38  
王源身上的伤，算算时间需要热敷了。那天晚上的时候，王俊凯把王源的衣服褪去，拧了热毛巾覆在他身上。王源身上除了擦伤和淤青，又多出来许多痕迹，那是王俊凯留下的，用嘴巴，用手指，用亲吻，用触摸。不知道是不是握了热毛巾的缘故，他的掌心温度高得几乎要把王源的皮肤烧灼。毛巾的触感温暖舒服，可是王源更加想要王俊凯的皮肤。他把王俊凯手上的毛巾拿掉，让他的掌心覆在自己胸口。一双眼睛望着王俊凯，眼睛里的每一处光亮都在说：“我想要你，只是你。”

王源的心在胸口下跳得太快，隔着手掌一直传到王俊凯的心里。他的心神被王源扰乱，根本腾不出时间给呼吸。可是他今天几乎让王源在自己床上，在自己身下呆了一整天。小孩身上的伤未愈，王俊凯不能给他添上更多的伤。最后他只是放任自己的指尖在王源的身体上游走，俯身上去深深吻他。

王俊凯睡前没有再找床单铺在地上，而是睡去了自己床上。王源睡觉的习惯跟八年前一样，还是喜欢把自己整个放进王俊凯的怀里。王俊凯的下巴抵在他的脑袋上，一只手抬起，有一下没一下地抚着他的头发。他另外的那只手被王源拿在手里，慢慢从指节摩挲到指腹。王俊凯的指腹有茧子，不是薄薄的一层，而是能看出来有些年岁。

“王老师练了吉他吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“王老师为什么练吉他？”  
王俊凯不答，只是用他粗糙的指腹去抚摸王源的唇，从唇角到唇珠，再从唇珠到唇角。  
“我知道为什么王老师练吉他，因为我以前跟王老师说，我想你以后会弹吉他。”  
王俊凯不置可否。他的指腹从王源唇上离开，王源调皮地用牙齿去追，追到以后勾进嘴里轻轻啃咬。

“我也有好好练钢琴，后来弹得比姚欣怡还好。”  
王俊凯抚摸王源头发那只手忽然不动了，他被王源轻轻咬住的那只手也抽了出来。他示意王源从自己怀里出来。“我去给你拿牛奶，你喝完睡。”王源不肯，重新把王俊凯的手环在自己身上。

“王老师今天早上其实回来过一次对不对？”  
“我没有。”  
“你看到姚欣怡……”  
“我没看到。”

王源不靠在王俊凯怀里了，改趴在他胸口上，头仰起来去看那人。王俊凯嘴角是平的，看不出来是不高兴，还是一贯的没有表情。王源把他的嘴角拨成向上的形状，拇指去他的虎牙上盖章。  
“盖章的时候要笑，王老师告诉我的，你忘了吗？”  
王俊凯作势要去咬他，王源“啊”了一声，迅速收回手，脸上却还做出惊恐的表情。王俊凯被他这个样子逗笑了。王源又窝进了他的怀里，两人安静地依偎着。

“我没有打过主意。”王源忽而开口。  
“嗯？”  
“我没有打过姚欣怡的主意，那些人以为我是邓灯泡。”  
王俊凯简单“嗯”了一声，似乎不想再听王源解释之后的事情。  
可王源要解释。  
“我把脸偏开了。”  
“姚欣怡吻下来的时候我把脸偏开了。”  
“那个时候我看到门外蓝色的衣角，只一眼就消失了。”  
“那个时候我想伸手把衣角勾住，把那个人拉回来。”  
“我想被他吻，也想吻他。”

“王源。”王俊凯忽而打断了他，一双眼睛灼灼地将他锁住，带着欲望的气息重重扑在王源脸上。

“可是那个人，现在不止想要吻你。”

Chapter 39  
两人很快赤身相对。王俊凯嵌在王源背上，膝盖抵在他腰侧，右边和左边是不一样的触感。王源的右手抓在他的肩膀，沿着胳膊往下，到腿根，再到膝盖，是一个凸起的伤疤。

王源第二天早晨醒来的时候，听到厨房的动静。锅铲声中，有蛋饼的香味。王源去浴室洗漱完，打算换药。他可以等王俊凯来给自己换，但是如果换药时王俊凯的指尖触到自己的皮肤，两人怕是不能好好吃早餐。而他最不想浪费的，是王俊凯做的蛋饼。

王源去抽屉里找药。他自己用的药品旁边有一个棕色的药瓶，上面全是英文字，王源本来没注意，但是瓶身上有个醒目的膝盖示意图。王源想起昨晚在王俊凯膝盖上摸到的伤疤。

王俊凯正把蛋饼装盘，突然看到王源倚在厨房门边上。他让王源先去坐，早餐很快端出来。王源没动。  
“王老师的膝盖受过伤吗？”  
王俊凯拿锅铲的手停了一下，然后很快“嗯”了一声。  
“早几年去登山的时候摔到了。”

王源吃蛋饼的样子没有一点改变，还是像一只啃草皮的兔子。他啃了一会儿，向王俊凯伸手。王俊凯把牛奶递给他，看小孩喝了一大口，唇边留下一圈牛奶髭。王源问王俊凯为什么看着自己。“因为这个。”王俊凯朝他倾身过去，舌尖勾下那圈牛奶髭。

王源中午犯困，睡醒起来以后肚子饿，想吃寿司。王俊凯要去外面给他买，他却拉住王俊凯的手，让他带自己去以前去过的寿司店。两人进门的时候寿司店老板一时没有反应过来，但是很快调整好表情问他们吃什么。寿司店桌子上的纸盒里仍是摆着长方形折纸，王俊凯仍旧不知道怎么把那些折纸变成纸盒。王源低头凑过去帮忙，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在王俊凯下巴上，痒痒的。

出门前王俊凯在留言板上留了张便利贴，王源走到门口没忍住要转回去看。王俊凯一把把他捞进怀里，说下个月再带他过来。王源鼓起嘴巴，王俊凯笑了，跨出门去。王源随后跟上来，王俊凯没回头，一只手伸向后。王源还在纠结要不要继续生气，但是王俊凯伸出的手他没法拒绝。他的手已经可以把王俊凯的手整个握住了，但他还是像小时候那样，只圈住了王俊凯的食指。

他们沿街往前走。八年前的街道，他们很久没有一起走过了。两人走了一段，王源忽而松开王俊凯的手，跑向街边的冰柜。然后他回头，眨着眼睛问：“王老师要吃雪糕吗，买根最贵的怎么样？”  
王俊凯很快走去他旁边。  
“你要把你大一的零花钱都用完吗？”  
“我大一都没有零花钱！”

王源说着去掏王俊凯的口袋，找里面的钱包。王俊凯却一下子抓住他的手，说我用手机支付。王源立刻起了一丝警觉，王俊凯不想自己碰的钱包里会藏着什么秘密呢？他陡然发现自己对王俊凯离开的这八年其实一无所知。在这八年里，自己时间拼图的每一个间隙都是王俊凯。但是王俊凯的时间拼图呢？会不会某一块拼图遇到了一个心爱的女孩，会不会某一个拼图有了一个可爱的孩子？而这些美好的瞬间又会不会定格成了照片，正放在那个王俊凯不想自己碰的钱包里。

不着边际的想法来得那么迅速，王源一下子感到了惊慌，于是更加积极地要去拿那个钱包。王俊凯哪里肯，抓着他的手不放。王源用了当年在披萨店抢鱿鱼圈时的办法，懊恼地去抓头发。王俊凯看到王源头上的呆毛翘起，不觉失神。王源趁机拿出了钱包，王俊凯一下子反应过来，伸手去夺。两人的手相撞，钱包掉在地上。

黑色皮夹在白色水泥地上摊开来，透明夹层底下竟真有一张小小的照片。王源先王俊凯一步把皮夹捡起来，看清那是一张登记照。登记照上是一个小孩穿着学士服的全身照，学士帽底下的小脸表情严肃，但是两颊胖鼓鼓的，耳朵肉乎乎的，因而也还是可爱。王源都不知道小时候的自己那么可爱。他有些困惑地看向照片上的钢印，想起来很久以前自己的图书馆借阅证上不知所踪的照片。

透明夹层上有明显磨损的痕迹，王源能想象到王俊凯的指腹曾经反反复复拂过照片上自己的脸。之前不着边际的想法霎时间烟消云散，眼睛却毫无预兆地起了一层泪膜。王俊凯不想自己碰的钱包里，藏着的秘密原来是自己。

八年前王俊凯离开的时候，王源还是个小孩。很长时间他都不明白，为什么大人总是有权力离开，而被留下的总是小孩。后来他想通了，因为大人永远不懂小孩的难过。而现在，这张不知道什么时候进了王俊凯钱夹的照片，明明白白地告诉自己，那个离开的大人，他的难过一点都不比自己少。因为小孩可以明目张胆地去怨憎大人的离开，而大人却只能小心翼翼地掩藏起对小孩的思念。

王源抬起头来，看着王俊凯。他不知道该说什么，王俊凯却已经读懂了。他的手拂去王源眼睛里的雾气，抚上小孩的耳朵。

“为什么还是那么多肉呢？”

Chapter 40  
太阳渐渐有了西斜的趋势，他们踩着彼此的影子往前走，不觉来到了王源小学前面的路口。放学的铃声还有一会儿才要打，但是校门口已经聚集起了家长。王源忽然拉起王俊凯往校门那边去，王俊凯以为他要进学校，结果他转了个方向去了对面的楼。

对面楼上是各种补习班和培训班。王源拉着王俊凯进了一个音乐培训班，那是王源以前学钢琴的地方。前台负责接待的老奶奶一下子认出了王源，把两人领到了王源以前学琴的教室。钢琴教室没人，上课的学生要等放学以后才能陆陆续续过来。王源让王俊凯等自己一下，很快跑出去又很快回来。他手里拿了把吉他，直往王俊凯怀里塞。

王源去放琴谱的架子上翻到了自己想要的谱子，拿给王俊凯。  
“可这是钢琴谱。”  
“这里没有这首歌的吉他谱，王老师你试试吧。”

王俊凯并非不想试。八年前小孩对他说：“以后你会弹吉他的时候我弹钢琴，我们可以一起听好不好听。”他就是因为这句话才去练的吉他。现在小孩口中的“以后”要实现了，他却不想弹。不是不想弹，只是不想弹这首，因为那谱子上的歌词实在有些悲伤。

王源似乎没有看出王俊凯的不想，去自己常弹的钢琴边坐下了。他修长的手指在黑白琴键上移动，跟着旋律唱出歌词。

新年钟声带不走牵挂  
我的思念在梦里苦苦挣扎  
回忆让我心乱如麻  
一颗真心带着伤疤

下一段是王俊凯的，他停了一下，拨响琴弦，唱出自己的歌词。

誓言恍如梦里的神话  
总是经不起那风吹和雨打  
沙漏刻画时间弥漫  
心的泪珠晶莹如花

之后的一段是合唱，琴键和琴弦的旋律融合，王源的声音里有王俊凯的，王俊凯的声音里也有王源的。

亲爱的亲爱的你好吗  
是否早已把我忘了啊  
……

琴谱的最后一个音符弹完，整个空间安静了下来。王源背对着王俊凯在琴凳上坐着，旧日的回忆完全笼罩了他。

王源第一次知道这首歌是王俊凯离开那年的元旦前夕。那时候班上在筹办元旦晚会，王源因为会弹钢琴，被要求表演。他去网上搜跟新年有关的钢琴谱，突然看到了这首歌。跟新年有关的歌，却和新年的氛围一点都不搭。王源看着那一行行歌词，对王俊凯的思念到达了最大值。

那个时候的他不知道王俊凯在哪，不知道王俊凯好吗，更不知道王俊凯是否早已忘了他……这些疑问放在心底一过就是八年，现在的他终于知道王俊凯在哪，终于知道王俊凯好吗，也终于知道王俊凯没有忘了他。

王源转过身来。  
“以前想王老师的时候总是会弹这首歌，也会想如果王老师会吉他，钢琴和吉他一起弹的时候好不好听。现在我知道了，是好听的。”

王俊凯走过去，捧起他的脸深深吻他。王源的背触到琴键，弹出一连串音符。

Chapter 41  
窗外传来长长的铃声，来自对面的学校。王源一下子趴去窗边，看到许许多多的小学生从校园里涌出来。他回头看向王俊凯，脸上有兴奋的红色，仿佛又变成了当年的小孩。  
“王老师今天会来等我放学吗？”

他说完往外跑，经过前台的时候差点摔跤。老奶奶怪他冒失，王源做了个鬼脸，很快不见了。王俊凯跟出来和老奶奶道歉，老奶奶摇头：“这孩子以前在我这上课，就没见他笑过，难得他有这么开心的时候。每次看到他没有笑容的样子，总是忍不住担心哪。”  
“您以后不用担心了，他的笑容我来守护。”

王俊凯下楼的时候，已经看不到王源了。他走去树荫底下，从校门口一直望到教学楼。周围翘首以盼的家长让他有些恍惚，时光仿佛又回到那些等待王源放学的傍晚。他的时间拼图里丢失的碎片又回来了，他又在等王源放学。而王源不久之后会从人群中走出来，跑向自己。他会喊着“王老师”，笑容很大。

可是王源一直到人群变得稀少也没有走出来。王俊凯一下子有了第一次来等他放学的心情。或许王源已经走出来，他没有看到自己，自己也没有看到他。刚刚门口走过那么多人，或许他和王源相遇的机会早已错过。如果一直等不到，他应该去哪里找王源呢？或者他现在应该回公寓，可能王源已经在房间等他？

王俊凯低头看手表，脚底下出现了一个影子。王俊凯抬头，那人脸上有惊喜的表情。  
“小伙子，原来真的是你！”  
王俊凯愣了一下，想起那人就是当年在这条路上骑摩托车撞倒自己的人。  
“没想到还能见到你，想想都七年了吧！我那时候着急接小孩，骑得太快，没想到就撞到了你，你还不要我出医疗费，我到现在心里都内疚啊！”

王俊凯那时候不止没让那人出医疗费，救护车来的时候，那人要跟着一起去医院，也被他拒绝了。那时候他满心都只有消失在路口的王源，其他任何多余的人对他来说都是干扰。他甚至都不想要医生，他把一切当成了惩罚，离开王源的惩罚。

“你的膝盖应该没事了吧，那时候流了那么多血，都能看到骨头了，你却像没有感觉的样子，我都替你疼！我当时真是不该骑那么快……”  
王俊凯不想听那人再描述当时的情景，于是出声打断，问他怎么在这。  
“我来接孩子，大的不是已经上大学了嘛，小的是二胎政策放开以后生的，现在小升初，每天在教室多做一会儿题，我就不用那么赶了。不过撞到你以后，我就再也不把车骑到校门口来了，都是走着来的……”  
王俊凯捏了一下太阳穴，感到自己问错了问题。那个人没有一点自己讲太多的意识，仍兀自讲下去。王俊凯抬腕，还没有看清手表上的时间，就听到了王源的声音。

“王老师。”  
那个人听到声音停了一下，回头看，然后又很快发起了问话。  
“这个小伙子是？”  
“他是我要等的人。”  
王俊凯一下子越过那人，抓起王源的手，走开了。

王源任王俊凯拉着自己走了一段，停下来，不肯再走。  
“我都听到了。”  
王俊凯却装作没有听到的样子，还要去牵王源。

“王老师膝盖上的伤疤，原来不是登山的时候留下的。原来是在我的学校门口，原来是七年前。回过寿司店，练了吉他，把我的照片放在钱夹里，在我的学校门口撞伤膝盖。王老师还有多少事情是我不知道的呢？”  
“很多，但你不需要知道。”  
“为我而做的事，我难道不需要知道吗？”  
“你只需要知道一件事，在我离开的八年里，从未停止爱你。”

Chapter 42  
王源是因为碰到自己以前的班主任才出来晚了，他班主任甚至还问起了他的王老师。王源在回去的路上给王俊凯说起这个，嘴巴鼓得老高。  
“你以前来接我放学大家都喜欢看你，你现在上课总有人想方设法来旁听，你的水彩肖像贴在寿司店就能替人招揽生意，我的小学班主任至今都还记得你。王俊凯，你怎么那么遭人惦记？”

王俊凯去捏他气鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“不叫王老师了？”  
王源的脸躲开王俊凯的手。  
“不叫，你都不叫我源源了，我干嘛还叫你王老师？”  
王俊凯笑了，伸手把王源捞进怀里，轻抚他肉乎乎的耳朵。  
“我再怎么遭人惦记，我惦记的也只有你。”

晚上王源先进浴室洗的澡，王俊凯洗完澡出来发现他还坐在床边上玩手机，头发湿漉漉地耷在头上。王源一看王俊凯的眼睛就知道他想说什么，迅速丢开手机，抓起旁边的毛巾递出去。  
“我不是故意不擦头发的，我等你洗完了来给我擦！”

王俊凯抄起毛巾揉了一把他的头发，拿了吹风机坐去床上给他吹。王源顺势靠在王俊凯的怀里，被风吹乱的头发时不时扑到他光裸的胸膛。王俊凯的头发也是湿的，发尾的水珠不时滴到王源的后颈、耳根，还有渐渐吹干的头发。他下身裹着浴巾，王源低头卷着浴巾的一角，手指渐渐进到浴巾里面，抚上他的右边的膝盖。他的指腹轻轻摩挲，一遍又一遍，试图使皮肤下面曾经破碎的骨头永远愈合。

王源忽然低下了头去，王俊凯手里的吹风机够不到他的头发。他的亲吻从膝盖开始，柔软的舌尖点过凸起的伤疤。王俊凯的手松了一下，吹风机滚落到床上，风筒兀自往外吹着热风，床单也升腾起温度。王源的亲吻像是迷路的孩子，跌跌撞撞地往上游走，到了腿根。他的手也在探索方向，胡乱寻找的过程中扯掉了王俊凯的浴巾。

王俊凯的性器一下子抵在了他的唇边。王源抬起头，王俊凯的眼睛像黑不见底的深渊。深渊里盛满了欲望，几乎可以让王源溺死。被床单堵住风筒的吹风机发出呼呼的响声，像是压抑的呼吸。王源重又低下头去，王俊凯却突然握住了他的下巴。他空出的那只手，一下子抓起床上的吹风机。吹风机的插头从插孔挣掉，风筒里的响声戛然而止。王俊凯一下子从床上站起，把吹风机放去了它原来的位置。王源的下巴离开了王俊凯手指的支撑，霎时落到床单上。

王俊凯回转身，往床上的王源走去，他每走一步，王源的身体便往床下滑落一分。等王俊凯终于来到面前时，王源已经跪到了地上。他仰头，正对着王俊凯毫不掩饰，甚至带了侵略性的欲望。王源的右手抓住王俊凯的膝盖，拇指抵在上面凸起的伤疤。而他的舌尖，触到了王俊凯的性器。

王源的头发一半湿漉，一半干燥，像两条截然不同的小径。王俊凯的手指在小径间穿行，粗糙的指腹和坚硬的指节留下一片滚烫。他留在王源口腔里的东西太大，身下人的吞咽因而更为艰难。而头顶发间的触感让王源的全身都在颤抖，几乎含不住王俊凯的东西。王俊凯忽而扣住他的后脑，抵在王源喉间的性器深深浅浅，反反复复抽插。

Chapter 43  
王源的伤养了一个星期，差不多好了。星期一早上他该去上课了，但是闹钟响了他却起不来。起不来的理由不言而喻。王俊凯咬着他的耳朵叫他起床，王源闭着眼睛，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。  
王俊凯凑近了去听，小孩说的是：“你昨晚不让我睡，今天就不能让我起。”  
“昨晚我说今天要早起的时候，是谁不让我停的？”  
王源才不想知道是谁，头埋进被子里，顽固地想要继续睡。  
“既然这样就不去了，我记邓灯泡旷课就是。”

王俊凯走去厨房弄早餐，回转身发现王源倚在门边上。  
王俊凯笑他这么紧张邓灯泡。  
“我才不紧张他，我紧张的是你！”  
“你紧张我什么？”  
“紧张你被别人看了去，教室里那么多眼睛，窗户外面也是！”

王源起床气本就没消，说到这个更气了，头发也不嫌事大地乱糟糟。王俊凯去顺他的脑袋。  
“可被他们看去的我是你的。”

你是我的，可其他人知道你是我的吗？王源从上课开始就撑着脑袋在想。王俊凯在讲台上，像某个星系的恒星，其他人的眼珠都成了围绕他高速运转的行星。王源原以为自己是一个很难对什么有占有欲的人，现在发现不是的。他对王俊凯有占有欲，很强很容易的占有欲。现在想来，这种占有欲可以追溯至很久很久以前，当他对王俊凯的依恋还没有演变成爱恋的时候。比如他不想要王俊凯有除他以外的学生，不希望王俊凯的生活里有教他以外的事情，不喜欢除他以外的人喊王俊凯“王老师”。

王源抬头环视了一圈教室，现在这里坐着的每一人都是王俊凯的学生，都可以喊他“王老师”。他们都低着头，眼睛全神贯注地望着课本，阅读王俊凯刚刚布置下来的小说原文选段。王俊凯在一个学生座位旁边站着，轻声解答问题。王源感到他需要做些什么，在这间教室里，明明白白展示自己对王俊凯的占有欲。

他起身离开座位，往门口走。教室地板用的是特殊材料，鞋底和地板摩擦没有声音。王源推开教室门，略显笨重的门板发出闷闷的吱呀声。在王俊凯的课上，中途出去上卫生间或者倒水是不需要请示的。但王源推开门，不是为了出去，他只是要营造一个自己出去的假象。

王俊凯给学生解答完问题，发现王源的座位空了。他刚刚听到开门关门的声音，想来小孩是出去了。王源桌上的课本摊开来，上面的段落白白的，没有一丝笔记，看来是没有好好听讲。没有好好听讲的时候心里到底在想什么呢？王俊凯不禁想。

他布置下来的原文选段篇幅很长，生词量大，阅读完需要一定的时间。学生们埋头看得格外认真，时不时拿起手机查词。王俊凯走动了一圈，查看了学生的阅读进度之后，返回了讲台。他自己的课本在桌上摊开着，王俊凯刚翻了一页，忽而感到了腿上的触摸。他迅速低头，王源躲在讲桌底下，眼里闪着调皮的光。讲桌底下的空间宽大，衬得躲在那里的王源更像一个恶作剧的小孩。这个小孩的手由自己的鞋尖开始，玩了一会儿裤角之后，爬上了膝盖。

王俊凯一下子把书关上了。底下仍是一片聚精会神，偶有纸张翻页的声音，铅笔书写的声音。教室前方角落的立柜式空调不知设的什么模式，时而安静缄默，时而呼呼往外吹着风。窗帘大敞的窗户正对着校园的草地，窗外十月的天气仍明媚如夏季。整个教室一派天晴，全然不知道讲台上正发生着怎样一番风雨。

王源的手越来越积极地捣乱，王俊凯在他更加放肆之前一把握住。王源头仰着看他，上唇和下唇分开的地方露出小小的牙齿，从王俊凯的角度望过去，像是最无辜的兔子。王俊凯很快蹲下身去，嘴唇压住王源的嘴唇。

呼吸和呼吸缠绕，舌头和舌头交缠的时候会发出多大的声音？会通过空气传播到教室的每个角落，盖过纸张翻页和铅笔书写的声音吗？还是根本只会通过骨头传播，到达自己的每一根神经？王俊凯的牙齿拉扯着自己嘴唇的时候，王源睁开眼睛，望着他低垂的眼睫想。

近乎封闭的讲桌底下像一个隔绝一切的空间，王源身上清冽的薄荷气息因为自己的亲吻变得有了温度。王俊凯的唇舌离开王源的口腔，捧起小孩的脸细细地看，指腹从眉心拂到眉尾。头顶讲桌上的书似乎被空调风吹开了，王俊凯听到哗哗翻页的声音。王俊凯有一瞬间的愣怔，不知道自己身在哪里。后来他想起来了，他在教室，却发现自己记不起来王源以外的学生。

Chapter 44  
王俊凯站起身后不久，下课铃响了。学生们跟他道了再见之后，陆陆续续往外走。王俊凯在讲台上没动，垂下眼睛看桌子底下的王源。小孩把头埋在膝盖上，耳根红红的，王俊凯不由想笑。刚刚恶作剧的是他，现在不好意思的也是他。

教室渐渐空了，王俊凯叫他出来，小孩却只是把头埋得更低了。王俊凯的心像放进苦咖啡的方糖一样融化了，他发现自己蹲下身去，抚着小孩的头发，在他耳边轻唤那个很久都没有叫出口的名字。

“源源……”

王源听不够，回去的路上缠着王俊凯，还想听他唤自己。王俊凯只是笑着看他，王源故意皱起鼻子，王俊凯用手去刮他白得近乎透明的鼻梁。王源一下子跑开了，捡起地上的松果就要朝王俊凯扔。

王俊凯作势要躲，突然感到手机的振动。他挂了电话以后，发现小孩在他前方抬着手，手上的松果并没有扔。  
“院长让我现在去他办公室。”  
“哦。”王源把松果丢去地上。  
“他让你跟我一起。”

准确地说，院长不是让王源跟王俊凯一起去他办公室，他是让王俊凯班上的学生邓灯泡一起。他们进了办公室以后，在院长对面的办公桌坐下。院长很快进入主题，说自己今早收到了一封信，有人举报王俊凯和自己班上的学生在校内同居。

严格来说，王俊凯不在学校的编制之内，而且他是石弢教授请来的人，所以院长在表明自己对这件事情的态度时异常委婉，几乎称得上迂回。他开始长篇大论起民国时期鲁迅、沈从文等人的师生恋，赞扬他们的恋情是何等地勇敢无畏，不惧世俗。

王源听得快睡着了，眼皮打架的当口，腿上突然感受到了一只手。他拿余光看向旁边的王俊凯，那人头抬起，目光直视着对面滔滔不绝的院长。可是那人的手却不动声色地在自己腿根游走，渐渐接近胯部，最后整个覆住。王源的脸一下子红了。

此时院长的话锋一转，说那个时候的师生恋毕竟是反封建精神的体现，但是现在建国都那么多年了，师生恋可就没那么反封建了。时代毕竟在变，他们现在的行为并不是那么合乎时宜。

院长注意到王源面色绯红，以为他被自己的话说服，感到无地自容。他顿了一顿，接着说尽管学校没有明确规定老师和学生不可以同居，但是他们的行为怎么都不合规矩。

王源一下子按住王俊凯覆在自己身上的手，打断了院长的话。  
“我不明白老师和学生合租怎么就算不合规矩。”  
“什么？”  
院长接下来的质问还没有脱口，办公室的门突然开了。

一个中年女人提着一个保温盒走进来，院长像只受惊的鸟儿一样站了起来。王源愣了几秒，反应过来这就是传说中那个经常来给院长送汤的院长夫人。他们院长惧内的名声是早就传开了的，学院很多年轻漂亮的女老师，据说院长夫人总是以送汤之名来查岗。王源只是听过，却没想到今天竟然亲眼见证了现场。

院长朝院长夫人迎过去，院长夫人却越过他看到了办公桌前的王俊凯，眼睛一下子亮了。她叫了一声王俊凯的名字。  
王俊凯转过头来，脸上诧异的表情持续了几秒，然后站起身来打了个招呼。  
“房东您好。”  
她问王俊凯怎么在这，王俊凯停了一下，说他现在在学院教课。  
“原来是学院的老师啊，你看我，真是疏忽了，早知道我就该请你去家里喝茶的。”  
“哪里，我也不知道您是院长夫人。”  
王源不解地看向王俊凯，王俊凯低声说她就是我们的房东。院长夫人听到，眼睛看向王源。  
“原来租房子的另一个人就是你啊，我之前也没有当面道过歉，在这里赔不是了。”

王源更加困惑了，但似乎院长比他更困惑，问院长夫人怎么认识他们两个。  
“要说怎么认识的，那话可就长了。”

原来王俊凯八年前租房子时没有通过中介，是直接跟房东联系的。后来再租房子时没有打通房东电话，于是找了中介。房东看到租房合同以后，认出了王俊凯的名字，知道他就是八年前租自己房子的人。她还是为自己委托了多个中介的事情感到抱歉，所以按租房合同上的号码给王俊凯发过消息道歉。

院长知道了经过，一下子睁大了眼睛。  
“所以他们两个不是同居，是合租？”  
“哈？”  
院长只好闷声解释了自己把他们两人叫来的原因。

院长夫人听完高声笑了。  
“怎么是同居，他们是合租，迫不得已的合租。我记得那时在电话里听中介的意思，他们对于合租这件事情是老不愿意呢。”

院长一下子语塞，知道自己闹了个乌龙。他不好意思承认，小声在院长夫人耳边抱怨她不该把学校分配的房子拿去乱出租。  
“房子空在那里还不是空着，不要钱的啊。”  
被院长夫人这样一嚷，院长更没面子了。他含含糊糊地跟两人道歉，说没有弄清楚事情经过就把他们找来。院长夫人那边把保温盒打开了，招呼三个人过去喝汤。王俊凯和王源婉拒了，院长也不想和两人在这种场合下多呆下去，于是说：“那王老师和邓灯泡同学就先回去，今天实在不好意思。”

院长夫人一下子抬起头来。  
“他叫邓灯泡？我记得租房合同上的名字写的是王源啊！”

Chapter 45  
真正的邓灯泡很快被叫了过来。

邓灯泡说是自己选了一二节的英美文学以后发现早上起不来，王源选的是三四节的英语论说文写作，所以他才求着王源和自己换课的。

“所以不是王源代你上课，根本就是你们两个换着上课，你们知道纪律两个字怎么写吗？！”

邓灯泡觉得自己真傻，真的。他原本想要两肋插刀，却不想自己是来火上浇油的。

他磕磕巴巴地想要补救。  
“我知道纪律两个字怎么写，但是…反正…反正不干王源的事！”

“不是的，是我让邓灯泡跟我换的，我是为了…”

“我知道在我课上的是王源却没有阻止，所有的责任我来承担。”

空气一下子安静了。院长嘴张了好几次终于准备说话时，被院长夫人暗暗扯了下衣袖。

两人去门外说话。邓灯泡在办公室里看了一眼王源，看了一眼王俊凯，又来回走了几步，最终没忍住，把耳朵贴去门上听外面的讲话。

过了好一会儿，院长和院长夫人双双进来了。院长脸上有不情愿的神色，但是院长夫人的目光一打过来，他还是清了嗓子勉勉强强开口。

“睡眠实乃人生最大真谛。睡眠若得不到满足，其结果无外乎起不来、睡不够、困得早。这是一个恶性循环，于学习百害而无一利。邓灯泡同学既起不来去上王老师的课，王源同学既起得来，那么换课也未尝不可。只一点，邓灯泡同学既然上的是三四节课，自然再无起不来的困扰，所以还望邓灯泡同学不要迟到早退或无故旷课地好。”

王源睁着眼睛听完了，一脸懵逼。等三人离开院长办公室时，他还是觉得自己听错了。

“邓灯泡，你听懂院长刚刚的话了吗？”  
“听懂了。”  
“哦，我没听懂。”

王源呆呆地去抓头发，王俊凯又把他抓乱的地方抚平。

“院长和院长夫人在门外说了些什么，你都听到了吗？”  
“你知道吗，我刚刚才知道我给你去上课的那个班有女孩子喜欢我。”  
“我不知道…但是这跟我刚刚问你的问题有关系吗？”  
“关系大了！喜欢我的女孩子是院长千金！”  
“…”  
“如果院长要惩罚我们两个换课的事情，那我肯定就不能去代你上课了，那院长千金就没法在课上看到我了。”  
王源愣了一下，想起租房那天听中介转达房东的话时，是说她有个女孩儿在H大。所以房东女儿是院长千金，公选课刚好在自己选的英语论说文写作课上，并且喜欢上了代自己去上课的邓灯泡？这也太巧合了吧！

“所以他不但没罚我们，还说什么睡觉是人生的真谛，而且叫你不要迟到早退无故旷课？”  
“完全正确。”  
王源在脑子里温习一遍院长之前像绕口令一般半文半白的话，感到自己头一回见识了什么是一本正经地胡说八道。他感叹了一会儿，又觉得哪里不对。

“院长千金喜欢你，你自己都不知道，院长怎么知道的？”  
“院长夫人知道啊！她收拾房间的时候发现女儿枕头底下有我的照片，”邓灯泡说到这里得意地扯了扯嘴角，“我刚刚一进来她就发现我跟照片上的人像，听到我说上的什么课以后就确定我就是照片上的人。”  
“院长夫人让院长睁一只眼闭一只眼，院长起先还拒绝来着，结果院长夫人说到时候让闺女找他哭去，院长就无话可说了。”  
“我都不知道院长千金什么时候偷拍过我的照片，原来我也是有女孩儿暗恋的人啊…”

邓灯泡越说越沉醉，王源笑得直往王俊凯身上倒。但是邓灯泡没有一点从沉醉中醒悟过来的迹象，王源于是逗他：“这样你不用一直守着姚欣怡一棵树了。”

邓灯泡听到姚欣怡的名字忽而把头摆正了，他说自己先走，然后头也不回地跑远了。

王源有些莫名其妙，但是王俊凯在他身边，他的注意力放在其他事情上的时间总是很短。所以他的莫名其妙没有持续多久，很快就只想着待会儿要和王俊凯一起做什么了。

他们快走到公寓了，王源牵紧了王俊凯的手，脚底下被踩碎的松果发出轻快的声音。  
“王老师我们待会儿去小吃街喝瓦罐汤好不好，院长夫人那时候打开保温盒，我闻到香味，其实有点想喝。”  
王俊凯把他毛茸茸的脑袋揽到唇边，说：“好啊。”

Chapter 46  
王俊凯最终还是没能陪王源一起去喝汤，他被一通电话叫走，电话那头的人是石弢教授。

院长上午找王俊凯之前先见了石弢教授。石弢是院里最德高望重的老教授，王俊凯是他请来的人，所以在找王俊凯谈话之前，于情于理都要和石弢教授打个招呼。王俊凯和王源离开办公室以后，院长给石弢教授打电话。他把王源和邓灯泡换课的事情隐去不提，只说王老师和自己班上学生同居的事情是一场误会，两人实际上是误打误撞的合租。

但是石弢教授认为就算是合租也不可以，一个老师一个学生，而且还是上课要见面的那种。他把王俊凯找来，就是为了告诉他自己觉得合租不妥当，希望他另搬地方。  
“我们不是合租。”  
“什么？”  
“一开始是合租，但现在，我们是同居。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“教授您记得八年前我快毕业的时候，您叫我去家里吃饭。师母饭后端上了汤圆，当时我对着碗里的汤圆走了好一会儿神。您问我在想什么，我说在想自己做家教辅导的小孩，我笑过他像一只汤圆。现在在我班上上课的人，现在和我住在一起的人，就是八年前那个小孩。”

石弢花了很长时间来理解王俊凯话里的信息，最后他问：“你想过其他的学生吗？一个和自己班上学生同居的老师要怎么对其他学生负责？”  
“我从八年前辅导他开始，心里就只有他一个学生。”

石弢被气得直咳嗽，他缓了一会儿，提高了声音。  
“给我分开，至少在这学期的课上完之前，给我分开。”  
“不可以，我和他已经分开得够久了，现在一分一秒都不想再分开。”

王俊凯回去的路上给王源打电话，问他有没有喝过汤。王源答喝过了，但是没有王俊凯陪在身边，汤也不好喝。王俊凯问他还有没有想吃的东西。  
“没有，没有，王俊凯你快回来，我已经有好几个小时没有看到你了！”  
电话那头小孩清亮的薄荷音中带了不自知的甜糯，王俊凯挂了电话以后，一直到小区门口时，笑容还停在脸上。

可是他看到对面站着的人时，一下子不笑了。

Chapter 47  
对面站着的人是姚欣怡。

邓灯泡跟王俊凯和王源分开之后去找了姚欣怡，因为他早上起早想去陪姚欣怡上课的时候，看到她往院长信箱里塞了一封东西。被院长叫去办公室，看到王俊凯和王源时，他突然反应过来起因可能是姚欣怡往院长办公室塞的那封东西。

姚欣怡没有否认。之前邓灯泡带她去王源公寓的时候，只提过王源跟人合租，但是没有提过跟王源合租的人是谁。她进了王源的房间之后觉得奇怪，因为房间里的东西不像是王源的。她俯身去吻王源的时候，王源把脸偏开了。她看到他的眼睛直直地盯着门口，她不知道王源从门口看到了什么，但是她听到了客厅大门关上的声音。

姚欣怡在王源楼下守了几次，有一次看到了王源和一个人走出来，十指相扣。她终于知道那天王源盯着门口的时候看到了什么。她瞬间觉得可笑，其实她早该想到的。王源代替邓灯泡去上英美文学，教英美文学的王老师很受欢迎，她为什么之前就没有注意过呢，为什么都没有想过这中间存在的联系呢？

王源和邓灯泡换课的事情，姚欣怡是早就知道的，虽然两个人谁都没有跟她提过。这件事情其实并不难发现，英语课是全校公选课，邓灯泡和王源遇到自己同班同学的概率少，所以两人彼此借用身份上课也不会被发现。但是王源和邓灯泡有在一起上的课，这些课中会碰到英语选修课上的人，所以渐渐地有人发现他们换课的事情。对此，邓灯泡的解释也总是自己起不来才求着王源跟自己换课。这种事情同学之间都是理解的，所以也没有谁去向院里反映。

姚欣怡向院长举报王俊凯和自己班上学生同居的时候，也是写的邓灯泡的名字。她没写王源的名字是因为知道王源并不在王俊凯的学生名册之内，如果王源不是王俊凯班上的学生，那么同居这件事的严重性就会大打折扣。而且她不想把王源和邓灯泡换课的事情牵扯出来，因为这会让王源和邓灯泡同时受罚。而她的目的只是在于让学院方面施加压力，迫使王源和王俊凯分开。

从来把自己当女神一样供起来的邓灯泡第一次对她说了重话，他说她这种行为实在是太过分了。那么伤害自己的王源和他的王老师，就不过分吗？

“我以前问王源，他不看我的时候，眼里到底看的是谁，现在我终于知道了，他看的是你，是他的王老师！”   
“王老师，他的王老师！那时候班上的小孩子都羡慕王源有一个等他放学的王老师。可是我从来不羡慕，因为我讨厌看到他被你抱在怀里，笑着跟我说再见的样子。”  
“为什么眼睛一整天都无精打采的人，到了放学那一刻会忽然出现不一样的光彩呢？明明我一整天都坐在他旁边，为什么他都不看我，只能看到来接他放学的你呢！”

王俊凯往小区里面走去。  
姚欣怡在他背后歇斯底里地叫喊。

“你们不可能的！你是他的老师不是吗？你认识他的时候，他还是个小孩子不是吗？小孩子是会长大的，你以为他对你的依赖能持续多久？你以为他的家里人会同意吗？最后站在他身边的那个人，一定是我，不是你！”

王俊凯进房间的时候，王源在床上百无聊赖地躺着。他一看到王俊凯就伸手，王俊凯搂着他靠去床头。  
王源凑上去亲他的下巴。

“王老师在想什么？”  
“在想你。”  
“在想我什么？”  
“在想我的源源很快就是十九岁的大人了。”

Chapter 48  
“王老师知道我快生日了？”  
“嗯。”  
王源不知道王俊凯怎么知道自己生日的，因为他记得自己从没有跟王俊凯提过。但是王俊凯之前说过，他只需要知道他从未停止爱他这一件事。那么现在王源也只需要知道，就像他其实从未真正忘记过王俊凯生日一样，王俊凯也一直把他的生日记在心里。

王源第二天的课和邓灯泡一起，他进教室的时候看到邓灯泡旁边坐了姚欣怡。姚欣怡说邓灯泡总是起早陪她上课，偶尔一两次她也应该投桃报李。邓灯泡心里清楚姚欣怡来上课才不是为了陪自己，但是开不了口戳穿她。

课间休息的时候，姚欣怡问起了王源代邓灯泡上的英美文学课。  
“听说那个班的王老师是男神般的存在，不仅课上得好，人也帅得不行，我周围一圈女生都在犯花痴。”  
王源还没有应答，邓灯泡已经抢先一步嚷开了。  
“欣怡你在我面前就不要称赞其他人了，把话题集中在我身上行不行！”  
“那你也得帅过其他人啊。”  
姚欣怡重又把脸偏过对着王源，“下星期一的时候我能跟你一起去上课吗？我很想看看传说中的王老师到底有多帅。”  
“王老师不准非班上的人去旁听，而且，”王源看了姚欣怡一眼，“你早就已经见过，传说中的王老师就是我的王老师。”

“我的王老师”，这是五年级的王源提起他的王老师时一定会用到的开头。那些见过王俊凯来接王源放学的孩子，总是带了钦羡的表情来打听王俊凯的情况。从来话不多的王源在那种时候，总会一反常态，带着骄傲的神情说个不停。

“我的王老师脸上总是没有表情，但是笑的时候会有虎牙。”  
“我的王老师像只螃蟹，可他不知道自己哪里像螃蟹。”  
“我的王老师有时候很聪明，有时候很笨，因为他都不知道怎么折纸盒。”  
……  
如果有同学问：“你的王老师有多余的时间吗，可以当我的老师吗？”王源骄傲的表情一下子会切换成义正言辞的拒绝。  
“不可以，我的王老师说过只有我一个学生，以后也是！”

姚欣怡是王源的同桌，她总是沉默着听完，然后发现手里的橡皮已经被她撕扯得不成样子。这时候她后面的邓灯泡就会探过头来：“姚欣怡，你又捏坏了一块橡皮！”

“原来是你的王老师，难怪大家为他犯花痴。”  
姚欣怡看了一眼自己手里被自己捏得不成样子的橡皮，迅速抬起头，像八年前每一次听王源提起王俊凯一样，摆出一脸若无其事的表情。  
“那他现在有好多学生呢，我记得你以前说过他只会有你一个学生对不对？”  
“可是从始至终，能吃到他送的早餐，能让他在校门口一直等到放学的，也只有我而已。晚上看到他睡去，早上看到他醒来的，也只有……”

“王源！”姚欣怡突然打断了他，“你说起他的时候，没有想过我吗？”  
“我说起他的时候，能想到的也只有他而已。”  
“那你想过你家里人吗？”

王源一下子沉默了。  
姚欣怡看着沉默的王源，嘴角现出了冷笑。  
“就算没有想过也没有关系，你家里人应该都不用操心，反正王老师只带一学期的课。我记得王老师那时候到了九月份就再也没有接过你放学对不对，所以王老师从始至终都不是能在你身边呆长久的人。”

Chapter 49  
王源出了教室，邓灯泡都来不及提醒他不可以早退这件事。他把姚欣怡手里的橡皮拿出来，试图使它恢复成原来的形状，摆弄了几分钟以后以失败告终。他把橡皮放去一边，看向旁边的人。  
“欣怡你到底想怎样呢？”  
“我想怎样？我想让他们分开！”  
上课铃有些刺耳地响起来，盖过了姚欣怡后半句尖锐的声音。邓灯泡反应了一会儿，趁铃声未响尽之前开始叹气。  
“就算他们分开，你以为王源会爱你吗？”

王源不会爱除了王老师以外的人，这是邓灯泡很久以前就形成的印象，虽然那个时候的邓灯泡甚至说不清爱是什么。王源长得好看，这是全班公认的。大家都说他的眼睛里有星星，但是他眼睛里的星星一直都是没有光彩的。直到他在校门口看到了来接王源的人，他看着王源笑着跑向那人，眼睛里的星星第一次有了光芒。王源是邓灯泡从穿开裆裤开始就一起玩的朋友，他出于朋友的本能一直担心王源。直到他看到了他的王老师，他知道自己对于王源的担心终于可以放下了。只是这担心没有放下多久，到新学期开始的时候，王源眼里的星星重又失去了光泽。他想不通这其中的缘故，他只知道王源的王老师再也没有来接过他放学。

铃声响完了，邓灯泡的思绪被讲台上老师的问话打断。老师问他上一节课还在的王源怎么一下子不见了，邓灯泡很快回答：“王源不舒服，所以回去了，让我跟您请假。”

邓灯泡为了替王源早退这件事开脱而找的幌子，其实并不能算是撒谎。因为此时坐在小树林的王源，真的很不舒服。这种不舒服说不出来到底来自哪里，只是一种整个身体都没办法承受的感觉。这种感觉八年前出现过，在晚饭的餐桌上，他从唐兰那里听到了王俊凯九月份会离开的事实。

王源八年前是天真，从王俊凯来给他补习开始，就没有想过王俊凯会有离开的那天。那么现在呢，没有意识到王俊凯只带一学期的课这件事，也是因为太真吗？他记得王俊凯在第一节课就提过，他是因为原先教这门课的石教授临时有事，才暂代一学期的课。为什么他明明听到了却一直都不知道呢？他怎么会知道呢？那时候的他，满心满眼都只有他的王老师，离开了八年之后，重又遇上的王老师。

可他不知道的又何止王俊凯会离开这一件事？最开始见到王俊凯的时候，王源不知道王俊凯在遇见他之前的人生轨迹；再次见到王俊凯的时候，王源也不知道王俊凯离开的八年里发生了哪些事情。王源的想象力还是匮乏，想像不到自己遇见王俊凯之前他的人生，想像不到自己不在王俊凯身边时他的人生。他从来没有想去主动问过。因为，

遇见王俊凯就是永恒，看他一眼就是万年，在那之前和在那之后的光年都是太过遥远的概念。他是只会，而且只能想象得到有王源在身边时的王俊凯的人生。

Chapter 50  
王源从小树林回房间以后，王俊凯还没有回来。王源知道王俊凯在办公室，只是不愿打电话去叫他回来。因为他怕王俊凯问起自己这时候为什么不在上课，而他是不想王俊凯知道自己旷课的原因的。于是王源一直等，等到最后都睡着了。

王俊凯回来的时候是下午，王源在床上睡着，王俊凯倾身上去吻他的额头。小孩的额头忽然冒出了汗，眉眼皱成一团，身体也跟着蜷缩起来，发着抖。王俊凯抱紧他，低声在他耳边喊着“源源”。

王源终于睁开了眼睛，他一看到自己面前的王俊凯，一下子伸手将他抱紧。王俊凯抚着王源的背，耳边传来小孩低声啜泣的声音。王源把头在王俊凯的颈窝埋了一会儿，抬起头来。他说话时还带着啜泣的哽咽。  
“王老师我做噩梦了。”  
小孩的脸上因为泪痕有些脏兮兮的，王俊凯的指腹沿着眼泪流下的痕迹拂过，然后慢慢吻上王源的脸。

王源的情绪终于平静了下来，他依偎在王俊凯的怀里，望向落地窗外。他想起刚刚梦里的情景，不觉把王俊凯抱得更紧。王源在梦里又回到了家里的晚餐桌上，他坐在唐兰和王俊凯中间，但是两人越过他对话。唐兰问王俊凯是不是上完一学期的课就走，王俊凯说是。王源转过头，场景一下子切换到了家里的阳台上，他站在那里望着楼下，王俊凯背对着他走远。王源想下楼去追，可是他被某种不可抗拒的力量限制在原地，动也动不了。

即便知道是梦，那种眼睁睁看着王俊凯离开的无力感却那么真实，王源是真的害怕。王俊凯看他脸色泛白，要去给他倒热水。王源拉住他，不准他走。“我可能睡多了，头痛，王老师你给我按按头就好。”王俊凯坐正身体，把王源的脑袋放到自己胸口，轻轻按他的太阳穴。

“王老师你记得我去H大找你的那一天吗，我说我给刘老师打了电话。其实不是的，我连王老师的电话都没有，也不可能有刘老师的电话。那天是刘老师打电话到夏令营，告诉我你第二天回家。夏令营的老师说有人找我的时候，我其实期待的是你。挂完刘老师电话之后，我的第一反应不是要去找你，而是在想，如果刘老师可以打电话找到我的话，那么王老师也可以。可是他为什么没有呢？

“为什么王老师没有来找我，是从我妈妈跟我说你不会来给我补课以后，我心里一直在想的问题。王老师还记得你给我补课的最后那个星期六吗，你回去以后，我妈说你有事情，下个星期不会来给我上课了。我当时是不信的，因为你走之前没有跟我提过。可是我想如果你不是因为真的有事才不来上课，那么你一定会来找我的。我等了一个星期，只等到我妈妈说你以后都不会来上课了。

“在王老师之前，每个教我的老师都是自己离开的，包括刘老师。因为我总是有办法能让他们感到无能为力。但是我以为王老师不会的，因为我以为王老师知道我对他跟对其他老师是不一样的。可是王老师突然之间就不来了，我很害怕，一直一直怀疑。我有想过是我妈妈逼你离开，虽然我并不清楚她这样做的原因。但即便是这样，如果王老师想的话还是可以来找我不是吗，毕竟你知道哪里可以找到我。后来我妈把我送去了夏令营，于是我有了很多为王老师辩解的理由，比如你不知道我在哪里，你不知道应该打哪个电话找到我。直到刘老师的电话打过来，我终于明白，不是你找不到，是你根本没有找过我。

“那天晚上我一直在想王老师为什么要离开，为什么不来找我。后来我想通了，我是会被爸爸妈妈放弃的人，那么也可以被王老师放弃。我以为就这样了，可是第二天早上太阳起来的时候，之前所有的怀疑都被我推翻了。我偷偷跑出了学校，坐上了去H大的公交车。我当时望着车窗外，心里想的是，就算王老师离开我，就算王老师不来找我，就算他真的要放弃我，都没有关系，因为我是一定会用尽所有气力抓住他的手，绝不放开。

“我到了H大，见到了王老师。你让我去等你下课，可是，可是……”

“可是我撒了谎，你找到了图书馆，我却没有找到你。”  
王俊凯把手从王源的太阳穴撤下，补充完整了他后面的话。

“所以王老师其实很可恶对吧，经过了那么多自我怀疑，最后决心要紧紧抓住你的手的我，最后还是被你推开了。”

王俊凯可以辩解的，他不是自愿离开，他为什么不去找他，他为什么不得不推开他。而且王俊凯有那么多可以为自己辩解的证据：他为王源失眠的那些夜晚，他醒来以后想要找到他抱紧他的那些夜晚，几乎持续了整整八年的那些夜晚。但是王俊凯只是沉默，因为那些夜晚永远改变不了他没有让王源等到自己下课这一事实。

王源不知道自己为什么要跟王俊凯说这些。经过了八年，他已经可以理解王俊凯离开自己的原因。毕竟当年的自己只有11岁，就算王俊凯不离开，就算王俊凯找到他，他们的结局也是一眼可以看到尽头。而且他知道，这么些年，王俊凯受的辛苦煎熬，一点都不比自己少。而王俊凯这些年为自己做的事，他知道的，他不知道的，一件都不少。但是王俊凯是不会告诉他的。所以王源又为什么告诉王俊凯这些呢？

因为在王俊凯那里，王源始终是个小孩。大人是要隐忍的，小孩却可以倾诉。他要利用自己作为小孩的权利，他要告诉王俊凯自己为他经历了多少怀疑，遭受了多少煎熬。他要利用这些来把王俊凯束缚在自己身边，哪里也不能去。他是一定要抓住王俊凯的手，绝不松开的。

王源把头偏向窗外，悬铃木的叶子在风中打着旋儿。原来已经到秋天了呢。王源把头偏回来，转过身体去亲吻王俊凯的眼睑、睫毛。王俊凯闭着眼睛任他吻，他睁开眼睛的时候，小孩跟他说：“我生日，王老师可以送我一个礼物吗？”  
“什么礼物？”  
“一个承诺。”

“承诺你不会离开我，会来找我，一定会找到我。”

Chapter 51  
王源要的承诺是矛盾的，既然他要王俊凯承诺不要离开，为什么还要他承诺会来找自己，而且一定会找到自己？如果王俊凯不会离开，找自己这件事就不成立不是吗？

从某种程度上，王源是在给自己留后路。他和王俊凯的关系从一开始就已注定，王俊凯是可以离开的大人，他是必须等待的小孩。即便被王俊凯抱在怀里，他也还是害怕王俊凯随时会离开。可是就算王俊凯真的不得不离开也没有关系，只要他来找他，只要他找到他。

即便王俊凯已经听出了王源话里的退让，他也还是没有办法说“好”。因为任何一个“好”字都像是太美的承诺，能够看到尽头。这一点无论是八年前，还是现在，都是一样的。王俊凯给不了承诺，但是王源想要的承诺，他发誓，他会用一生去践行。只是这誓言不能说给王源听，因为，任何说出口的誓言都会退化成太美的承诺。

王源没有从王俊凯那里听到他想要的“好”字，再次把头偏向落地窗外。越来越多的树叶从窗外的悬铃木上落下来，秋天真的是已经到了，夏天真的是已经过去了。王源恍然发现，他和王俊凯其实从来没有在一起度过一个完整的夏天。八年前是夏天刚开始的时候相遇，不等夏天结束就已分开。八年后是相遇的时候夏天就已过了大半，好在夏天结束的时候他们还在一起。

王源对于王俊凯的了解也像是他们一起度过的夏天，从来没有完整过。王源不了解自己遇见王俊凯之前他的人生轨迹，也不了解他离开的八年里发生的事情。王源没有想过要问，因为他总是觉得王俊凯在自己面前就是永恒。现在他发现或许他的想法从一开始就是错的，他应该了解所有的王俊凯，而不是只有王源在身边的王俊凯。这样如果王俊凯万一有一天离开，万一他找不到自己，至少他可以从对王俊凯的这些了解里搜寻出线索，知道应该去哪里找他的王老师。

抱着这样的想法，王源晚上睡前让王俊凯给自己讲故事。王俊凯没有准备，他往书架看去，那里显然找不出一本睡前读物。而王俊凯知道的睡前故事一只手数得过来，海的女儿、白雪公主、小红帽，勉强加上青蛙王子。他问王源想听哪一个。

“王老师给我讲讲你自己吧。”  
王俊凯停了一下，说：“我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”  
王源显然没想到王俊凯会给出这样一个回答，后知后觉被戳中笑点。他笑了一会儿，想听王俊凯讲更多。但是王俊凯说自己没有更多可以讲。王源不明白。

“为什么没有更多呢？王老师在什么地方出生，童年是怎样度过的，还有王老师的父母……”  
“我没有父母。”

王俊凯看到王源脸上有太多惊讶、抱歉、愧疚的颜色，一下子将他揽到自己怀里。

“我没有父母，也不知道自己在什么地方出生，但我的童年是和外公外婆一起度过的。他们有一天早上打开门，我就躺在他们家门口。外公外婆有个女儿很早因病去世，所以他们一直都相信，我是他们女儿送来的礼物。我的姓随外公，名字是外婆取的。所以你看，我真的没有更多可以讲，除了告诉你我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”

王源突然有些后悔问起王俊凯的事情，就像是无意中揭开早已尘封的伤疤，虽然这些对于王俊凯来说并不能算是伤疤。出生、童年、父母，王俊凯内心对这一切或许从来不曾介怀，毕竟他一睁眼看到的就是自己的外公外婆。但是王源没有办法不介怀。或许也不是介怀，就是难过，非常非常难过。

王源睡不着，小心让身体从王俊凯怀里出来。他看着眼前人被月光笼罩着的脸，纯净的睡颜像是一个孩子。王源张开双手抱住王俊凯。王俊凯即便是在睡梦中也会将自己抱得紧紧，而现在，王源发誓，他也会用尽所有的力量去拥抱他。

Chapter 52  
十月一晃就过去，王源在最后一天的时候，接到邓灯泡的电话。他在那头嚷着要王源陪自己去参加舞会。  
“什么舞会？”  
“万圣节舞会啊！”  
王源想起来学院之前发过举办万圣节舞会的通知。邓灯泡跟自己提过，但是被拒绝了  
“我说过不想参加的。”  
“王源你陪我参加行不行，欣怡现在不理我了，我又不想去找其他的女孩儿，一个人参加舞会很可怜的，王源你……”  
王源是最受不了邓灯泡死皮赖脸、软磨硬泡的，他立马把邓灯泡的话头打住了。  
“我就算陪你去，现在也没有服装啊。”  
“你放心，我都准备好了，哈利·波特同款学院袍！”

邓灯泡是哈利·波特的骨灰粉，打扮成哈利波特的样子去参加万圣节舞会，王源并不奇怪。只是他去邓灯泡的宿舍，看那人把衣服宝贝似的举到自己面前时，一下子呛住了。  
“你管这叫哈利·波特同款学院袍？”  
“Yep！”邓灯泡回答得相当得意。  
但是邓灯泡手里的明明是一件学士服，跟那种毕业典礼上穿的学士服一模一样。

王源一边把袍子胡乱往身上套，一边说：“别人会以为我们其实是去参加毕业典礼，而不是万圣派对你知道吗？”  
邓灯泡没有听出王源话里的揶揄，殷勤地递过来一副黑边圆框的眼镜。王源认命：“好吧，至少眼镜可以勉强算同款。”

王源舞会结束以后回去，大门刚打开，就看到从浴室里推门出来的王俊凯，两人都停住了。

王源给王俊凯发过短信，说陪邓灯泡参加舞会，会晚点回来。但是王俊凯没有想到王源回来的时候会是这样一身装扮。黑色的袍子宽大，衬得他的皮肤更白，更像个小孩。鼻梁上的圆框眼镜傻乎乎的，镜片后面葡萄一样的眸子也变得可口和无辜。

“这是哪里来的小孩，霍格沃茨魔法学校吗？”  
王源在镜片后面的眼睛睁得更大了，呆呆地不知道怎么去回答王俊凯的话。他的头脑本就因为舞会上闪烁不定的灯光而有些眩晕，而现在，面前的王俊凯让他头脑更加迷乱了。赤裸的胸膛、湿漉的头发，发尾的水珠，王俊凯身上的每一处细节都像是最性感的符号，不可避免、准确无误地击中王源的心脏。

王俊凯在王源没有意识到的时候来到了他身边。他的手沿着衣服上金色的垂布划下。  
“现在，霍格沃茨来的小孩，告诉我，这件衣服藏着什么魔法。”

他身上的衣服有没有藏着魔法，王源不知道，但是他知道王俊凯的手肯定是藏了魔法的。因为那人的手已经从垂布划到了领口，再往下，停在了腹部。  
“现在，告诉我，袍子底下是什么，衣服，还是皮肤？”

王源里面穿了衣服，但是王俊凯只想要他的皮肤。他的手从王源衬衣的最后一颗扣子往上一粒粒解开，然后从王源赤裸的胸口往下，去褪他腰间的裤子。

王源的袍子里面只有皮肤了，王俊凯一把将他抱起。王俊凯抱着王源进了房间，他们甚至等不及跌进床上就开始交换呼吸。王源的眼镜被王俊凯用嘴巴咬掉，代之以绵密的亲吻。纠缠的过程中，王源背部倚靠的地方不断变换位置。房间的门，门旁边的墙，墙边的书架，书架对面的落地窗。最后是床，王源的两臂张开，左臂手腕碰到床头的柜子。王俊凯掀开他的袍子覆上去的时候，王源抬起手抱紧他，左臂手腕扫掉床头柜上王俊凯的钱包。

黑色皮夹在白色地板上摊开来，透明夹层底下穿着学士服的小孩，身上的黑色袍子宽大，白色衬衣领口旁边是金色的垂布。而不远的床上，同样颜色的垂布正被王俊凯取下，覆在他身下小孩的眼睛上。

Chapter 53  
王源第二天很早被邓灯泡的消息叫醒。他惺忪着眼睛去看消息，屏幕上面的字是：“王源！你有没有可能有一个失散多年的哥哥？”  
王源被吓醒了。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，王老师，你的王老师，有没有可能是你失散多年的哥哥？”  
邓灯泡不等王源回答，飞速发过来一张照片，紧接着又光速发过来另一张照片。

第一张照片是王源昨晚穿着所谓的哈利·波特同款学院服参加万圣舞会的照片，王源没点大图，直接去看第二张照片。第二张照片是王俊凯，身上的学士服和王源一模一样，只是鼻子上并没有戴傻乎乎的圆框眼镜。王源正准备去点大图，邓灯泡的消息接连蹦出来。

“王源你看，你和王老师这两张照片，是不是特别特别像！”  
“我记得我第一次看到王老师来接你放学的时候，还以为他是你哥哥对不对？”  
“我那时候就觉得你们俩像了啊！”  
“真是太像了啊！王老师真不是你失散多年的哥哥？！”

王源被邓灯泡密不透风的消息砸得有点晕，为了不再看到邓灯泡的消息，他迅速把王俊凯的照片大图点开来。王俊凯似乎是在一个毕业典礼上，面前是黑色话筒、放在发言台上的彩色鲜花。王俊凯的下巴微微抬起，四分之三的侧面，美好得像是欧洲最古老的学院里走出来的青年。

而王源自己的那张照片，是昨天进场的时候拍的。舞会是在学院的礼堂举行，所有人进去之前都要站在门口让院里摄影社的人拍照，为了给万圣舞会的纪念视频积累素材。邓灯泡在王源前面拍，他鼻子上的眼镜实在有点丑兮兮。王源忍不住把自己鼻上的眼镜取了下来，他站到镜头前的时候低头，想着要不要还是把眼镜戴上，不然真的像在拍毕业照一样。后面还有人排队，拍照的人心急叫了他。王源听到声音抬头，对面的快门声响起。

王源把大图点开，照片上他的眼镜终究还是没有戴上去，下巴微微抬起，四分之三的侧面，像极了他前一秒看到的王俊凯的样子。

邓灯泡的消息不断跳出来。  
“昨天舞会散了以后，这两张照片就在票圈传开了，我知道你不喜欢刷票圈，忍到早上才给你发消息！”  
“大家都说像，不知道的还真以为是哥哥弟弟，从同一个大学毕业的哥哥弟弟！”  
“我一开始都没认出来谁是谁，真的真的太像了啊！”  
后面是一连串的“太像了！”，而且不是一条消息发过来，是分开很多条，王源看得眼花。

“邓灯泡，你敢不敢先告诉我王老师这张照片是哪来的。”  
“可这不是重点啊，重点是你们太像了啊！”  
“邓灯泡！”  
“好吧，这是当年王老师从H大毕业时的照片，他那时候作为优秀毕业生在毕业典礼上发言，学校网站上有相关报道，不知道王老师的哪个迷妹在网站上翻出来了照片。”  
“算一算王老师应该是八年前毕业的吧，八年前的照片，那得在学校网站上翻多久才能翻到啊，王老师的迷妹们真是精神可嘉！”  
“不过她们再怎么精神可嘉，王老师也只会无动于衷。但是你和王老师这么像，不知道她们会不会把注意力转移到你身上……”

王源不想听邓灯泡的脑洞，又去点开王俊凯的照片。照片上王俊凯的眉眼、神态和自己惊人地相似。王源用手抚着照片上王俊凯的脸，嘴里不禁喃喃：“是啊，太像了。”

Chapter 54  
这不是王源第一次发现自己和王俊凯相像。他第一次发现的时候可以追溯至很久很久以前，他们第一次见面的时候。

在王俊凯之前，对于每一个第一次来家里的家教老师，王源总是张开浑身的刺去迎接，这对他来说几乎就像是本能。但是看到王俊凯的一刹那，他内心竖起的刺瞬间收了进去，也几乎像是本能。他几乎是在看到王俊凯第一眼就在心底完全接纳了他，那时候王俊凯甚至还没有跟他说：“我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”

王源想不通原因，直到唐兰回家见到王俊凯，提起王俊凯第一天来家里的时候，王恕因为王俊凯和王源的堂姐王渊太相像，一时没有反应过来。后来他领着王俊凯上楼，让王俊凯看一楼和二楼的楼梯墙上挂着的照片。墙上有王源和王渊的合影，王俊凯和王渊确实有着神似的眉眼。而那时候的王源，眼睛来回放在照片上自己的脸和王俊凯的脸上。他终于知道为什么自己看到王俊凯第一眼的时候，就在心底完全接纳了他。

因为他和王俊凯长得像。

王源长得既不像王恕，也不像唐兰。他听奶奶提过，自己和大伯王宥非常相像。王渊是大伯王宥的女儿，如果他像王宥、王俊凯像王渊的话，那么他和王俊凯也是相像的。他和王俊凯的相似程度或许不像他和王渊那样让人第一眼就感到惊讶，但是王俊凯脸上的某些神态、表情，或者某个特定角度的侧面，总让王源想到自己的脸。他感到自己和王俊凯身体里有着同样的东西，仿佛是一根神奇的线，线的这头在自己这里，线的那头在他那里。他们的命运也因此被牵引到一起。

看着照片上王俊凯的脸，他想起王俊凯没有更多可以讲的事情，在哪里出生，父母是谁。他不禁想，这世上是否有跟王俊凯存在血缘关系的人。如果有的话，又会长什么样呢？如果是女孩，是否就是王渊那样？如果是男孩，是否就是自己这样？但是王源知道，这世上和王俊凯存在血缘关系的人只是可能，不知道概率的可能。但是连接起自己和王俊凯之间的那根线却是肯定，百分之百的肯定。

王俊凯仍在睡着，安静的睡颜侧向王源的角度刚好四分之三，这是王俊凯和王源最像的角度。王源用手指去描摹王俊凯脸上的形状，眉骨的形状、鼻尖的形状、嘴唇的形状。

王俊凯醒了，王源的手指还停在王俊凯的唇尖。他将王源的手指含进嘴里，亲吻从指尖一点一点蔓延到唇尖、鼻尖，再到耳根、后颈处的痣。

床单上昨夜的痕迹还在，清早又添了狼藉。王俊凯从王源的身体里离开，想去浴室拿毛巾给王源擦自己留在他胸口腹部的东西。地上的皮夹拦住了他。王俊凯捡起来，看着透明夹层底下穿着学士服的小孩，肉乎乎的耳朵，肉乎乎的脸。王源不知什么时候也起来了，他从背后抱住王俊凯，头枕在他肩上把脑袋凑过来一起看。

“很可爱。”王俊凯偏头咬着王源的耳朵。  
“什么？”  
“我的源源很可爱。”  
王源笑了。  
“那我的王老师也很可爱。”  
“我哪里可爱了？”  
“因为你和我很像啊。”  
“我和你像？”王俊凯的笑容从眼睛里溢出来。  
小孩的脸已经没有了八年前的婴儿肥，但王俊凯还是伸手去捏他的脸颊。  
“我和你不像，你那么胖。”

Chapter 55  
王源生日那天是星期三，他上午没课，没有早起的担忧，前一天晚上去闹王俊凯时因而更加肆无忌惮。闹的是他，最后吃亏的也是他，好在早上有大把的睡眠可以补偿他。可是王俊凯不久以后就喊他起来，在他耳边低低地喊他的名字，嘴唇湿漉漉地划过耳廓，呼吸中带了薄荷牙膏的味道。王源更困了，想要把头埋进更深的被子里，想要王俊凯也一起躺进来，像昨夜一样亲吻他，进入他。

“再不起来，可就没有礼物了。”

王源一下子坐起来。他以为王俊凯终于要把自己要求的承诺给他，可是王俊凯只是递给他一件衣服。那是一件绿色的卫衣，摊开来可以看到正面手机键盘的图案。

王源洗漱的时候磨磨蹭蹭，一会儿卷着毛巾，一会儿来来回回玩着浴室的推拉门。王俊凯叫他专心，不然早餐都要凉了。他们的洗漱杯放在台子上，一个是绿色的，一个是蓝色的。他咬着牙刷，指着那两个杯子，问王俊凯要几档。王俊凯指了指蓝色的杯子。  
“一档很慢的。”王源一下子放慢了刷牙的速度。  
“我记得绿色才是一档，蓝色明明是二档，加速档！”  
王源把牙刷吐出来，连带着朝王俊凯吐了吐舌头：“被你发现了……”  
王俊凯笑了：“快点刷牙吧大白。”

王源早餐吃了王俊凯做的蛋饼，喝了王俊凯热的牛奶，然后穿着王俊凯送的衣服和他一起去了小树林。  
“来玩一二三木头人的游戏好不好？”

王俊凯喊“一二三木头人”，王源一下子定住。他定住的姿势千奇百怪，连脸上的表情都不一样。王俊凯拿出手机拍他。金鸡独立的王源，猫着腰的王源，捧脸蹲着的王源，笑得没有眼睛的王源，皱着鼻子的王源，拧着眉头的王源……最后都变成了王俊凯手机内存里的王源。

木头人游戏玩累了，王源倒进王俊凯怀里，两人依偎坐在石头上。

树林里有风和鸟叫，王源听着那些细碎的声音，感到一切都好像回到了八年前他和王俊凯最后见面的那一天。那一天有着不能更加明亮的开始，但是却有着不能更加黯淡的结局。但是王源知道，今天和那天是不一样的，它的结尾将会和开始一样明亮。

“王老师。”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道你为什么不肯说‘好’。”  
“什么？”  
“我让你承诺不会离开我，会来找我，一定会找到我的时候，你为什么不肯说‘好’。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你只带一学期的课，学期结束的时候你就要离开。”  
“你是这么想的？”  
“嗯，我是这么想的。”

王俊凯笑了，轻抚王源的头发。

“王老师，我想去看你的外公外婆。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为如果你离开，如果你找不到我，至少我知道应该去哪里找你。”  
王俊凯轻吻王源的头发，“傻不傻。”

“我没办法带你去看外公外婆，他们五年前去世了。外公先走的，那时候我在新西兰，甚至没能赶得及回来见他最后一面。外婆一个月以后也跟着去了，我又回了新西兰。”

王源不说话了，他感到自己无意之中又揭开了王俊凯尘封的伤疤。王俊凯知道王源在想什么，反过来安慰王源：“生死是太过自然的事情，至少生死把他们分开的时间是很短的，我为他们开心。”

此刻若是转移话题会显得太过刻意，王源于是问起了王俊凯关于新西兰的事情。  
“王老师在新西兰的时候去过哪些地方？”  
“很多，但是印象最深的只有一个。”

惠灵顿的卡特天文台。

王源以前总喜欢抱着他那本带插图的百科全书看，他对天空有关的东西特别着迷，总是跟王俊凯说他以后一定要找一个地方，可以看夜空中最亮的星。

王俊凯去卡特天文台的时候是去新西兰的第一年，离开王源的第三年。那时候是十一月份，南半球的春天。天文台的放映厅里，星星被投影到头顶巨大的天幕上。整个南半球的天空在眼前敞开来，那些耀眼的全是来自于亿万年前的星光。

“王老师看到了哪些星星？”  
王源的眼睛也开始闪光，一下子变回了当年那个抱着百科全书的小孩。

“我看到了你的眼睛。”  
那些星星穿过了亿万光年的距离，终于来到了王俊凯面前时，他却只看到了王源的眼睛。

王俊凯还记得自己是怎样狼狈地逃出了那个放映厅。天文台在高地，空气偏凉，却仍可以闻到南半球春天的气息。王俊凯盯着手机，想着另一个半球上秋天的空气，脑子里生出许许多多不切实际的东西。

“那时候很想手机里有你的号码，可以打给你。”  
“那时候王老师想跟我说什么，我现在也很想听。”

王俊凯伸手到王源的衣服上，手指在数字键盘图案上移动，拨下王源的号码。  
两人的手都放到了耳侧，张成听筒的形状。

“喂。”  
“喂。”  
“源源。”  
“嗯。”

现在是2018年11月8号，  
我在惠灵顿的天文台，  
生日快乐，  
我很想你。

王源重又依进了王俊凯的怀里。很久，他才抬起头来，看着王俊凯。  
“王老师你知道吗，那一年我吹灭生日蜡烛的时候，心里想的是，秋天该很好，你若尚在场。”

王俊凯拂开王源眼前的额发，凑上去亲吻他。然后他看向小树林外的天空，那里图书馆高高的尖角划过。

王俊凯看了一眼腕上不存在的手表，说：“我还有半个小时下课，源源去图书馆等我下课好吗？”

八年前没有让王源等到自己下课，始终是王俊凯心里的刺。但是这一次，王俊凯是一定会让王源等到自己下课的，他是一定会找到他的。

王源读懂了王俊凯的用意，他倾身上去亲吻王俊凯的唇，然后转身向图书馆走去。

王俊凯看着王源走远了，坐下来看之前木头人游戏时给王源拍下的照片。八年前他们玩木头人游戏的时候，王俊凯也给王源拍过照片。那时候他还是两颊鼓鼓的小孩，现在的王源高了、瘦了，但是神态、笑容依然是当年的模样。

一张张照片翻完，王俊凯将手机收起来，他要去找王源了。

不远的地上有松果被踩碎的声音，王俊凯抬头去看。  
“王老师你好，”他面前的人顿了顿，说：“我是王源的姐姐，王渊。”

王源到图书馆的时候，正午的太阳还没有起来。他在台阶上坐下，数着腕上的时间等王俊凯。表盘里的指针划过一圈又一圈，王源跟着数到了太阳倾斜。但是，他要等的王俊凯，始终没有来。

王源看向天边，那里早晨太阳起来的时候，有着明亮的开始。现在太阳燃尽了，烧毁成一个黯淡的结尾。

Chapter 56  
图书馆的灯光全点上了，整栋建筑像是一个发光的怪物。王源迈开步子，在惨白的月亮底下朝他和王俊凯的公寓走去。王俊凯不在房间里面，他的电话拨过去显示已经关机。恐惧让王源疲倦。他倒去床上，蜷缩起身体，鼻子埋进深深的被子，汲取王俊凯的气息。

此时的王俊凯倒在刘年家门口，烂醉如泥。刘年住在W市的西边，跟东边的H大相隔整座城市。刘年晚上打算出去夜跑的时候发现了王俊凯，费了很大力气把他扶进家门。几杯醒酒茶灌下去，王俊凯还是没有清醒。他的嘴里一直喊着同一个名字，刘年听着，只能在边上叹气。

王俊凯第二天一大早把刘年叫醒，说是要去登山。W市的最高峰就在西边，离刘年家不远。两人驱车到山脚，王俊凯一声不吭地沿着入山的小径往上。刘年被他甩在身后，勉强撑到了半山腰，开始在后面喊王俊凯休息。王俊凯没应，一直往前。刘年看他走得又快又狠，非常担心他的膝盖。

“王俊凯你就不能慢点，你忘了五月份的时候登山，膝盖的毛病是怎么犯的了吗？”  
刘年的话喊出去没多久，王俊凯忽然在前面停了。刘年看到他的身体一点一点歪去地上，很快跑了过去。

王俊凯捂着膝盖坐在地上，脸全白了，额上有青筋，汗沁出了一大片。刘年立马去翻王俊凯的包和口袋，但是没有一个里面有药。

“药呢，给你膝盖止疼的药呢，你放哪了？”  
“我没带。”  
“你不是随身携带的吗？！”  
“我没带。”

刘年怒了。  
“王俊凯你故意的是吧，没有带药，故意来爬山。这次又是因为王源是吧，我就知道，你昨晚喊了一夜他的名字。我说王俊凯你没病吧，你和王源之间就算有问题，也不能拿自己的膝盖出气吧。”

刘年骂归骂，不能缓解王俊凯的半分痛楚，最后只好把王俊凯扶去树下休息。王俊凯缓了一会儿，又要起来。刘年拦不住，最后去王俊凯包里拿了手机威胁他：“你要还不把自己的膝盖当回事，我现在就给王源打电话。”

王俊凯此刻没力气，拿不回来手机，只好又在树边坐下。刘年从包里拿出水和吃的放去他旁边。

“你还记得八年前我们最后离开H大的时候吗？”刘年喝了一口水，缓缓地跟王俊凯说话，“我比你先离开公寓，在处暑的前一天。我在回家的火车上去王源学校的网站查了号码，打到夏令营的负责老师那里，让他接了电话。我告诉他你过两天就回家了，他一直没说话，但我能听出来，他其实在哭，只是没有声音。”

“其实我很羡慕你。王源是那么容易让人喜欢的孩子，可是我作为老师，从来没有走进他的心。把你介绍去他家的时候，并没有想过你会对他产生影响。你那时候需要钱，而我只想给王源找一个我可以放心的人。王源是那么容易让人无能为力的孩子，我以为他对你也是一样的。可是原来不是的。你家教回来的第一个晚上我就发现了，你内心的快乐是那么显而易见。”

“说没有挫败感是假的，毕竟我们都是他的老师，而他那么依赖你那么喜欢你。后来这种挫败感越来越少，因为我慢慢从你身上看到他的影子。可能你从来没有发现，你们两个是相像的，神态、动作，某个角度的侧面。发现了这一点之后，我就释然了。你们的相像是天生的，或许你们注定要比其他人更加亲密。”

王俊凯突然站了起来。  
“我们的相像是天生的，你知道为什么吗？”

下一秒刘年听到了王俊凯像哭也像笑的声音。

“因为我们是哥哥和弟弟。”

“为什么我们是哥哥和弟弟？”

“为什么？”

……

Chapter 57  
王源从图书馆回家以后一直昏睡到第二天，噩梦连连。王俊凯傍晚回到房间的时候，王源躺在床上，额上冒着汗，嘴里喊着他的名字，从“王老师”到“王俊凯”。

王俊凯在旁边的椅子上坐着，拳头攥紧，指甲嵌进了肉里，还是没有走过去，抚摸小孩苍白无神的脸。

王源醒了，看到对面王俊凯的整个身体笼罩在黄昏的阴影里，晦暗不明。他慌慌张张地爬起来，跌跌撞撞去拥抱王俊凯，生怕他看到的只是王俊凯的幻象，下一秒便要消失。王俊凯挥开了王源伸过来的手，王源还要去抓，却听到王俊凯说:“我要离开了。”

王源的手僵在原地，他问：“王老师刚刚说什么，我没听到。”  
“我说，我要离开了。”

王源脸上的惊愕停了一秒，很快换上正常的表情。

“王老师，我饿了，你去给我做饭好不好?”  
“王老师不想做饭的话，我们就去小吃街，我保证不吵着吃快餐。”  
“或者我给王老师做饭好不好？”  
“我可以煮泡面，在里面加青菜跟荷包蛋。”  
“王老师…”

“王源。”

王俊凯从椅子上站起来，王源这才注意到他脚边有个行李箱。他不顾一切地去推行李箱，箱体被轮子带动滑行了几秒轰然倒地。

王源转向王俊凯。  
“理由是什么，要离开的理由是什么？”  
“我找到了图书馆，王老师为什么没有找到我？”  
“为什么重来一次，我还是没有等到你下课？”  
“所以理由是什么，要离开的理由到底是什么？”

“因为我不喜欢你。”  
“王老师说什么？”  
“我说，我不喜欢你，从头到尾都不喜欢你。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“我是在撒谎，从头到尾都在撒谎。你从我这里听到的看到的，全部都是谎。”  
“我不相信，王老师为什么要撒谎，喜欢我这件事情，为什么要撒谎？”

“为什么要撒谎？”王俊凯笑了，笑容在嘴角蔓延开来，冰冷而残酷。

“因为我要让你喜欢我，爱我，因为我要成为你最纯粹的快乐，再让你最彻底地哭泣。”

“因为我要报复。”

王俊凯说他要报复的理由很简单，因为仇恨。他并不是被遗弃在外公外婆家门口的孩子，他有父亲，也有母亲。他母亲在自己三岁的时候生了重病，父亲把所有能抵押的东西都拿了出去，房子、车子，甚至他和母亲的结婚戒指。可是信贷公司对合同做了手脚，父亲拿出了所有，却没有得到一分钱。他父亲在去信贷公司的路上出了车祸，来不及抢救就已经死亡。母亲在父亲的坟前自杀。

“那个信贷公司，那个骗走我家所有，害死我父亲母亲的信贷公司，就是你们家的公司，你父亲母亲的公司。”

王俊凯说自己八年前上门给王源做家教，就是为了伺机报复。他的计划是让王源全身心地依赖上自己，然后给他最深的伤害。可是他没想到唐兰会因为王源对于自己的过度依赖而辞退自己。他等了八年，终于等到王源离开家，等到单独接近他的机会。他去拜访石弢教授的时候看到桌上的学生名册，邓灯泡这个名字，除了王源的朋友，他想不到别人。

“我说服抱病的石弢教授让我代他上课，原本计划通过邓灯泡再次接近你，没想到走进我课堂的就是你。”

甚至和王源合租也是他的设计。他知道王源报了H大以后就一直跟踪他，发现王源要租自己八年前租过的房子时，立马联系了中介。

“我已经等了八年，不会给你任何逃脱的机会。”

王俊凯给出的信息完全超出了王源能够承受的范围。他停了很久，可以开口说话时声音已经沙哑。  
“我不相信，我不相信一切都是王老师的计划和设计。你，你在这八年里为我做了那么多事……为我学吉他，把我的照片放在钱包里，还有，还有你的膝盖……”

可是王俊凯说学吉他只是为了制造没有忘记王源的假象，把王源的照片放进钱包不是因为思念，是为了时时刻刻提醒自己仇恨的存在。至于膝盖，是跟踪王源的时候被车撞到。

“现在你知道，为什么重来一次，你还是没有等到我下课了吧？因为我要在一切重来，在你以为自己最接近幸福的时候，把幸福亲手在你眼前毁灭。”

王源感到无力，瘫坐到地上。

王俊凯提起地上的行李箱，往门口走。

王源在他迈出门的时候从背后抱上来。

“把我带走，王老师你把我带走。你不是要报复我们家吗，那么把我夺走，这个才是对我们家最好的报复。”

寒气从王俊凯的声音里渗出，在王源耳边蔓延开来。

“可是怎么办，我一分一秒都不想待在仇人的孩子身边。”

Chapter 58  
王源听到大门关上的声音。落地窗没关，风从外面灌进来，窗帘跟着飘荡，整个房间似乎很快就要垮塌。王源的身体蜷缩起来，呼吸打在冰冷的地板上。很久以后，哭声从喉咙里出来，像是一头受伤的动物在哀嚎。

王俊凯的背抵在大门上，听到房间里王源的哭声，眼泪无声地涌上来。那时候他看着王源往图书馆的方向走远，坐下来把王源在自己手机里的照片看完准备去找他的时候，怎么会知道当他抬起头的时候，一切都成了不一样的结局。

他抬起头看到了一张跟自己眉眼神似的脸，那张脸他见过，在王源家里。那时候他被王源领着去看墙上的照片，那里有王源和那个人的合影。

他听到对面的人对他说：“王老师你好，我是王源的姐姐，王渊。”而她的下一句是：“或许很难相信，但我也是你的姐姐。”

王家只有王宥和王恕两兄弟，准确地说，存活下来的只有王宥和王恕两兄弟。两人中间的兄弟姐妹都在幼时夭折，王宥和王恕之间相隔10岁。王宥是浪子的个性，18岁就让邻居家的女孩子怀了孕。两人奉子成婚，生下王渊。婚姻没有让王宥安定下来，他在妻女身边待了三年就离开了。

“父亲离开的时候，母亲还怀着孕，是个男孩。不久母亲从医院生产回来，怀里却没有抱着孩子。她说她把孩子遗弃在路上了，为了报复父亲。母亲产后体虚，不久就去世了。父亲在母亲去世以后回来，十年前病逝的时候拜托我，无论如何都要找到弟弟。”

王渊说她偶然得知王源的家教老师和自己很像，找了人去查，发现一切都是可以对上的。  
“而且居然这么巧，抚养你的人也姓王。”

王俊凯在石头上坐了很久。他不相信，王渊递给他一份文件，里面是一张王宥年轻时候的照片，眉眼几乎和王俊凯一样。但是这还不足以击溃王俊凯，真正击溃他的是照片底下的DNA鉴定报告，上面的鉴定结果明明白白显示着王俊凯和王渊之间存在血缘关系。王俊凯感到整个意识在瞬间失去，甚至都没有问王渊是怎么弄到自己的DNA样本。

他抬头看天，图书馆的尖角越过层层的枝桠，出现在天空的那头。王俊凯只觉得心也被那尖角刺穿，血流出来，把天空染成了红色。

王源在图书馆数着腕上的时间等他的时候，王俊凯正一口一口往自己嘴里灌酒。他没法清醒，因为在清醒的任何一秒都会想到王源的眼睛。

王俊凯和刘年从山上下来，拦了辆车子回H大。出租车司机在听广播，广播里一个煽情到惊悚的声音正讲述着一个据说是真实的故事。故事的大意是一对夫妻被信贷公司老板害死，二十年后，那对夫妻的儿子想办法进入信贷公司，并让老板女儿爱上自己，而目的不过在于报复。

王俊凯不喜欢狗血戏剧的故事，只是他没想到最后自己亲口给王源讲述了一个狗血戏剧的故事。一个他在出租车上听来的狗血戏剧的故事，真是讽刺。

然而不管是怎样的故事都好，只要能断了王源对自己的心，只要王源永远没有可能知道，他们其实是哥哥和弟弟。

Chapter 59  
王俊凯的故事其实存在很多漏洞，如果王源仔细想的话。但是对于王源来说，王俊凯的一句不喜欢就足以把他击垮了，不剩一丝力量去怀疑其他事情。

王源其实还有点懵，没有明白过来整件事。至少他的心还没有来得及开始痛。王俊凯离开的那天是星期四傍晚，王源从他离开以后就一直在等下个星期一，等着自己走进教室的刹那，看到讲台上的王俊凯。

星期一如期到来，只是站在讲台上的是石弢教授。王源的手扶在门上，挡住了其他要进来的人。有同学请他让一下，王源呆呆说了一句“对不起”，转身走了。他的心在他下楼梯的时候渐渐有了意识，是痛的，痛到麻木。

王俊凯的突然离开成了一个大新闻，至少那些曾经试图来旁听的女孩子们瞬间失恋了。邓灯泡替王源上的是三四节课，他进教室很迟，等听完大家的议论之后，在上课的响铃中跑了出去。

邓灯泡先是敲门，后来开始捶门，最后打算踢门的时候，门开了。王源出现在门口，邓灯泡的担心和疑问正要出口时，却发现自己上气不接下气。王源看着他把气喘完，说：“我们把课换回来吧，以后你可能需要早起了。”  
“可是王老师为什么……”  
“还有我要重新搬回宿舍了，如果你星期一早上起不来，我可以叫你。”

所以邓灯泡的担心和疑问最终还是被堵在了嘴巴，因为王源看上去实在太正常了。似乎那个离开的老师只是一个无关紧要的人，并不是他的王老师。

王源让邓灯泡进来帮自己收拾东西。邓灯泡在他把书架上的东西往箱子里丢的时候一直看着他，王源转过头来问：“抽屉里的东西你都收了？”邓灯泡无奈，默默收拾东西去了。傍晚不到，王源已经搬回了宿舍。邓灯泡做了很久的心理建设，终于在睡前望着对面床铺的王源准备开口，结果王源一下子按熄了灯。邓灯泡的嘴张了张，终于作罢。

王源在黑暗中大睁着眼睛望向天花板。他在心里想的是，既然王俊凯可以在那么短的时间内收拾好行李，交接好上课的事情，然后离开，那么他就可以在更短的时间内把课换回来，搬离他们的公寓，然后忘记。

十一月过得没有具象，王源每天上课下课，吃饭睡觉，偶尔和邓灯泡打一个通宵的游戏，第二天顶着乱糟糟的头发和发红的眼眶继续上课下课，吃饭睡觉。总而言之，到十一月份结束的时候，王源的生活一切如常。

十二月的第二个周末，王源回了家，因为王远回家了。王远上五年级，九月初，也就是王源去H大报到不久，通过学校的一个项目交换去了台湾的一所小学。唐兰不放心王远一个人去台湾，跟着一道在台湾呆了三个月，直到交流项目结束。

王源进门的时候看到沙发上坐着的王恕和唐兰，有那么一瞬间他很想质问自己的父母知不知道他们害得王俊凯家破人亡。下一个瞬间，王源意识到自己根本不想质问。王俊凯不喜欢他，不管是因为什么原因，王俊凯不喜欢他。在这之外的一切，都不重要。

王远跑进了王源的视线，扑进他的怀里。王源蹲下来，揉着王远的头发。王远瘦了些，近视眼镜后面的眼睛愈发显得大而安静。他许久不见王源，抓着王源的胳膊不放，脑袋蹭着他的衣服，让他给自己读书。王远要王源读的书，不是童话故事，而是关于科学的东西。他最爱的是王源那本带插图的百科全书，以前只要王源在家，睡前总会给他读上一段。

王源把王远在自己身上蹭歪的眼镜扶正，让他到自己房间去拿书。王远进去没多久又跑出来了，说是够不着。王源的书架高，前面放了个小梯子是专门供王远爬上去拿书的。王源进房间一看，小梯子不见了，估计是因为王远一直不在家，阿姨打扫的时候搬走了。他自己伸长手，去拿那本厚厚的百科全书。王源把书抽出来的时候，有什么东西被带出来，掉到了地上。

他弯腰去捡，发现是自己上小学时的图书馆借阅证。王源把借阅证打开来，页面上方贴登记照的地方空空荡荡。他知道本应该贴在借阅证上的照片去了哪里，它曾经放在王俊凯钱包的透明夹层下长达八年。但是现在，王源不确定那张照片在哪儿。因为王俊凯说过，他把照片放在钱包不是因为思念，而是为了提醒仇恨的存在。现在王俊凯达到了报复的目的，那张照片也失去了存在的意义。那么大概被丢弃了吧，王源想。

王源准备关上借阅证的时候瞥到了旁边的几行东西，那是他的名字、班级、学号，还有出生日期。王源恍然明白王俊凯是如何知道自己生日了，大概是取下照片的时候看到借阅证上自己的出生日期。

他看着月份前面的数字11，想起10月份和王俊凯一起去寿司店的时候，王俊凯在留言板上写了东西，并且说下个月再带他去。10月份的下个月是11月，王俊凯挑11月带他去寿司店的原因只可能是因为他生日。

王源很快冲出门，跑到了寿司店门口。寿司店的留言板已经覆盖了太多的留言，王源看了很久，终于找到了王俊凯的字迹。

给11月8号生日的源源，  
生日快乐，  
喜欢你。

王源把便利贴揭下来，拿在手里，一路走到江边。新一班的轮渡正要出发，王源跟着人群走了进去，在甲板栏杆处站定，看渡轮驶过的地方留下一条动态的白色波浪。

王源想不明白，既然王俊凯早已计划好在他生日那天让一切重演，然后毁灭掉一切，那么他为什么还要在寿司店留下这张便利贴？毕竟已经打算好毁灭一切，就不需要制造更多他喜欢自己的假象了。

江心风大，王源手里的便利贴像水鸟一样飞出去。王源冷眼看着那张薄薄的纸被卷进了白色波浪底下。他不想再想王俊凯当初为什么留下那张便利贴，因为不重要。

唯一重要的事，王俊凯说，他不喜欢他。

Chapter 60  
元旦的时候，王源被邓灯泡拉去参加他们学院交响乐团的联欢会。姚欣怡在乐团弹钢琴，邓灯泡去联欢会是为了她。邓灯泡当然知道有姚欣怡在场的时候，拉上王源不好，但是他不想王源元旦晚上一个人在宿舍。王源倒是没觉得什么，立马拿了外套出门。邓灯泡跟在王源后面，看王源如今一副对什么都无所谓的样子，说不出的难受。

玩游戏的时候王源抽到了惩罚的牌，被要求和在场最漂亮的女生贴面十秒。在场最漂亮的女生显然是姚欣怡。乐团里的人都知道姚欣怡喜欢王源，他们这是在给她打助攻。邓灯泡第一反应不是想到姚欣怡，反倒是想到王源肯定不愿意。但是王源现在对什么都无所谓，或许跟姚欣怡贴面他也无所谓。邓灯泡正要吵嚷嚷地反对，王源却比他先开口，问：“能不能换个方式？”邓灯泡的难受突然少了一截，原来不是对什么都无所谓嘛，他想。

乐团的人同意换个方式，条件是王源即兴来段表演，而且是让他们满意的表演。联欢会是在乐团日常排练的琴房举行的，王源扫了一眼琴房的设备，说：“我弹一段钢琴吧。”能加入乐团的人都是各有本事，所以内心大多骄傲。他们原本是要王源知难而退，毕竟在学院获奖无数的交响乐团面前表演，无异于班门弄斧。但是王源弹出第一个音符的时候，乐团的人都安静了。

王源的手指在黑白琴键上移动，跟着旋律唱出歌词。

新年钟声带不走牵挂  
我的思念在梦里苦苦挣扎  
回忆让我心乱如麻  
一颗真心带着伤疤  
誓言恍如梦里的神话  
总是经不起那风吹和雨打  
沙漏刻画时间弥漫  
心的泪珠晶莹如花  
亲爱的亲爱的你好吗  
是否……

王源停住了。姚欣怡走近，把手搭在他肩膀上，王源有些茫然地回头看她。姚欣怡背后的灯光有些刺眼，王源脑子里王俊凯的幻象也一点一点消散。他突然站起来，拉开琴房的门走了。邓灯泡的眼睛来回落在姚欣怡梨花带雨的脸上和被王源推开还没来得及关闭的门上。最后他咬了咬牙，在门闭合之前跑了出去。

邓灯泡在图书馆前面的石阶上找到了王源。他在王源身边默默坐下。  
“要不我们还是去找王老师吧。”  
“可我不知道应该去哪里找他。”

除夕夜下了雪。过了零点的时候，王源听到新年的钟声，来自江边码头钟楼的方向。他走去窗前，看白色的雪花被昏黄的路灯染成了橘色的棉花。

王俊凯现在在的地方也在下雪吗，会不会有一片雪花落在他的脸颊上？

王俊凯现在在的地方没有下雪，他离开H大以后径直回了马来西亚，一心扑在出版社的事务上。没有王源的日子有些乏善可陈，就像马来西亚的天气，春夏秋冬也不过重复同一个高温天气。

除夕夜王俊凯通宵工作。他的桌前摆了腊梅，是出版社一个客户送的新年礼物。王俊凯休息的间隙看着那一粒一粒黄色的花朵，觉得腊梅还是跟冬天比较配。他小时候家里的院子里有一株腊梅，下雪的时候枝头裹了白白厚厚的一层，仿佛涂了糖霜。腊梅嫩黄的花瓣像是婴儿的脸，被雪裹住以后，只能看到脸颊。可是他现在在的地方没有雪。

那么王源在的地方下雪了吗，会不会有一片雪花落在他的脸颊上？

Chapter 61  
大年初一的时候王远在院子里和同一小区的小孩子玩打雪仗。王源在楼上窗户里隔着腊梅树的枝桠往下望，看到白色雪地被踩出一连串黑色的脚丫。跟王远一起玩的孩子中有一个叫姚天明，是姚欣怡的弟弟。两人玩了一会儿，姚天明说自己过年收到了一套乐高积木，让王远和自己一块儿回家拼。王源中午去姚欣怡家接王远回家，他跟姚家父母打过招呼，看王远还在房间里玩，没有出声叫他，转身去了姚欣怡房间找她。姚欣怡把自己新近在练的琴谱拿给他看，王源没看，直接放去了一边。

“姚欣怡，如果可以的话，跟我结婚好吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，新学期开始之前跟我结婚可以吗？”

王源要跟姚欣怡结婚的理由很简单，他不知道去哪里找王俊凯，只能让王俊凯来找他。而会让王俊凯来找自己的理由，除了和别人结婚，他想不到其他。

“为什么是我？”  
“你是目前我家里最有可能同意的结婚对象。”  
姚欣怡笑了。  
“如果你的王老师没有出现呢，如果他知道你要和我结婚，却还是没有出现呢？”  
“那么婚礼照常进行，我不会反悔。但是，”王源停了一下，“如果王老师出现，那么我会跟他走。”

姚欣怡盯着王源看了一会儿才说话。

“凭什么你认为我会答应？”  
“凭你喜欢我。”

姚欣怡又盯着王源看了很久，最后她说：“我答应。”

王源推门准备出去，姚欣怡在背后叫住他。

“真这么喜欢吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的王老师，真这么喜欢他吗？为了让他来找你，拿自己的婚姻当赌注也没有关系吗？”

王源没有回头。

“对不起，但是我没有办法。”

王源没有办法，因为这是他唯一能想到的办法。他知道这个办法混蛋，而且可耻，不仅对不起姚欣怡，也对不起邓灯泡。但是他的心里考虑不到其他了，只有王俊凯，全部全部都是王俊凯。

邓灯泡听到王源的计划时，花了好长时间消化。等消化完了，他问王源：“你知不知道如果王老师没有出现的话，你真的要和欣怡结婚了？”  
“我知道。”  
“真的没有关系吗？”

一旁的姚欣怡听到，大力朝他身上扔过去一个枕头。  
“这个时候你不是应该问问自己有没有关系吗？”  
“问我自己？”  
“我要和王源结婚了，喜欢我的你真的没有关系吗？”  
“可是我觉得如果王源没有等到他的王老师，还要和你结婚，这个关系比较大。”

姚欣怡被气到了，又扔过去一个枕头。  
“我说邓灯泡，你喜欢的人真的是我吗，我看你喜欢王源更多一点，每次一有事情考虑的都是他。”  
邓灯泡揉着被姚欣怡砸痛的脑袋，嘟囔道：“我喜欢的当然是你，可是如果王老师没有出现，王源真的会很难过啊，我当然要考虑他……”

姚欣怡抄起一本书就要去砸他，邓灯泡见状赶紧躲，房间一下子变得热闹。

“可是如果王老师出现了，难过的人是我不是他！”  
“反正就算王源不要你，我也会要你的啊。”  
“邓灯泡！”  
“我说真的啊！”  
……

王源在一旁围观两个人的吵架，被逗笑了。笑得太大力，眼泪也被牵动出来。

所以王俊凯真的会来吗？说不喜欢自己的王俊凯，真的会来吗？

Chapter 62  
王姚两家的家长，听到王源和姚欣怡决定结婚的消息时，分外震惊。虽然从各个方面来说，两家找不到更门当户对的人。可王源和姚欣怡毕竟还在上学，甚至连大一都没有上完。可是姚欣怡给出了两家都不能拒绝的理由：她怀孕了。邓灯泡听到姚欣怡拿这个理由来让两家父母同意她和王源结婚时，刚喝进口的水，全部呛了出来。然而王源没有异议。对他来说，只要能让王俊凯出现，任何方法都可以。

婚礼初步定在元宵节那天举行，要筹备的东西实在太多了。元宵节前一天晚上，王源的房门被推开，一个小脑袋探进来。王远没穿鞋，小脚还光着，王源掀开被子让他躺进来。王远要王源给自己念书，王源拿起床头的百科全书问他想听什么。王远凑过去把书翻到某一页，讲的是金鱼的记忆。王源看了一眼，说：“远远我们看别的吧。”

“为什么？”  
“我们换一个。”  
“我知道哥哥你为什么不想看这一页，因为上面有王老师的名字。”

王远是对的，王源不想看那一页的原因，确实是因为他在上面写了王俊凯的名字。不止是那一页，那本百科全书上的很多地方，都写了王俊凯的名字。甚至不止那本百科全书，他书架上的很多书里，都有王俊凯的名字。他不知什么时候写上的，不由自主写上的，王俊凯的名字。

王俊凯还在教王源的时候，王远只有三岁，他对王俊凯的大部分印象是后来才有的。王远怕打雷，王源在家的时候，下雨的夜晚，他会抱着枕头跑去王源房间。王源梦里的呓语总是同一个名字，那个名字，王远在王源的很多书上都看到过。

王源故意去摘王远鼻上的眼镜，“这样远远就看不清书上的字了。”王远两只手都抬起来护自己的眼镜，两人闹了一会儿，王源让王远回自己房间睡。王远不动。

“哥哥你不能和欣怡姐姐结婚。”  
王源看王远一脸严肃，不觉笑了。  
“为什么，你不喜欢她？”  
“是哥哥你不喜欢她，你和欣怡姐姐结婚的原因是为了让王老师来找你。”

那天王源去接姚欣怡家接王远，王远搭着积木，抬头的时候正看到王源往姚欣怡房间走去的背影。他丢开手里的碎片就去找王源，在门外听到了他和姚欣怡全部的谈话。

“可是哥哥你不能让王老师来找你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为不可以。”  
“很晚了，远远回房间睡吧。”  
“可我不困。”  
“远远是小孩子，这个时候就算不困也要去睡的。”  
“我11岁了，已经不是小孩子了。”

王远的话让王源愣住了，他想起自己11岁的时候。11岁可能是一个什么都不懂的年纪，也可能是一个什么都懂的年纪。他看着王远眼镜后面大而安静的眼睛，知道自己虽然什么都没跟他提过，但其实很多东西他都知道。

王源还是坚持让王远回房间睡，王远不肯，王源站起来去抱他，突然听到他说：“因为王老师其实是我们的哥哥啊！”  
“远远你说什么？”  
“王老师是王渊姐姐的弟弟，我亲耳听到妈妈跟王渊姐姐说的。”

王远在台湾的时候，王渊来旅游，和他们一起住了几天。有天半夜下雨，王远被雷声吓醒，抱着枕头去唐兰房间，却听到唐兰和王渊在房里讲话。唐兰说家里八年前给王源请了个家教老师叫王俊凯，长得很像她。当时没有多想，但是前几天看到王渊手机里王宥年轻时候的照片，发现王俊凯跟王宥年轻时候几乎一模一样。她自己有些疑惑，所以偷偷拿了王渊梳子上的头发，并且找人想办法弄到了王俊凯的DNA样本。她把两人的DNA样本拿去做了鉴定，结果显示他们确实存在血缘关系。所以王俊凯其实就是当年被王渊母亲遗弃的孩子，王渊的弟弟。

“所以哥哥你不能用跟欣怡姐姐结婚的办法来让王老师找你，因为他根本就是我们的哥哥啊！”

王源背对王远站了很久。他终于知道连接自己和王俊凯之间那根神奇的线到底是什么，它的名字原来叫作血缘。

王远在背后小心翼翼地拉他的衣角，王源蹲下去，说：“远远乖，去睡觉吧，明天还要当我的花童。”  
“哥哥你还是这么坚持吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是王老师明天不会出现的。”  
“你这么肯定？”  
“王渊姐姐和妈妈说完话以后，连夜坐飞机走了，我猜她肯定是为了去找王老师。而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“而且我在妈妈桌子上看到过你和王老师在一起的照片，是欣怡姐姐寄过来的。你们看上去那么开心，王老师眼里对你的喜欢那么明显。可是王老师现在离开了不是吗？所以他肯定知道，无论怎样，都不可以来找你。”

王源想起王俊凯离开的那天，给自己讲述的那个有关报复的故事。不喜欢狗血剧情的王俊凯，为了掩盖事实的真相，竟然亲口给自己讲述了一段狗血剧情。

王源很久没说话，王远叫他也没应，因为他的脑子已经转不动了。他不知道姚欣怡什么时候拍了照片寄给唐兰，也不知道唐兰用了什么办法弄到了王俊凯的DNA样本，但是他不用知道，因为不重要。甚至王俊凯明天会不会来找他，他也不用知道，不用去想。因为那个是明天才需要考虑的事情，而明天是另外一天。

而现在，王源唯一能想到的事，原来是假的，王俊凯说不喜欢他，原来是假的。

Chapter 63  
王俊凯没有离开的时候，刘年偶尔会过来看他们，三人一起打过几次篮球。王俊凯离开以后，王源去找过刘年，但是刘年说他也不知道王俊凯去了哪里。婚礼定下来以后，王源给刘年发去了请柬。不是一份，是两份。多余的一份是给谁的，不言而喻。刘年打过来电话，问王源是不是考虑清楚了，王源说是。电话那头的刘年叹了口气，说：“既然这样，我只有祝福，但是请柬一份就够了，多余的那份我不知道该送去哪里。”

刘年在婚礼当天没有到场，而那个王源在等的人也没有出现。婚礼进行到交换戒指的环节，作为伴郎的邓灯泡拿出了装戒指的盒子。盒子打开，邓灯泡递上去的却不是戒指，而是一张白色的纸条。王源看到纸条上的字，眼神一下子呆滞。姚欣怡靠近他，试图去碰他的手，但是王源退后了一步。他小声说了一句“对不起”，很快背过身去。

王源的步子准备迈出去的时候，腿上突然感到了力量。他低头看去，姚天明趴在地上，死死抱住了自己的脚腕。因为太过用力，作为花童而穿的小西装上，领结也歪去一边。此时婚礼上的另一名花童快速冲了过来。他大力掰开姚天明的手，扬起涨红的小脸，冲王源喊：“哥哥快跑！”

王远和姚天明在地上扭打起来。两个穿着帅气西装的花童，前一秒还可爱绅士，下一秒却互相挥起了拳头。底下的众人不明白这是什么打开方式，婚礼现场瞬间乱作一团。王源穿过混乱的人群往会场门外走，到门口时却被拦住。王源正要挥拳，阻止他离开的保安却突然被人从后面锁住了胳膊。邓灯泡一面使劲防止保安挣脱，一面大声叫王源赶紧离开，门外有车子在等他。

王源在车里重新把纸条打开。白色纸条在手心握得太紧变得潮湿，上面的黑色字迹也跟着模糊。

“我还有半个小时下课，源源去图书馆等我下课好吗？”

是王俊凯的字迹。

还在假期的H大显得有些空荡，图书馆前面广场的灯柱在大理石地面上投下淡淡的影子。王源在高高的石阶上坐下，开始数着腕上的时间。他的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动，一如秒针密集而紧张地扫过表盘。

石阶是白色的，被白日的光一照，颜色愈发显得淡。王源眼前忽然出现了一道影子，投在层层叠叠的淡色石阶上，变成曲曲折折的深色。原本剧烈跳动的心静止在一刹那，王源猛地抬起头。

出现在眼前的并不是王源等待了太久的面孔。

刘年跟他说对不起。王源不明白，也不想弄不明白。他只想知道王俊凯在哪里，什么时候会来。  
“他不会来的。”  
“不可能，明明他……”  
“纸条上的字是假的。”

刘年说他知道王源并不喜欢姚欣怡，不管他跟她结婚是因为什么原因，都不可以。至少他作为王源曾经的老师，不能眼睁睁看着自己的学生跟不喜欢的人结婚。所以他伪造了王俊凯的字迹，并且骗邓灯泡纸条是王俊凯写的，让他在婚礼上交给王源。

王源拒绝相信。他要刘年离开，因为他要一个人等王俊凯来。

“你等不到他的。”  
“我会等到他的。”

王源展开手心，白色纸条完全潮了，黑色字迹晕染成未知的结局。王源却固执地坚信。

“我会等到他的，我找到图书馆了，他一定会来找我，一定会找到我。”

Chapter 64  
王俊凯面前的空酒瓶已经摆了一长排，刘年坐下时，他正在开新的一瓶。刘年拦住了，他说：“王源从婚礼上离开了，现在在图书馆等你。”王俊凯没说话，酒瓶在他手下被打开，烈酒的气味从瓶口溢出，像是撕裂的空气。

刘年让他大白天少喝酒，但王俊凯说为什么不呢？如果不喝酒，就会清醒，而他现在最不需要的就是清醒，因为恰恰是清醒阻止他去找王源。

“可是喝醉了你就会去找他吗？”

不会，他只会看到王源的眼睛，漆黑而透明，困惑又无辜，让他想不管不顾地吻上去。

王俊凯喝得太狠，刘年问他何苦。  
“明明已经来了，何苦要让我骗他纸条不是你写的？既然不可能和他相爱，又没法忍受他和别人在一起，那么总要把话说清楚，不能让他一直等下去。”  
“我已经和他把话说清楚了。”  
“你和他说清楚的并非实话。”

什么是实话？迫使他们分开的不是仇恨是血缘，如果这是实话，那么王俊凯宁愿一直说假话。因为，他宁愿相信他们是彼此憎恨的仇敌，也不愿承认他们是无法相爱的兄弟。但这不是最糟的，最糟的是，即便王俊凯知道，他是哥哥，他是弟弟，他也没有办法停止爱他的心。

王俊凯一直喝到日薄西山。刘年送他回酒店，车子快要启动的刹那，王俊凯突然推开了车门。刘年一面匆忙去解身上的安全带，一面朝车窗外喊：“王俊凯你要去哪？！”

他要去王源在的地方。街头冬日的风没有把酒吹醒，王俊凯凭着醉意走到H大。他在门口停住，抬头看图书馆的尖角把傍晚的天空割成了两半。王俊凯看着，想此刻图书馆的石阶大概很冷吧。

王源一直等到夜灯初上。再一次，他没有等到他，再一次，他不知道该去哪里找他。手心的纸条重新展开，路灯昏黄，不够他看清上面黑色的字迹，凉风刺骨，足够把每个字句镌刻进他的心。王源把手心握紧，在心里默读，之前被忽略的东西像是隐藏在字面背后的意义一样浮现了出来。

校园夜晚的空气寒凉，迎面扑在王源的脸上，他只感到微冷。他跑着，一直到他们住过的公寓楼下。王源抬头，看二楼的窗户没有一丝光亮。可他还是把手伸进口袋，去摸钥匙的形状。

那是他们公寓的钥匙。公寓的租期是一年，虽然他早已搬离了公寓，但是租期未到，所以钥匙一直没有还给房东。王源总是随身携带，就好像自己从未搬离那里，只是像往常一样离开房间，等回去的时候，门打开，王俊凯就在房间里面。

钥匙在锁孔里转了一圈，王源从客厅走到他和王俊凯的房间。门打开，王俊凯就在房间里面。王源看着床上熟睡的人，并没有被房间骤然点亮的灯光惊醒。握得太紧的钥匙在掌心引起刺痛，明明白白提醒着他，眼前的王俊凯并非一场梦。王源知道的，他从图书馆往公寓跑的时候就知道，房间的门打开，他一定会看到他。

但王源原本是不知道的。他原本已经相信了王俊凯不会来找他，毕竟刘年的话几乎没有漏洞。但是纸条上那句只有王俊凯才会说出的话提醒了他。就算刘年可以伪造王俊凯的字迹，但是他如何知道要写下那句话？会让王源去图书馆等他下课的，只有他的王老师啊。如果王俊凯已经来了却没有出现，那么他现在在的只会是一个地方。那个他们即便搬离了还是会随身携带钥匙的地方，那个他们好像从未搬离的地方。

那个他们晚上一起睡去，早晨一起醒来的地方。

Chapter 65  
王源吻上去的时候，闻到王俊凯鼻息间的酒味。那人嘴巴里的味道微苦，王源从唇间尝到舌尖。他亲吻的时候眼睛睁开,用目光描摹王俊凯脸上的一切。他的皮肤颜色比之前更深了些，眉宇间更加坚毅沉郁。王源用指腹去抚摸王俊凯眉间的皱起，嘴唇渐渐离开他的嘴唇。头抬起的瞬间，看到王俊凯睁开的眼睛。

王俊凯的眼里有未醒的困惑，他怔怔地看了王源一会儿，突然开始脱他的衣服。王俊凯的动作急躁粗鲁，王源颈间的领带很快被扯掉，露出散乱的领口。王源在他倾身上来撕扯自己衬衣扣子的时候，偏头亲吻他的头发，舌头一点一点划过脖颈，唇瓣一点一点爬上耳根。王俊凯就在此时将他推离了自己的颈窝。

王源的嘴巴微微张开，散乱的领口处露出白皙的脖颈。王俊凯的耳畔还留有他的呼吸，意识一点点清醒。他想起来了，这不是他的梦里。梦里的王源穿着深色西装，正把银色戒指戴在他对面穿着白色婚纱的新娘手上。王俊凯在台下，只想穿过人群，将王源带走，压在身下，脱下他和别人走向婚姻的服装。

王源重又凑近亲吻他，王俊凯伸手按住他的胸膛，维护着他们原本拉开的距离。他不能让王源靠近，他不能。他的掌心和王源的皮肤之间只隔着薄薄的一层布料，他的脉搏甚至可以感受到王源的心跳。王俊凯比任何时候都更加清醒地发现，他比任何时候都更加想要沉迷。

他想从王源敞开的领口处开始，一粒粒撕开他的扣子。他的掌心想要感受王源的皮肤，他的脉搏想要碰触王源的心跳，他的舌尖想要勾住王源的舌尖。他的亲吻将从王源后颈的痣开始，一点一点蔓延向胸口，从左边的乳首一路舔吻到右边。他的手指想要伸进王源的身体，开拓那里极度的紧致。他的性器想要嵌入湿透的甬道，一下一下顶撞出王源的声音。

他想要，不可遏制、不可避免，疯狂地、病态地，想要王源。虽然他知道，清清楚楚、明明白白地知道，他是哥哥，他是弟弟。

王源看着王俊凯，他知道他在艰难地抑制呼吸。王俊凯的手还抵在自己的胸口，执著顽固地坚守着两人的距离。王源抬手将自己的掌心敷上去，虎口一点一点滑到他的手腕。酒精让王俊凯感到无力，他看到自己的手被王源的手拿起。王源的脸侧在王俊凯手边摩挲的时候，嘴唇碰到他的手指。他将他的拇指含进嘴里，柔软的舌头包裹住整个指腹，牙齿撕扯起皮肤。

王俊凯试图阻止，他说不可以。王源的亲吻转向他的下巴，唇舌摩挲向喉结的时候，嘴里轻轻呢喃：“为什么不可以？”王俊凯把他的头按向自己肩上，阻止他继续亲吻自己。王源挣脱开王俊凯手的控制，头抬起，身体往后，直视着王俊凯的眼睛。

“为什么不可以？”他又问了一句。  
王俊凯不说话，王源代替他回答。  
“因为我们其实是哥哥和弟弟？”

王俊凯看到自己苦心孤诣想要掩盖的真相在眼前被揭开，像是一具赤裸的身体。王源眼里的光无所顾忌，王俊凯颓然避开，王源听到他说：“你走吧。”

王源几不可闻地笑了一声，他说：“既然这样，我还是回自己的新娘那里。”

王俊凯在他去捡床上的领带时，将他的手扣住。王源偏头看他，王俊凯的亲吻粗暴地落在他的脸上。他扣住王源的后脑，将他的头移到自己胯下。王源隔着布料亲吻他胯间的突起，牙齿将拉链拉开，把东西含了进去。他的喉咙将王俊凯的性器包裹、吐纳，感受它的戳刺、涨大，最后占据了整个口腔。

王俊凯射了，射在王源的嘴里。白浊从嘴角溢出来，衬得他脸上因为在自己胯间埋得太久染上的潮红愈加色情无辜。王俊凯一下子将他拦腰抱起，走动的过程中，堵住了他的口腔。

王源几乎要窒息的时候被王俊凯放下，他的双手攀住前面的落地窗，王俊凯在他背后。没有任何开拓，进入、抽插。他要王源痛苦、叫喊、哭泣，仿佛这样就可以证明，他们其实是互相憎恨的仇敌关系，不是无法相爱的哥哥弟弟。

Chapter 66  
王源醒的时候，房间已经空了。旁边的枕头还有温度，预示着那个离开的人才走不久，王源一下子抓起自己的衣服。

H大门口的红绿灯闪烁着霓虹，街头夜晚的吵嚷伴着寒风向王源袭来。他在一片光亮和嘈杂中看到对面的王俊凯，一辆车正在他的身边停下来。红灯灭了，滞留在路口的车辆开始前行，像是洪水决堤。

王源在王俊凯的车门关上时冲向街心。迎面而来的车灯太过刺眼，王源视线里的黄色光亮扩大成白色，最后成了黑色。  
王俊凯眼里的景象成了红色。王源被抬上救护车的时候，从救护车转移到急诊室的时候，担架上、病床上，全是血。

急诊室的门在眼前一点一点关上，门外的一切瞬间成了静止和空白。他只能看到听到王源被自己抱在怀里时，失去光亮的眼睛和渐渐消散的呼吸。

后来他终于听到了声音，那是急诊室的门被重新推开。医生对门外的医护人员说：“病人失血过多，需要立即输血，通知医院血库准备，马上联系病人家属过来。”王俊凯一下子站起。

“用我的血，全部拿去都可以，我是他哥哥，我是他哥哥……”

王俊凯跟着医护人员去做输血前的常规检测。他看着长针扎进自己的血管，鲜红的血液被吸取上来。那是他和王源相同的血液，他曾经千方百计想要否定和厌弃的血液，如今却是王源最需要的东西。

但是检测的结果是王俊凯不可以给王源输血。王俊凯瞬间失去了理智，他用手揪住医生的领子。  
“什么叫不可以，你知不知道他流了多少血，你现在告诉我不可以？”  
一旁的医护人员过来拉住王俊凯，王俊凯没松手，仍被他揪住的医生艰难地回答他：“你们的血型不匹配，真的没有办法给病人输血。”

刘年不久以后赶到了医院，一同过来的还有王恕、唐兰、王远和王渊。王俊凯在救护车上时给刘年打了电话，刘年随后通知了王源的家人。他们都去做了检测，结果是王恕、王远和王渊都符合给王源输血的条件。

王源经过彻夜抢救终于脱离了危险，医生同意家属进病房守护。王俊凯守在病房门外，唐兰拒绝让他进入病房。王渊凌晨的时候过来让王俊凯去隔壁病房睡一会儿，王俊凯摇头。刘年在一旁的长椅上躺着，已经睡着。王渊把自己的围巾取下盖在刘年身上，之后去拿了两杯咖啡，递给王俊凯一杯。两人默默喝着，没有说话。

隔壁病房传来王远的哭声，大概是做了噩梦。王渊很快把手里的杯子放下，进了病房。走廊上有医护人员路过，王俊凯借了干净袋子。然后他看向一旁的椅子，上面是王渊刚刚放下的杯子，里面的咖啡已经喝完。他看了一会儿，喝掉自己杯子里最后剩下的咖啡，把王渊的杯子拿起来，连同自己的杯子一起，收进了透明包装袋。刘年翻了个身，王渊的围巾掉在地上。王俊凯走过去捡起来，把刘年叫醒，问：“你能不能帮我去做个鉴定？”

王俊凯和王源的血型不匹配，这不足以否定两人之间的血缘关系，但是已经足够引起王俊凯的怀疑了。他和王渊喝过的杯子上有两人的DNA样本，王俊凯看着刘年拿着那个透明塑料袋离开，不知道他回来的时候会带给自己怎样一个结果。

但是不管最后的结果是怎样一个结果，不管是和之前了解到的一样，还是把之前的结果完全推翻，对于王俊凯来说，都是一样的。

那时候他打开车门冲向街心，抱起倒在地上的王源。王源的血从身体里溢出，把王俊凯的衣服也打湿。他喊着王源的名字，跟他说他不会再离开，所以也绝对不允许王源离开。

所以，不管结果是哪一样，没有血缘关系的老师和学生也好，有血缘关系的哥哥和弟弟也好，他们都是一定要相爱的两个人。

Chapter 67  
刘年去找了自己相熟的医生朋友，第二天傍晚就拿到了鉴定结果。他把鉴定报告给王俊凯，王俊凯看了一眼，进隔壁病房找王渊。王渊不在，她送王远回家了。王俊凯坐着等她。王渊回来的时候带了个保温盒，里面是她自己煲的汤。她叫王俊凯过去喝，王俊凯没动，王渊给他端过来。她把汤碗递给王俊凯时，发现他手上拿着东西，刚想叫他放下，陡然看清了那份东西上面的字。

王渊下意识后退了两步，手上感到无力，汤碗掉到地上。她问王俊凯手上拿的东西是怎么回事，王俊凯告诉了她。王渊拒绝相信。  
“不可能，之前的鉴定结果不是这样的，明明你和爸爸那么相像……”  
“然而事实就是，我们之间根本不存在任何血缘关系。”

王渊把门推开的时候，唐兰正给王源掖被角。王渊的表情把一旁的王恕吓到了，他问王渊怎么了。王渊没有说话，她看了一眼仍在昏迷中的王源，让唐兰出来说话。

唐兰看到王渊手里拿着的DNA鉴定报告，和她身后站着的王俊凯时，已经明白了一切。她很快承认，她欺骗了王渊，目的在于利用她迫使王俊凯和王源分开。

如果唐兰没有陪王远去台湾，不至于对王源在学校里遇到王俊凯这件事一无所知。所以当她收到姚欣怡寄来的照片时，根本控制不了自己的愤怒和震惊。她甚至想即刻找到王俊凯，把那些照片撕碎在他面前。但是她很快镇定下来，知道愤怒和震惊都无济于事。她也知道，她没有办法像八年前一样，用一个电话就让王俊凯离开。即便她可以，她也无法阻止王源去找他。因为现在的王源，已经不是八年前那个小孩。那么唯一的办法只剩一个，让王俊凯自愿离开。

但是唐兰不知道该怎样才能让王俊凯自愿离开。她开始找人去查他的家庭，试图从他的家人入手。她找的人去了王俊凯的老家，之后给她发过来一份资料。资料显示王俊凯没有父母，被两个老人抚养长大，他叫他们外公外婆。王俊凯的外公外婆五年前去世了，王俊凯一直在国外，家里的宅子一直空着。那份资料上还附了王俊凯家里的照片，其中有一张是放在桌子上的一个相框，相框里是王俊凯穿着学士服的照片。王俊凯的下巴微微抬高，四分之三的侧面，像极了一个人，她的儿子，王源。

她想起王恕跟自己提过，他第一次见到王俊凯时，因为王俊凯和王渊的相像，差点没有反应过来。她自己见过王渊的父亲王宥年轻时候的照片，知道王俊凯和他有着几乎一模一样的眉眼。

一个非常异想天开的计划在她的脑子里逐渐成形。如果王俊凯发现自己和王源根本不可能相爱，那么一定会自愿离开。

唐兰很快给王渊打电话，邀请她来台湾旅游。她知道王渊为了完成王宥的遗愿，一直在寻找自己的弟弟。她伪造了王俊凯和王渊的DNA鉴定书，把王俊凯的照片拿给她看。王渊连夜离开的时候，唐兰知道自己的计划成功了。

唐兰跟王渊说对不起，王渊笑了，说她不应该和自己说对不起。  
“你应该跟我死去的父亲说，跟还在病床上躺着的王源说，还有，”王渊看向王俊凯，“还有他，生生被你用血缘的谎言欺骗，不得不离开王源的王俊凯。”

可王俊凯说他不需要唐兰的对不起。  
“现在不管我和他是不是哥哥和弟弟，不管你同不同意，我都不会再离开。”

Chapter 68  
半夜的时候，王恕从病房里出来，说唐兰出去了，王俊凯可以进病房守护。王渊想和王俊凯一起进去时，被王恕叫住。他说他想和她谈谈。

“你父亲虽然是不受拘束的性格，但是抛弃妻女的事情他是做不出来的。当年他在你母亲怀孕的时候离开你们，是因为我。”

王恕是家里最小的孩子，王宥是老大。他们两人中间还有其他兄弟姐妹，都在幼时夭折了。夭折的原因是贫穷，那时候家里实在太穷了。王宥生性不羁，到有了妻子和孩子时，也没有对家庭的经济情况上过心。王恕记得自己那时候11岁，比他大10岁的哥哥也不过21岁。他生日的时候王宥给他用干草编了只蜻蜓，王恕看到那只蜻蜓就开始哭，他说他不想要蜻蜓，他想要玩具，想要蛋糕，想要一切一切他得不到的东西。王宥第二天就走了，抛下了怀着身孕的妻子，还有三岁的王渊。

王渊母亲生产的时候，王恕在病房外。他听到了一声男孩子的啼哭，只有一声，就没有了声音。

“你母亲并没有把你的弟弟遗弃，他生下来就已经死亡。你母亲不愿承认，最重要的，她不愿你父亲回来以后知道真相。她宁愿让你父亲以为自己遗弃了孩子，也不愿让他知道她没有让他们两个的孩子活下来。”

王宥在王渊母亲去世以后回来，之后又断断续续出去。王恕用王宥给的钱开了手机店，之后的信贷公司也是从王宥那里拿的钱。

“所以你父亲长年不在家，你母亲和弟弟的死，你从小和奶奶生活在一起，都是因为我，因为我贪心，因为我不肯要一只草编的蜻蜓。”

王恕在王宥的帮助下得到了一切他想要的东西，不止玩具、蛋糕，还有蒸蒸日上的生意、精明漂亮的妻子、聪明可爱的孩子。可是他开始后悔，认为自己不该得到一切，尤其是和谐美满的家庭。所以他开始对自己的家庭不上心，王源和唐兰关系的破裂，很大一部分原因是他袖手旁观、无动于衷。

最后王恕请王渊不要怨恨唐兰。  
“因为一切都是因我而起，如果我从一开始就把你弟弟去世的真相告诉你父亲，她也没有可能……”

“我知道。”

是唐兰的声音，王恕回过头，唐兰望着他继续说：“你喝醉酒的时候说出来过，我全听到了。”然后她转向王渊：“我从一开始就知道，你弟弟早就不在了，我是故意骗你的，因为就算用尽所有的办法，我也要阻止他们两个在一起。”

王渊跑出去了，她跑到走廊拐角的时候撞到买饭回来的刘年。刘年看到她满面泪痕，跟着追了出去。

王俊凯在病房里，看着病床上的王源。他的额发有些长了，把眼睛也盖住。王俊凯轻轻拂开，看到王源微微翕动的睫毛在眼睑下方投下半透明的影子。

刘年给王俊凯发来短信，说自己现在和王渊一起在外面，王渊把王恕和唐兰的话都告诉了他。

王俊凯把手机放去一边，手伸进被子里，握住王源的手。他在心里想，这一次，不管唐兰用什么办法，他握紧王源的手，绝不松开。

Chapter 69  
王俊凯握着王源的手睡着了，他醒来的时候，看到病房的地上有人。王俊凯走过去，是唐兰，呼吸已经微弱。

唐兰吃了安眠药自杀，洗胃以后醒来看到王俊凯的第一句话是：“你不该救我的，因为我只要活着一天，就不可能让我的儿子跟你在一起。”

王俊凯从唐兰的病房出去，门外的刘年迎上来，王俊凯却像没看到似的。他一直走，走到王源的病房门口，推门进去。

在病床上躺着的王源，苍白安静，完完全全的小孩模样。王俊凯把头靠在王源床边，脸埋进被子里。他不自觉抬头，王源的眼睛，他要再看一眼。他不自觉伸手，王源的头发，他要再抚一次。他不自觉倾身，王源的嘴唇，他要再吻一次。再一次，最后一次。

刘年送王俊凯去机场的路上，一直没有说话。王俊凯推门准备下车的时候，刘年问他：“如果这又是唐兰逼你离开的办法，你还是要离开吗？”

“就算这样，她也已经拿生命当过赌注了。”

“你大概不知道，王源比你想象的要爱他的母亲。我第一次去上课的时候，王源把相册拿出来给我看，那里有很多他和唐兰的合影。那个相册就放在他的枕头底下。你大概不知道，王源听到唐兰喊他弟弟远远的时候，眼里的光会黯淡下去，他其实很想听唐兰喊他源源。王源或许不是听话的孩子，总是有办法让人无能为力，但其实他只是想用那些办法吸引唐兰的注意。他比任何人都渴望唐兰和王恕的关心，我是从小没有父母的人，所以更加能够体会他的心情。”

“如果我留下来，唐兰再用死亡作威胁，王源该怎么选？他母亲的生命，和我在一起，他应该怎么选？”

但是不管王源怎么选，王俊凯都不会让他选的。在他们的关系里，王俊凯是大人，王源是小孩，他的小孩。小孩是只需要最简单的快乐，困难的选择要交给大人。

王俊凯进安检之前，刘年让他在机上多睡会儿，他这几天都没怎么合眼。王俊凯“嗯”了一声，背过身往里走。刘年站在原地看着他，看着他一步步往前，身体一点点往下。

王俊凯跌坐在地上，崩溃，哭泣，没有声音。

Chapter 70  
王源在王俊凯离开的第二天晚上醒来。他做了很长的梦，梦里王俊凯把他抱在怀里，叫他的名字，跟自己说他以后都不会离开。

但是王源醒来没有看到王俊凯。

王源又睡了一天，第二天早上醒来精神好了很多，已经可以喝王渊煲的汤。邓灯泡和姚欣怡一起来看他，王远也在，正给王源读自己刚学过的英文小故事。邓灯泡跟王源说了会儿话，领着王远出去了。

姚欣怡问王源要不要喝水，王源摇头，跟姚欣怡说谢谢你。姚欣怡笑了，说原本还指望他说一句对不起，不过他婚礼逃走当天已经说过了，所以还是没关系。反正她和王源的婚礼从一开始就是一场赌局，他们两个都拿自己的婚姻当赌注，只不过王源赌的是王俊凯，而她赌的是王源。愿赌就要服输，现在她输了，也没有多余的话可以讲。

“虽然婚礼当天新郎逃走真的很丢脸，我父母也觉得很没有面子，但其实他们有点开心，至少我没有真的未婚先孕。”

王源笑了。

“而且，我也没有那么高尚。我给你母亲寄了你和王老师的照片，那之后不久王老师就离开你了，所以我想肯定跟这个脱不了干系。婚礼开始之前我派人把门口守了，把王老师的照片给他们看，告诉他们一定不准这个人进来。我还跟他们说，如果新郎要走，也一定不能放他出去。我甚至告诉天明，如果看到王源哥哥要走，一定要帮我留住他。”

王源说他知道，他知道姚欣怡给唐兰寄了照片，他从婚礼现场逃走被保安拦住，心里也猜到肯定有人提前打了招呼。不过都不重要了，他从婚礼现场逃走，却还是没有等到自己想等的人。所以其实他也输了赌局。不过不重要了。

“因为，我已经不要他了。”

Chapter 71  
王源在医院呆了一个月以后回学校上课。邓灯泡每天和他形影不离，因为姚欣怡出国了，他就只有王源一个人可以跟着。

一晃一个学期过去，等到了九月份的时候，王源已经升入了大二。开学那天王源站在门口，仰头看到门上挂着的横幅，上面写着：热烈欢迎2024级新生。阳光有些刺眼，他眯起眼睛的时候想，时间真是快，竟然已经过了一年。

邓灯泡从后面偷偷摸上来，试图吓他。王源听到背后的声音，快速避开，邓灯泡没站稳，摔到地上。他疼得龇牙咧嘴，王源非但不同情，反而取笑他：“一年前的把戏，还没有玩厌。”

他和王俊凯之前合租的公寓，算算时间租期已经到了。王源联系了中介还钥匙，临走的时候不知道出于什么心理，又折回去问他知不知道租房子的另一个人有没有把钥匙还回去。中介说不知道，因为当初跟另一个房客接洽的不是自己。不过前几天房东打电话跟他说，有新的房客要租房子，提出的租期还很长，所以之前跟他合租的那位不管怎样都会把钥匙还回去吧。

王源感到有些好笑，租期到了当然应该还钥匙，到底他想要得到什么答案？

9月21号那天是星期六，王源把手机和电脑关机，宿舍墙上的挂钟也拆下来，正面朝下，和手表一道丢进了抽屉里。他让邓灯泡陪自己下了一白天的国际象棋，晚饭胡乱吃过东西以后换成了象棋。期间邓灯泡想去看手机开电脑，都被王源拦下了。邓灯泡想不通他发什么神经。

可是王源没有发神经，他只是不想记起那天的日期。

王源自己生日那天是星期五，他上完课以后坐车回家。王远在学校的烹饪选修课上学了怎么做蛋挞，唐兰专门给他买了个小烤箱。但是王远为王源生日而做的蛋挞烤糊了，他撅着嘴巴有些伤心，王源却吃得很开心。

王源车祸以后，家里的氛围变了很多。王恕对家里的事不再那么不上心，总是按时回家，很少出去打牌。周末的时候经常叫王源回来，带上王远一起去游泳。唐兰也不再那么强势了，不再逼着王源做他不喜欢的事情，王源过完周末回学校，总会带了她煲的汤去。

王源的生日蛋糕是唐兰自己照着网上的烘焙教程做的，王恕全程在旁边打下手。唐兰手巧，不仔细看根本看不出来蛋糕不是买的。王源跳过了许愿环节，直接吹蜡烛。

蜡烛熄灭的那一刻，王源一整天竭力抑制的想法突然不可避免地从脑海里浮现出来。

那个早已离开的人，是否早已忘记了今天是他生日？

Chapter 72  
那个早已离开的人，没有忘记他的生日，一分一秒都没有忘记。

王俊凯在王源生日当天上了惠灵顿的卡特天文台。新西兰的夏令时已经开始了一个多月，王俊凯的11月8号比王源的11月8号要早五个小时。王源吹蜡烛的时候，王俊凯那里即将划过零点，到达新的一天。

观星台上聚集了许多天文爱好者，憧憬而雀跃地等待着夜空中最美的时辰。王俊凯走去离观星台稍远的空地，借着星光，看自己钱包透明夹层底下，小孩胖鼓鼓的脸颊。最后，他在王源生日即将过去的最后一秒，抬手，在耳边张成听筒的形状。

现在是2024年的11月8号，  
我在惠灵顿的天文台，  
生日快乐，  
我很想你。

王俊凯重新回到观星台，一个带着南美口音的天文爱好者用英语和他打招呼，说自己是巴西人，过一阵子打算去智利境内的阿塔卡马沙漠仰望星空。之后他又跟王俊凯聊起自己刚刚观测到的星星，涉及很多天文知识。王俊凯有些抱歉，因为他对天文有关的东西并不了解。他说他来这里观星，是因为有一个人曾经跟自己说他以后一定要找一个地方，可以看夜空中最亮的星。那个巴西人说，那么他一定要带那个人去阿塔卡马沙漠，那里有全世界最璀璨的星空，一定可以看到夜空中最亮的星。

可是他没有办法带那个人去，他只有自己去。

王俊凯在春节假期的时候飞去了南美，联系了之前认识的那个巴西人，和另外几个天文爱好者一道出发去了阿塔卡马沙漠。他们一行人的营地在沙漠的一处天文基地附近，经过一天的休整，他们在第二天傍晚出发，去基地看星空。

沙漠的夜极美，夜晚的天幕尤其是，整片宇宙在眼前展开，亿万年前的光朝他涌来。王俊凯忽然偏过头去，眼睛从镜筒上撤下。

他发现自己还是没有办法，就算在全世界最璀璨的星空下，他还是只能看到王源的眼睛。

他们凌晨的时候出发回营地。沙漠多风，吹得眼睛也睁不开。后来王俊凯发现迎面过来的不是风，是沙子。他先是听到了身边人的呼喊，后来什么都听不到了，只有沙子，越来越多，像一堵密不透风的墙。

后来那堵墙慢慢往后，太阳升了起来。阳光是白色的，干净透明。王源就在那片阳光织成的背景中，一步一步向自己走来。

Chapter 73  
王源的的寒假到了春节的时候，就已经进入了后半段。过年走亲访友的事情不需要他操心，除了偶尔要给来家里拜年的亲戚朋友弹上几段钢琴，王源的生活过得与前半段别无二致。吃饭、睡觉、看书、陪王远，有时也和邓灯泡联机打游戏。

大年初六是立春，王远开电脑玩的时候弹出了节气提醒，于是突发奇想想做风筝，说是春天到了，可以放风筝了。王源帮着他做了一个简易风筝，两人拿到楼下院子里去试放。那天没有风，所以风筝一直没有放起来。后来王源打算带着王远上楼的时候突然起了一阵大风，王远手里的风筝飞了出去，王源伸手，还是没能抓回来。

大年初八的时候王恕和唐兰计划去海南，走亲访友的事情可以告一段落，而王源和王远要到元宵节以后才开学，正好有一个多星期的时间出去玩。王远很高兴，因为可以去海边游泳了。王源只要王远高兴，他就高兴。机票和住宿很快订好了，晚饭以后王源带王远去房间拼积木，唐兰收拾着第二天出发要带的东西，王恕在客厅看电视。唐兰收拾好以后去厨房切了几盘水果，送了一盘到王源房间，之后又把剩下的端去客厅茶几。

王恕一手拿着遥控器，一手去拿扎在水果上的竹签。他刚把一块苹果拿起，手忽然停住了，苹果连带着竹签一起掉回了盘里。唐兰以为他没拿稳，顺手拿起竹签把那块苹果重新递还给他。王恕没接，他的脸正正地对着电视屏幕。唐兰顺着他的目光望过去，手在瞬间僵住，苹果落到了地上。

电视上正播放的是一则国外新闻：一队在智利境内阿塔卡马沙漠观星的天文爱好者于当地时间2月3号凌晨5点左右失联，失联原因初步推断是他们从天文基地返回营地途中遭遇了沙暴。当地政府为尽快确认失联者的人数和身份，对他们留在营地内的物品进行了检查。镜头扫过失联者的物品时，画面中闪过一张水彩肖像。肖像上的那张脸有着太过明显的特征：桃花眼、薄唇、一字下巴。

王源晚上抱王远回他自己房间睡觉，出来的时候经过客厅，唐兰和王恕跟他说去海南的计划取消了，他们这边临时有点事情。王源没多问，想着第二天早上王远发现没法去海边游泳的时候要怎么哄他。

第二天反倒是王远把他叫醒，说让他教自己下国际象棋。王远早慧，学什么都快，唯独国际象棋是例外。王源以前试图教过，王远逃避得厉害。他没想到王远这次自己提出要学，洗漱以后立马教他下。他们下了一个上午，午饭以后接着下，王远下着下着睡着了。王源给他盖紧被子，进王远的房间去拿他的iPad。他知道一个很好的国际象棋App，想下在王远的iPad上面，让他当游戏玩。

但是那个软件没有下成，因为家里的Wi-Fi没有信号。王恕说无线网络出了点问题，现在大过年的也找不到人修，让王源克服一下。王远醒了以后又和王源一起下棋，一直到傍晚。王源觉得他下一整天太辛苦，让他去看电视，他喜欢的动画现在到播的点了。唐兰说家里的有线也坏了，这一阵子估计看不了电视了。王远说不要紧，他可以和哥哥一直下国际象棋。

家里的Wi-Fi和有线在同一天出问题让王源觉得有些奇怪，但他本身懒懒散散的，所以也就不以为意。而且除了和邓灯泡联机打游戏，或者陪王远看动画片以外，他本身对于网络和电视的需求并不大。他自己的手机平日在学校里最主要的功能是点外卖，现在在家里，这一功能基本被搁置，手机一天里也难得看上几回。

那天晚饭吃了一半的时候，王恕突然离开了饭桌。他是去接刘年的电话。王恕昨晚看到新闻以后，立马联系了刘年。刘年手上有美签，可以免签进入智利，但是他能买到的最快的航班也要等到第二天晚上。刘年在飞机起飞前给王恕打电话，让他无论如何都要先瞒过王源。

刘年到达阿塔卡马是30多个小时以后，当地时间2月7号的下午，此时距王俊凯失联已经过了4天。刘年等了两天，期间有零星的失联者被找到，或死或伤。到9号中午的时候，搜救人员找到了一个失联者。那个失联者是巴西人，被送入医院紧急救治以后醒来。他说他和自己的队友在返回营地的途中遇到了沙暴，他们试图寻找地方躲避的时候迷了路。沙暴过后，大部分队友都失散了，同行的只有一个叫Karry的亚洲人和他在一起。两人没有水和食物， Karry的膝盖有旧疾，前行的过程中异常困难。他们在沙漠中走了四天，Karry倒下以后没有起来。他继续往前走之前探过Karry的鼻息，已经静止了。而他自己若不是之后遇到了一处水源，也撑不过后面的两天。

刘年听完以后，只感到天旋地转。后来他勉强支撑起身体，问搜救人员可不可以让他去看看王俊凯留下的物品。搜救人员带他去营地，王俊凯的东西被收在他的一个蓝色背囊里。背囊里东西不多，除了一些必要物品外，只有两样东西。一样是一张水彩肖像，肖像背面贴着一张便利贴，上面歪歪扭扭的笔迹写着：“给9月21号生日的王老师，生日快乐，喜欢你。”

另一样，是一本相册，相册里全部都是王源，差不多笑容，差不多神态，差不多动作的王源，只是一些是小孩模样，一些是大人模样。

相册的扉页上是王俊凯的字迹，只有一句话：

我的小孩和他长大的样子。

Chapter 74  
刘年把东西收起来，用背囊把脸盖住。一旁站着的搜救人员转过身去，不忍看他啜泣的肩膀。

刘年把眼泪擦干以后给王恕发消息。王恕把手机放下，看了一眼王源的房间，他教王远下棋的声音从微敞的房门传出来。王恕抹了把脸，下楼出门去了。

元宵节过后的星期五是H大新学期报到注册的时间，那天刚好是2月14号，情人节。王源上午收拾好准备去学校的时候，突然收到院里打来的电话，让他暂缓一个月注册。理由是石弢教授突然发现他在大一上学期的很长一段时间内代自己班上一个叫邓灯泡的学生去上英美文学，他要求院里对此作出严肃处理，学院于是决定让王源和邓灯泡暂缓一个月注册，留在家里闭门思过，以示惩罚。

王源挂了电话就笑了，心想这个石弢教授真是太有趣了，英美文学虽然原本是他的课，但是他代邓灯泡上课是在王俊凯的课堂上，而且事情已经快过去三个学期了，现在发现了还会发脾气，真是对原则问题一点都不姑息。这样一想，王源就不可避免地想到了王俊凯，总是说下次课让邓灯泡自己来上的王俊凯，不允许其他学生来旁听的王俊凯。

邓灯泡不久以后就上门了，他还带了花和巧克力，说是不用去学校注册，正好有时间一起过情人节。王源拿起一块巧克力，尝了觉得不错，又顺手丢给邓灯泡一块。邓灯泡没接住，王源在他趴去地上找的时候笑他：“谁跟你一起过情人节？”邓灯泡满地在找，边找边嚷：“这个巧克力几乎花了我全部的压岁钱，下次再丢给我的时候，敢不敢瞄准一点！”他抬头看王源被自己逗得大笑，脑子里绷紧的神经稍稍松了些，然而下一秒鼻头开始发酸，想哭，于是匆忙低头找巧克力去了。

另一边的刘年则是想哭却已经没有眼泪了。沙漠太干，连眼泪都孕育不出来，他抱着绝望的希望等待。可是等下去的结果是什么呢？王俊凯已经被证实死亡，等下去的结果不过是他没有活力的躯体。

搜救工作在2月底的时候宣告结束，没有找到的失联人员被判定没有生还可能。刘年知道即便自己残存的希望是绝望，也已经全部破碎了。他坐上回国的飞机时，望向窗外的机翼，心想这样也好，因为他不确定自己是否有足够的勇气去直视那具没有活力的躯体。他更加不确定的是，自己是否有足够的勇气去面对王源知道这一事实后的情景。所以王源不能知道。

这也是其他人的心情。

那天王恕收到刘年的消息之后去找了邓灯泡，问他有没有办法让王源不回H大。邓灯泡去找了喜欢自己的院长千金，跟院长沟通以后，辗转联系到了石弢教授，最终用了一个牵强的理由让王源暂缓注册，拖延他回H大的时间。网上每天的新闻千千万，关于王俊凯的消息很快就被淹没了，如果不是刻意去找，很难再发现。但是H大里喜欢王俊凯的学生不在少数，总会有人看到新闻，王源一旦回学校上课，迟早会听到消息。

但是让王源暂缓一个月注册不是长久之计，最好的办法是把他直接送出国。可是王恕和唐兰不知道该用什么样的理由让王源出国。后来王渊想出了一个办法：她陪王源奶奶出国疗养，让王源跟着一起。

若不是联系疗养院和办理签证等事情需要时间，王恕真想立时把王源送上飞机。2月的最后一天，王渊打电话来说疗养院已经联系好了，但是签证要等到3月7号。她问王恕想订什么时候的机票，王恕说3月9号。王渊说好，然后她问：“您打算什么时候告诉王源出国的事情？”

王恕挂了电话，进王源房间找他。他问王源要不要出国。当初王源报H大还是王恕帮他说了话，他不明白王恕为什么这时候提出来让自己出国。王恕说王源奶奶打算出国疗养，希望孙子孙女陪在身边。王渊是要陪着去的，他想让王源跟着一起，在当地的大学读书，一边学习一边陪他奶奶。王源知道他奶奶的身体一直都不算太好，所以即便他不愿意出国，也没有理由拒绝。

王源点头以后，王恕很快说其实他早已经去给王源办了签证，机票也已经订了3月9号。王源非常诧异，因为王恕不是那种不经自己允许就擅自替他做决定的人。而且即便要出国，也不应该那么赶，这样他连国外的学校都来不及申请。王恕说王源奶奶要进的那家疗养院房间比较紧张，所以要尽快过去。至于申请学校的事情，可以到了那边慢慢来。王源又问能不能缓一缓，他现在是H大的学生，至少要等到暂缓注册的一个月期限过了以后，他回学校把休学手续办了再走。王恕说休学手续家里也可以替他办，而且机票都已经订了，时间不会再改了。不久王源奶奶亲自给他打了电话，王源再也说不出时间太赶之类的话。

惊蛰那天下了雨，王远早上出门的时候没带伞，王源傍晚去接他。他看到校园内有关惊蛰的黑板报，突然想到立春那天被风吹走的风筝。那时候孟春时节才开始，转眼仲春就已经来到，再过三天他就要坐上去国外的飞机，而到真正适合放风筝的春分时，他将已经不在国内了。

王远说烹饪兴趣课的老师今天教了怎么做寿司，他回去要做给王源吃。然而王远没能把米饭变成饭团，王源准备开电脑去网上查补救的方法时，想起家里的无线至今没有修好。王源于是去房间翻手机，用流量查了半天也没有查出个所以然。他望着料理台上那堆散乱的饭粒，跟王远说我们去店里吃吧。

王源带王远去的那家寿司店就是他之前和王俊凯一起去过的。那条街上不止那一家寿司店，但王源还是遵从内心的愿望去了那里。说到底，王源忘不了王俊凯，甚至他不想出国的最大理由就是因为他其实在等王俊凯回来。那么忘不了的时候就应该好好想他，就算是去寿司店，也不能因为怕自己记起他，而刻意去别家。

店主看到王源进门的时候表情有异，但是王源脑子里想着王俊凯就没有注意。王远选了几样寿司，店主进厨房后面准备了。王源带王远去桌边坐下，王远对桌上的折纸产生了兴趣，王源告诉他折纸展开以后就是一个纸盒子，可以用来放纸巾。王远问这个是怎么做到的，王源让他自己研究一下。王远琢磨了一下折纸的纹路，很快知道怎么折纸盒了。所以那么聪明的王老师到底为什么那么笨呢，为什么总是需要自己帮忙才知道怎么把纸变成纸盒呢？

王源去柜台结账，等待老板找零的时候，发现王远正站在留言板前面，踮起脚看上面花花绿绿的便利贴。王源不禁走过去。那块留言板曾经有他给王俊凯的生日祝福，有他给王俊凯画的水彩肖像，还有王俊凯写给他的生日快乐和喜欢你。但是现在那里什么都没有了。

王源牵着王远往外走的时候被店主叫住，说他忘了拿找零。王源精神恍惚，转头机械地看向店主，店主于是重复了一遍刚刚的话。王源愣愣地伸手，店主把零钱放他手上，忽然说：“人死不能复生，您还是要节哀顺变。”王源的脑子还没有来得及接收店主的话，于是也就没有回答。

“好好地去观星，谁知道会发生这样的事呢？只是人生本来就有很多事情难以预测，您还是要看开才好。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“您没有看过报道？之前和您一起来过的那位去阿塔卡马沙漠观星……对不起，我刚刚看您脸上的表情，还以为……”

寿司店的玻璃门被拉开时所受的力太大，弹回时发出巨大的呜咽。它来来回回扇动，仿佛无脚鸟的翅膀，只能一直飞一直飞，永远找不到落地的时机。 

Chapter 75  
王源几乎是把家里的铁门撞开的，唐兰在屋里面听到声响，急匆匆跑出来问他怎么了。王源眼里看不到她。他径直去房间开电脑，Wi-Fi连接断开了很多遍仍旧没有信号。他的脑子已经乱了，根本想不起来家里的无线没有修好。然后他开始找手机，枕头下、书桌上、抽屉里，都没有。后来他想起来了，手机被他放在了厨房的料理台。

王源跑进厨房，料理台上除了那堆散乱的饭粒，什么都没有。王远站在旁边，王源的手机被他紧紧护在怀里。王源伸手去夺，王远后退时撞上桌子，手机掉到地上。但是王源已经失去了理智，他甚至顾不上王远，只是抓起了手机。

王源打字的时候手指都在颤抖，屏幕上跳出的新闻触目惊心。他的嘴里重复着事发的日期，因为他的脑子根本理解不了那个时间真正意味着什么。2月3号，2月3号……2月3号是立春……2月3号他在做什么……2月3号他在放风筝，他没能守住那只风筝。为什么，为什么，2月3号是立春不是吗，春天开始的时候不是应该带来生命吗，为什么现在只有死亡？

王源突然转身上楼，一直走到阳台边上。王远带着哭腔喊他，唐兰试图使他离栏杆远一点，可是王源根本听不到也看不到。最后唐兰喊了一句：“凶手是我，造成他死亡的凶手是我！”

王源转向她。

“我伪造了DNA鉴定书欺骗他，让他以为你们两个是兄弟，所以不得不离开你。你车祸那天他发现了真相，他跟我说不管你们是不是哥哥和弟弟，不管我同不同意，他都不会再离开了。可是我吃了安眠药自杀，他再一次离开了。如果我没有用这样的方法逼他离开你，事情也不会变成现在这个样子。所以凶手是我，造成他死亡的凶手是我，真正应该付出代价的是我，你不要做傻事，你应该从我这里把我欠你们两个的全部讨回去。”

王源忽然笑了，他说：“原来真是这样。”

王源知道一切是在他生日之后。他去医院做最后一次的复查，医生检查完说他的身体各项指标都正常，已经完全恢复了。王源跟医生说谢谢，出了办公室。电梯到了，门打开，王源没有进去。有一件事他一直说服自己相信却还是没有办法相信，所以要去求证。

王源在病床上醒来以后想找王俊凯，可是王渊说把他送到医院的是肇事司机还有好心的路人，王俊凯从始至终都没有出现过。王源即使不愿相信，也不得不相信，因为如果送自己来的是王俊凯，他无论如何都不会在自己躺在病床上的时候离开。王源于是以为自己做了很长的梦，虽然梦里王俊凯的怀抱、声音甚至眼泪都那么真实。

王源返回医生办公室问他记不记得那天送自己来医院的人是谁。医生想了一会儿，说记不太清了，但他有个助手当天也在现场，待会儿要过来送病历，如果王源不嫌麻烦的话，可以等她过来问问看。

那个助手不一会儿过来了，她听王源说完，都没有花时间回忆，很快问了一句：“您不知道送您来的人是谁吗？”王源还没有回答，那个助手又接着说：“可他说他是您的哥哥啊，而且仔细看您和他真的很像。”

“您被送来的时候流了好多血，他说他是您的哥哥，可以把他的血给您，全部拿去都可以。但是我带他去做输血前的检查，他和您的血型不匹配，他差点打了给他做检查的医生，好在您其他的家人赶过来及时给您输了血。他一直在病房外面守着，大概守了两夜，后来我去查房，就再也没有看到他了。”

王源知道血型不匹配并不足以否认他和王俊凯之间的血缘关系，但是他忍不住去怀疑，尤其是知道王渊也给自己输血了之后。如果他的猜想是真的，他和王俊凯之间并非哥哥和弟弟，那么王俊凯为什么还是要离开？毕竟王俊凯不可能不对血型不匹配这件事产生怀疑。王源突然想到了唐兰。他醒来以后，在病床前照顾的就只有王恕和王渊。王恕说唐兰因为担心他，身体出了问题，也住进了医院。

王源想办法拿到了唐兰住院时的病历，他看着上面写着的“服食过量安眠药”，心里渐渐有了清晰的线索。只是这些线索没有办法被验证，他所有的猜想都只是假设，无法推导出确凿的真相。

但是真相对于王源而言，并不重要。重要的是王俊凯离开了。如果这是王俊凯的选择，那么一定有他的理由，而且那理由肯定全部都是为了自己。所以王源只有而且愿意等待，等待他回来。

现在唐兰的话完完全全验证了他的猜想，假设终于变成了真相。王俊凯离开的理由全部都是为了自己，他仍旧只有等待，仍旧愿意等待，只是再也等不到他回来。

王源站得离栏杆又近了一分，唐兰请求他先回屋里去。  
“为什么我要回屋里去，您怕我从这里跳下去？”

可是王源不会的。王俊凯生下来就没有父母，他的外公外婆也已经去世，如果连他也死去，那么这世上还有谁要去记住他的王老师？以后看到天上星星，还有谁要去想起他的脸？

王源一直在阳台上站着，站到月亮也起来。他想起王俊凯第一次来家里的那天，他吃了晚饭回去。那时候夜幕已经降下来，天空变成了透明的幽蓝色。王俊凯在楼底下站着，回头看他，而他站在阳台上。

月光被树影割得破碎，恰如他从今以后残缺的时间拼图。王源想要把他的时间拼图全部打乱，让一切回到最开始的那天。那时候他在低头换鞋，抬起头来的时候听到王俊凯对他说：“王源你好，我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”那时候王俊凯还没有来给自己送蛋饼当早餐，那时候王俊凯还没有去等他放学，那时候他还没有为王俊凯买雪糕花光零花钱，那时候他还没有跟王俊凯说钢琴和吉他一起弹的时候很好听……那时候，那时候，所有美好的事情都还没有发生，那时候，那时候，所有美好的事情都快要发生。

但是现在，但是以后，他的时间拼图里全部都是，没有王俊凯的时间。

Chapter 76  
月隐进云里去了，王源转身。后面站着的不止唐兰、王远，还有王恕、王渊、邓灯泡，甚至刘年。刘年让大家下去，他有东西要给王源。

王源几乎是无意识地伸手接过了那个蓝色背囊，等到背囊里的东西被拿出来的时候，他才有了知觉。他的指腹拂过肖像上那张再也见不到的脸，眼泪落下来，把水彩也化开。他的手翻开那本相册，那是他和王俊凯玩一二三木头人游戏时拍下来的照片。他看着被王俊凯定格下来的自己，无论是小时还是长大的模样，都是完完全全的小孩。可是没有了王俊凯，他将不再是小孩。

“还有一样东西，虽然他不一定想让我给你，但我觉得应该放在你那里。”

刘年把手里握着的东西递出去，落在王源掌心的是两串钥匙。他和王俊凯公寓的钥匙。

“公寓租期到的时候，他把钥匙寄还给了房东，之后又让我找人帮忙把公寓无限期租了下来。

王源看着手上的钥匙，那两串钥匙里一串曾经握在自己手里，一串曾经握在王俊凯手里，打开属于他们共同的公寓。现在公寓的门打开，他不会再看到那个人在房间里面。

王源把属于自己的那串钥匙收起来，拿着王俊凯的那串钥匙回了他们的公寓。门打开，王俊凯在房间里面。他靠在床头看书，看王源进来，把书放下，把手空出来。王源躺进他的怀里，一直哭一直哭。王俊凯把他的脸捧起来，手指抚上他的嘴角，拨成向上的形状，拇指去他的牙齿上盖章。可王源还是哭，一直哭。

“盖章的时候要笑，我告诉过你的，你忘了吗？”

王源哭累了，渐渐闭上了眼睛。王俊凯的手臂离开他的背和肩膀，王源感觉到了，一下子抓紧他。王俊凯轻吻他的额头，说我去给你拿毛巾擦脸。然后他把手从小孩的手里抽出来，伸到他面前，手掌正对着他。  
“来照照这面镜子，看你哭得脏不脏。”  
王源抽抽嗒嗒地说不脏，“我不要你去拿毛巾给我擦脸，我不要你离开我身边。”  
王俊凯抚着他的头发，说傻不傻，“我哪里都不会去，我就在房间里面。”

王源太累了，第二天不想起来，他想就这样，一直睡一直睡。可是王俊凯要他起来，他在他耳边轻唤，叫他不要懒，要起来吃早餐。王源迷迷糊糊地坐起来，揉着眼睛、鼓着嘴巴，向王俊凯撒起床气。王俊凯无奈地笑，倾身过去给他一个薄荷味道的吻。

邓灯泡知道王源回了学校，打电话让他先注册，然后一起去上课。可是王源说他正和王老师下国际象棋，没有时间做其他的事情。邓灯泡很快去敲他公寓的门，王源给他开门，又坐回桌子前面。桌上摆着国际象棋，桌对面的座位空空如也。邓灯泡站在那里看王源一个人移动棋子，很想出声叫他，可是他忍住了，最后他问：“你饿不饿，小吃街的快餐店新出了一款汉堡，要不要一起去吃？”

王源把手上的棋子停下，抬起头，说：“我不要吃汉堡，王老师不喜欢我吃快餐。”他叫邓灯泡自己去吃。邓灯泡没办法，往外走，走到门口的时候，又被王源叫住。“你能帮我带水果沙拉吗，还有鱿鱼圈，我以前和王老师一起去快餐店，他准我吃这些。”邓灯泡说可以，他把门带上，背倚住门板，身体蹲下，泪流满面。

而屋子里的王源，看邓灯泡把门关上了，头转过来，看向对面，说：“王老师，该你下了。”

Chapter 77  
王源一直呆在他和王俊凯的公寓，他家里人和刘年都很担心他，却不敢去打扰，所以邓灯泡每天去。但是王源似乎没有什么需要别人担心的。他总是早早起床，一天中的大部分时间拿来看书、画画、下国际象棋，有时候也在纸上用毛笔和墨水画螃蟹和汤圆。他甚至开始学着做饭。但是王源不想出门，他怕王俊凯会在他出门的时间离开，所以做饭需要的食材，总是邓灯泡买了送过来。

王源早饭尝试做过蛋饼，失败了好几次以后已经能做得像模像样。但是他很快就不做了，因为他发现自己还是不喜欢吃蛋饼，他唯一喜欢吃的蛋饼也只有王俊凯买给他、做给他的而已。午饭和晚饭他做其他的东西，比如水果沙拉，比如寿司。他甚至还按照王俊凯自创的方法，在烤馕上涂酸奶，撒一层细细的奶酪。可是做出来的东西不好吃，王源想起来自己忘记加蜂蜜。可是等加了蜂蜜以后，还是不好吃。

“到底为什么不好吃呢？王老师你是不是还放了其他的东西没有告诉我？”

邓灯泡那时候正推门进来，听到王源对着空气说的话，手上的东西一下子掉到地上。王源叫他去洗手，待会儿一起出去。邓灯泡看王源终于愿意出去了，不由得松了一大口气。可是听到王源要出去的理由时，那口气硬生生地被堵了回去。

“王老师每天吃的治膝盖的药快完了，我们去外面找找药店，看能不能买到。”

邓灯泡没有办法再忍了，他指着王源身边的那团空气喊道：“这里站着的根本不是你的王老师，他根本不在房间里面，他已经回不来了，你明不明白？”

王源走到他身边，把掉在地上的东西捡起来，一件一件放去冰箱里面。等全部放完了，却忘记把冰箱门合上，冷气森森地朝他扑来。王源站着没动，他背对着邓灯泡，说：“我明白，可是我没有办法。”

王源明白，他比任何人都明白，他在和王俊凯的幻象一起生活。可是他没有办法，他的时间拼图里不可以全部都是没有王俊凯的时间。

四月的第一天晚上下了很大的雨，王源听着雨声一直睡不着。雨声中夹杂了什么声音，像是动物受伤的哀嚎。王源辗转反侧了很久，拿了雨伞下楼。从路灯昏黄的光望过去，树底下浑身在滴水的，是不知从哪里来的一只流浪小狗。王源走近，小心蹲下身，看到它右边爪子上不小的伤口。他把伞丢开，将小狗轻轻抱进了怀里，用身上的衣服给它挡雨。小狗很乖，在王源的怀里没有一点抗拒，鼻子哼哼着去蹭他的手臂，一双眼睛望着他，湿漉漉、眼巴巴。

王源把小狗抱上了楼。他望着空荡荡的房间，又看了一眼怀里的小狗，突然想起那天是愚人节。他希望之前发生的所有事情，都只是愚人节的玩笑。等愚人节过去，他还能看到王俊凯的笑。可是眼下，面前空荡荡的房间和怀里这只受伤的小狗，才是唯一的真实。

王源对小狗没有概念，第二天去了宠物医院以后才知道被他抱回家的小狗是只泰迪。兽医给小狗处理了伤口，又做了全面的检查，还打了疫苗，最后洗澡、剪毛、除虫完以后，小狗整只都有了精神。王源抱着它回家的时候撞上邓灯泡，邓灯泡惊呼：“王源你终于出门了！”

王源也是才反应过来自己出门了。这之后他每天都要离开房间一趟，因为小狗不能一直闷在房间里，要带它出去遛弯。王源给小狗取了个名字，叫王愿，愿望的愿。邓灯泡自诩王愿的姨父，在网上给它买了一大堆用得上用不上的东西，并且经常对着王愿露出姨父笑。但是无论他怎么殷勤，王源都不肯让他单独带王愿出去玩。邓灯泡只好在王源带它出去的时候，可怜巴巴跟在一人一狗后面。王源有一次傍晚带王愿遛弯儿的时候，碰到了饭后出来散步的石弢教授。于是第二天便收到了院里打来的电话，让他去办注册然后上课。事到如今王源也没有办法拒绝，于是又回到了课堂。

王源去上课的时候总是把王愿留在公寓，但是出门的时候，小狗总是眼巴巴地望着他。王源心软，有时候实在忍不住，就把它带去上课。王愿乖，课上窝在王源脚边，从不捣乱。可是下课铃一响，它蹦出来得比谁都快。王源班上的同学没有一个不想上手去摸摸它。王源看着小狗像礼物一样在大家怀里传来传去，悲伤就会毫无预兆地袭来。

这时候如果王老师在的话，就好了。

王源时间拼图的缝隙在他没有意识到的时候被王愿填满了，只是，只是它仍旧填补不了没有王俊凯的时间。

没有王俊凯的时间无知无觉地走着，转眼到了五月下旬。5月21号是王远生日，那天刚好是小满。由于是星期三，王源请了假回家。俗话说“小满大满江河满”，王源坐上公交的时候，雨一下子降下来。王源抱着王愿，看到窗玻璃上雨滴滑下时分外缠绵，像是人脸上结了惆怅的眼泪。

雨一直下到了第二天。王源星期四没课，也就不着急回去。王远因为他没回学校，于是也请假在家一天。王源和他一起在二楼下棋，王愿在旁边专心地跟一只小球玩。那只小球不知什么时候滚到了阳台，从栏杆的缝隙掉下去。王愿汪汪地就往楼梯下面跑，王远先反应过来，丢下棋子跟着跑了出去。

王源一路跑到楼下院子里，院子里树木的枝叶被雨淋得湿答答的。王愿在其中一棵树下，两只爪子搭在小球上，嘴巴还去咬它。王远胳膊抬起来，手掌并在一起，试图给王愿挡雨。王源一下子脱下T恤外面套着的衬衣，护住王远的脑袋。此时唐兰拿着伞跑出来，把伞撑开举在王源头顶。王恕也出来了，他接过握在唐兰手里的伞把，唐兰空出来的手倚住了他的手臂。

雨一直下，不远的铁门被淋成了更深的颜色。紧靠铁门的墙壁边站着一个人，雨衣的颜色比铁门更深。

Chapter 78  
三十多个小时的飞机让王俊凯感到眩晕，他闭上眼睛，水滴从雨衣的帽檐流下来，落在他脸上。铁门里面，王源轻声叫王远回屋里去。王俊凯的眼睛一下子睁开，他站着的角度刚好可以看到王源领着王远回房间。

王俊凯把脸偏开。那个他想念了太久的人如今就在眼前，和他仅隔着一道门，可是王俊凯却不确定自己是否该走进门里面，牵他的手。

他本来是确定的，从他在沙漠里被救醒的那一刻。

王俊凯到现在都对沙漠里的那段记忆记得不够完全。沙漠里缺水的煎熬、膝盖的疼痛都不及王源的眼睛真实。他倒下的那一刻，王源出现在眼前，一声一声在耳边唤他王老师。他在最后残存的意识里，想要竭尽全身的力气去拥抱他，拥有他，无论要付出怎样的代价。

他以为自己倒下去就醒不来了，可是他醒来了，醒来以后却没有看到王源。他的视线仍旧模糊，等喉咙里感到了水，才看清眼前印第安人的面孔。

他被沙漠里的原住民救了。膝盖的损伤太过严重，没有药，只能靠身体自然恢复。等他能够走路已经是一个月以后。王俊凯以为他可以去找王源了，却发现他跟原住民之间的语言根本不通。他没办法向他们表达自己的想法，没办法让他们把自己送出去，没办法跟他们说一定要出去，因为有人在等他。

漫漫无际的黄沙让人疯狂，王俊凯对于王源的想念却更加疯狂地滋长。他想要回到王源身边，想要和他在一起，不管唐兰是不是会再以死相逼。他甚至发现自己根本不想管唐兰的死活，只要可以一直呆在王源身边。

可是他没有办法回到他身边。

他随身携带的包里有他的护照和钱包，钱包里有王源的照片。他在一个陌生国家里最重要的东西都在身边，但是这些东西却没有办法把他送回王源身边。

时间像沙漠一样没有方向，所以总是原地踏步。太阳升起和落下之间的间隔，对于王俊凯来说太过漫长。他在这样漫长的日子里过了两个多月，终于看到了走出沙漠的形状，那是一支路过的探险队在黄沙上踏出的脚印。王俊凯跟着探险队走出了沙漠。

他用他可以达到的最快的速度证明了身份，买了回国的机票。飞机降下的时候，王俊凯在机场的屏幕上看到日期：2025年5月22号。他想起很久很久以前，也是5月22号那一天，那时候他第一次出发去王源家里面。小孩比约好的时间晚到，他进门，拿过鞋柜上的洞洞鞋。小孩换鞋的时候，脑袋上的发旋正对着自己坐着的那一边。他在小孩抬头的时候，跟他说：“王源你好，我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”那时候离他最喜欢的夏至还有一个月，那时候他甚至不知道自己能不能做满一个月的时间，能不能做到夏至那天。

可是转眼，已经过了十年。

Chapter 79（完结）  
王俊凯梦到过很多次和王源见面的情景，但是那些情景从来只是一个模糊的轮廓。当他站在王源家的铁门外，看到王源从屋里面跑出来，模糊的轮廓一下子有了具体的形状，他之前决绝的确定也被打破在瞬间。

他看着眼前的情景，王源护着王远，王恕和唐兰护着王源。雨那么大，他们站在一起却像是晴天。王俊凯知道这样的瞬间对于王源是多么珍贵，他从见到王源的第一眼，就知道小孩一直在等待这样一个瞬间。

所以王俊凯不确定了，不确定自己是否该去打破对于王源来说迟到了太多年的一个家庭本该有的温情。

王源进屋之前有些迟疑，他回头，只看到被雨水冲刷的铁门。王远看他停住，T恤被挟裹着雨水的风吹动，用手去拉他的衣角提醒他快进来。王源反应过来，从王远手里接过王愿，让他先去换衣服。

王源把王愿擦干的时候，雨已经停了。王远已经在桌子前面坐好等他了，王源松手，王愿向王远跑去。王源笑着看王愿哼哼唧唧地跳到王远身上，转身进房间换衣服。他把衣服换好以后和王远接着下棋，但是他下棋的时候不知道因为什么原因总心不在焉。王远在他接连出错之后问他是不是累了，王源捏了捏太阳穴，说他去阳台透透气。

阳台在高处，可以俯视铁门的尖角。王源从中间开始，数着左边那扇铁门尖角的数量，一、二、三……九、十、十一，然后没有了，第十一个尖角旁边是砖红色的墙壁，因为被雨洗过，墙壁像是生了锈一般。王源在那一面生了锈的砖红色尽头看到一抹黑色，只一眼就不见了。他定了定神，觉得自己眼花。

王愿跑到他的脚边，咬他的裤脚。王源蹲下身撸它毛茸茸的脑袋，手刚碰到它的皮毛，小狗突然一下子跑开了。王远的位置离楼梯近，比王源先一步下楼去追王愿。他跑到楼下被门外的盆栽绊倒，膝盖在地上磕红了。跟在王远后面一起下来的王源把他抱去沙发，叫他先休息，他自己去找王愿。

王源在院子的树木和花盆间找了一圈没有找到王愿。他打开铁门，沿着小巷一路往外走。小巷青石板的街道未干，王源一路走到巷口的时候，脚上的鞋子被沾湿了大半。小巷的巷口与街市的街口相接。王源站定，往街市的方向望。街市因为下过雨的缘故消减了繁华，街上行人寥寥，没有了往日的熙攘。

街心空空荡荡，王源一眼看到了王愿，和王愿身边穿着雨衣的黑色背影。他开始往前跑，鞋子踩进街市的积水里，被完全打湿。

王俊凯看着咬着自己裤脚不放的小狗有些无奈，不知道它是从哪里来的，不知道怎样让它把自己的裤脚松开。他试着往后移动脚，身体一起往后的时候被紧紧抱住。背后人的手似乎用尽了所有的气力去抓他的胳膊，脸贴在他的肩膀，眼泪把他的后颈打湿。

王俊凯不动了。他的脑子仍旧眩晕，眩晕到以为自己在做梦。但是背后那人薄荷味的气息那么真实，他沾湿自己后颈的眼泪那么真实。

“源源？”

没有回答，只有手臂被抓得更紧，背后哭泣的声音更加明显清晰。

王俊凯很快转过身去。王源的眼泪像是泉水，从他漆黑透明的眸子汩汩涌出。王俊凯瞬间变得无措，一双手笨拙地去给他擦，却发现越擦越多。王俊凯低头吻他被泪打湿的睫毛和带着咸味的鼻尖。

王源的眼泪渐渐止住了。他看着王俊凯，王俊凯也看着他。两人都没有说话。语言成了多余的东西，他们要用目光，用手心，用亲吻确认彼此的存在。

后来王俊凯偏头看向街边的冰柜，问：“要吃雪糕吗，买根最贵的怎么样？”王源使劲点头，手却一直抓着王俊凯不动。

王愿松开了王俊凯的裤脚，朝王源汪汪地叫，并且试图跳到他身上。王源伸手接住了它，王俊凯跟着王源一起去摸他怀里小狗的脑袋。王源哭得太久，说话时嗓音还是沙哑的。他说：“它叫王愿，愿望的愿。”  
“那你一定‘愿愿、愿愿’地叫它，还带方言腔。”

王源被他逗笑了，眼泪再次涌出来，一直滑到嘴角，把笑容沾湿。王俊凯拂去他嘴角的泪水，拇指去他的牙齿上盖章。  
“盖章的时候要笑，我告诉过你的，你忘了吗？”

他们一起回H大的公寓，王愿跟他们一起。小狗趴在公交车的窗户上看街景，以为眼前只有空气，于是一头撞上玻璃。它疼得嗷嗷叫，王源无奈地给他揉，非常担心小狗的智商。王俊凯的下巴搁在王源脑袋上，轻吻他的头发。

H大也被雨洗得焕然一新。他们经过小树林的时候，王愿被树林里的松果吸引，停下来不肯再走。王俊凯和王源坐去石头上，看小狗和爪子下的松果玩得专心。

图书馆的尖角出现在天空的那一头，尖角之上，有一轮弯弯的彩虹。王俊凯看了一眼腕上不存在的手表，说：“我还有半个小时下课，源源去图书馆等我下课好吗？”

王源走了几步又返回来，他把自己的手表取下来戴在王俊凯腕上。

“这一次，换你来数时间。”

王愿看到王源走远了，一下子把爪子上的松果丢开，汪汪地去追。

王源刚在图书馆的石阶上坐下，就看到小狗朝自己跑过来。小狗的后面，是王俊凯。王源站起来。

王俊凯站住，抬手把腕上的手表摘下，手指按在旋转按钮上。然后他把手表举起来，表盘对着王源。

王源看到银色的分针被他往后调了一百八十度，划过半个表盘。

“半个小时到了，我下课了。”

王源跑向他，他知道，他终于等到他的王老师下课了。

 

***  
开始构思等你下课是在飞机上。这么说也许不太确切，因为之前脑子里一直有这样一个故事，只是模糊看不清形状。那天在飞机上坐定以后，脑子里那个只有模糊轮廓的故事突然就出现了清楚的形状。

那天刚好是我生日，那张飞机票算是给自己的生日礼物。飞机下的时候，等你下课的故事大纲差不多写完了。写完以后就丢开了，因为要旅行，旅行的过程中还要酝酿怎么更保鲜爱情。

等把最新的那章保鲜爱情发出去以后，决定插播等你下课了。最初的设想是个短篇，篇幅大概和春夏秋冬那么长，最后的结果大家都知道了，我更成了长篇，字数几乎要赶上元坑。而飞机上写下的故事大纲最后变成了前半部的故事大纲。

旅行回来那天因为飞机延误在机场通宵，加上旅行过程中断断续续码下的字，凌晨的时候刚好可以把等你下课的前四章发出来。然后我就回家睡觉了，一直睡到下午三点，醒来以后看到你们的点赞和留言，是开心的。

旅行当中的一些东西之后被我写进了愚人节陪你倒数，在特定的日期里插播出来。

所以写文真的是非常有趣的事情，我的生活也被这几篇东西神奇地串联起来。

现在等你下课也终于要更完了，中间经历了太多的自我纠结，前期担心年龄设定，后期担心太过狗血。现在回头看，这个故事就是它最好的样子。

最后，谢谢你们看到这里。


End file.
